The Girl That Changed My Life
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: The day that Nathan met Haley, changed his life forever! He was trying to get over his ex-gf and Haley definitely helped him do that. This story follows the trial and errors of their love. *This story will not be continued*
1. The ExGirlfriend

Chapter 1: The Ex-Girlfriend

My name is Nathan Scott and the day I met Haley James changed my whole world. She was a patient of my mom who is a doctor. My mom talked about her constantly because she knew Haley and her mother Lydia for 10 years. I didn't meet Haley until we were 19. It was 9 months after my girlfriend broke up with me because she was going to rehab in New York City. She didn't want a long-distance relationship and she said that she would never love me the same way I loved her. I was very depressed because Peyton was the only girl I ever wanted.

Peyton and I met when we were two years old. Her mother was a famous model but gave it up because she couldn't find any modeling gigs after Peyton was born. Her father was an alcoholic and beat her mother almost yday. When Peyton was five, tragedy struck in her family. One morning, Peyton woke up to screaming and glass breaking. She tiptoed downstairs and peeped into the kitchen. Her mom and dad were in the kitchen throwing things at each other. They said awful and hurtful things to each other.

Her mom grabbed a knife and said "I hate you and the way you make me feel! I mean nothing to you Larry!! I am just your fucking punching bag when you are drunk!! I'm done with covering the bruises and the emotional turmoil I feel everyday!! Goodbye Larry, I hope you burn in hell for your sins!!"

Instead of stabbing her husband, she stabbed herself three times in the chest. Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs and fainted. Her dad had a breakdown and cried hysterically. Peyton went to live with her grandparents while her dad went to rehab. Peyton was never the same after her mother's death. She went to therapy and took anti-depressant drugs. Six years later, her dad came back for her. He was sober and got a job with a construction company. Their relationship was shaky at the beginning but it grew and now they are great friends. I was Peyton's crying shoulder all those years. I was the only one that really cared about her feelings. She vented to me about everything. She began drinking when she was thirteen to dull the pain. She experimented with drugs a few times too. She had meaningless sex with anybody that was willing.

I kissed her for the first time when we went down the shore. It was the summer of our freshman year of high school. She had ice cream on her chin and I took my napkin and wiped it off. I looked into her eyes and took the plunge. She slapped me across the face and said she hated me and never wanted to see me again. We didn't talk again until almost Halloween. By then, we were making out every chance we could. But we were never a couple. I always asked her out but she turned me down. She only wanted me when her boyfriends dumped her. We officially became a couple when we were sophomores but it only lasted a week. She dumped me for the captain of the football, Mark. They went out for five months when she found she was pregnant. He denied paternity, dumped her, and spread rumors she was a whore. She gave the baby up for adoption and we became a couple again. We had sex for the first time and it was amazing.

We lasted until the end of junior year. She dated the whole football team and they all dumped her. We got back together and went to senior prom. She got totally drunk and made a complete fool of herself. I carried her into my car and she puked everywhere. I took her home and her dad thanked me for bringing her home. I went home, cleaned my car which took an hour, and cried myself to sleep. I didn't see Heather again until the day before graduation. She thanked me for bringing her home on prom. She apologized for getting drunk and acting stupid. She told me she was going to rehab because she was sick of drinking away her problems. But the rehab she was going to is in New York City. I said that I would visit her every chance I could.

She shook her head and said "No. I love you Nathan, but not the same way you love me. We are so wrong for each other and I admire you for sticking by me all these years. You deserve to be happy but I can't make you happy. I don't want a long-distance relationship. They are too messy and complicated. I need to be free for once. I've had a different boyfriend like everyday and now it's time for me to be single for awhile. You are a wonderful guy Nathan. I never would have survived without you but it's over honey."

I said "Peyton please let me come with you! I love you and I can make you happy if you let me."

She put her hand on my face and said "let it go, Nathan. Me and you don't make any sense at all. I will never feel the same way you do and that's not fair to either one of us."

She kissed my cheek and said goodbye Nathan. She walked away and like an idiot, I didn't stop her.

The day she left for New York, I cried in my room hoping she would come back. I was very depressed and miserable for months. Nobody could help my heart feel better. My friends tried hooking me up with other girls but I only wanted Peyton. I called Peyton's dad everyday asking him if she called or not. She didn't give me the number of the rehab she was staying at. She finished the program in January and applied to fashion school. I worked everyday to keep busy but I was still sad. I rarely went out except to work and I always stayed in my room.


	2. Dinner w a Beautiful Girl

Chapter 2: Dinner w/ a Beautiful Girl

One day, I had to pick up my mom from work because her car broke down. I sat in the waiting room and the most beautiful girl sat across from me. She had long and shiny brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a crystal blue that sparkled in the sunlight. She was skinny but not too thin. Her legs were long and covered in jeans that fit her perfectly. Her shirt revealed a little bit of cleavage that looked nice to me. I guess her mom was sitting next to her and the girl began laughing at something her mom said. Her laugh sounded infectious and it was cute. I realized I had been staring too long when she looked right at me. When her baby blues pierced into me, I felt numb inside. I quickly looked out the window and tried not to think about the gorgeous girl. She walked past me to get a drink of water and I got a perfect view of her ass. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. For a moment, I pictured myself putting my arms around her waist so I could feel her ass against me. I shook my head to get that thought out of my head. She walked back to her chair and she gave me a look. I didn't know what it meant but she smiled so that must mean it was something good.

The secretary Maria said that Haley James could go back now. I did a double take when I realized it was the girl sitting across from me. I was going to say something but she and her mom already went into the office. I went into the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. It still surprised me that Haley is really pretty and I couldn't get her out of my head. My head told me to ask Haley out. My heart screamed that I still love Peyton and Haley probably has a boyfriend. This is crazy! I can not like Haley James like that! I left the office and waited in my car. Half an hour later, I saw Haley and her mom walk past me. I plastered my face against the window and watched them get into the car. I kept watching until they drove off. I slapped myself a few times so I could gain control of my brain. My mom came out 20 minutes later. She talked the whole way home but I couldn't concentrate on anything she was saying. We went into the house and she asked me to help her make dinner. I told her I was too tired for dinner. She said that's too bad because we are having company. Who is coming over? I invited a patient and her mother to dinner because they want to meet you in person. The patient's name is Haley and her mom's name is Lydia. I really wanted to kill my mom because she didn't know how torturous this was going to be. I couldn't like Haley because I love Peyton and always will. Seeing a girl I am just going to meet is not going to change my mind. I took a cold shower which helped a little bit. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I set the dinner table and put ice in the glasses.

The doorbell rang and my mom asked me to answer the door. I reluctantly opened the door and there were Haley and Lydia.

"Hello Nathan. You look like a handsome young man." Lydia said.

"Thanks." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Hey Nathan nice to meet you." Haley said laughingly.

We shook hands and I led them into the living room. My mom came out a few minutes later. We talked for a little bit and then we went into the dining room. The mothers talked to each but Haley kept looking at me. All I wanted to do was excuse myself and go to bed. After dinner, my mom said that she and Lydia would do the dishes. My mom whispered in my ear that I should take Haley in my room so we could talk.

I said very stubbornly, "Mom do I have to?"

"Yes, Nathan. Haley looks bored and it would be nice if you were nice to her." she said as she was taking the dishes into the kitchen.

"Would you want to see my room, Haley?" I asked and hoped she would say no

"Sure, I guess so." she said.

I led her reluctantly into my room and she sat on my bed.

"I know this is awkward for you and it is definitely awkward for me. I'm sure your girlfriend was pissed that you had to meet another girl tonight. "Haley said as she played with my pillow.

"Actually I don't have a girlfriend and it's just a little awkward." I said trying not to look at her.

"Wow I never would have guessed that Nathan. I figured girls would be all over a hot guy like yourself." Haley said as she crossed the room to look out the window.

"Thanks for the compliment but I try to avoid girls. " I said looking at a picture of Peyton on my dresser.

"Oh my gosh are you gay?" Haley asked jokingly.

I had to contain myself not to burst out laughing as I said "No I'm not gay. But I do have a complicated situation though."

"Do you want to talk about your complicated situation? I can be a pretty good listener. If you don't want to I understand completely." Haley said as she sat back down on the bed.

"Usually, I never tell a stranger my life story but you seem like a nice girl. I do need to get this shit off my chest because my heart is so sick of hurting." I said while sitting down next to her and spilled my guts.


	3. Finally, I See The Light

Chapter 3: Finally, I See The Light

I told her everything about Peyton and the confusing relationship I had with her. I was crying a little bit when I was done talking. Haley put her hand on my shoulder and I put my hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry I look like a whiny baby now." I said using my the end of my shirt to wipe my tears away.

"No Nathan, its alright. I understand you miss Peyton but you need to move on like she said. She won't bring you happiness and she knew it. You deserve to be happy and to fall in love with somebody who loves you back. You have to put yourself out there or you will be miserable the rest of your life. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life living with your mom? Do you never want to get married because you still pine for the girl that left you in the dust? Your mom doesn't want that to happen because she would like to see grandchildren in her future. You have so much heart and soul to give to somebody. You may think Peyton deserves that and she probably does but its her loss that she threw away. It's time to face the truth you have hidden for years. Peyton never loved or wanted you. You were just her safety net when she was dumped by other guys. She just used you and you let her. I'm sorry I am being harsh but this is all true." Haley said as her words finally made sense to me.

I got up and pounded my fist into the wall. I began hysterically crying and I couldn't stop. I felt like an idiot crying in front of Haley but I knew she didn't care. She got up and walked towards me. I turned around and she put her arms around me. I held onto her and cried onto her shoulder. She stroked my head and kept telling me to let it all out. We let go of each other a few minutes later. I wiped my eyes and face with my shirt.

"Haley, I am so sorry for having a breakdown like that. I never cry in front of people ever and I feel so stupid now. Everything you said to me was true and it finally sunk in. My mom kept telling me all those things but I didn't want to listen. Hearing it from you made perfect sense. We just met and you fixed my problems in five minutes. I guess us not knowing each other helped a lot. " I said looking at her and knowing that my love for Peyton just vanished.

"I'm glad you told me this stuff, Nathan. I promise your secret is safe with me." Haley said.

"I wasn't worried but thank you anyway. Since I told you a secret, would you tell me one of yours?" I asked her.

"How about some other time. I think we both heard and said enough for tonight." Haley said as she walked towards the door.

"Yes you are absolutely right. I guess in fairness can I ask you out on a date?" I asked and prayed that she would say yes.

"Why don't you ask me then?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night Haley?" I asked very eagerly.

"Well you have to ask my mother first before I say yes." she said jokingly.

"O.k. I'll go ask her right now." I said as I grabbed Haley's hand and led her to the living room. My mom and Lydia were watching T.V.

"Mom, Nathan would like to ask you something." she said as she pushed me in front of Lydia and I took a deep breath.

"Lydia, I would like to ask Haley out on a date tomorrow. Do I have your permission to do so?" I asked very nervously.

Lydia looked at Haley, my mom, and me. "If Haley would like to go out with you, it's alright with me." she said cautiously.

Haley thanked her mom and took me into the kitchen. She wrote down her phone number and address. I said that I would pick her up around 6 pm tomorrow. We went back into the living room and Lydia said it was time to leave. She hugged my mom goodbye and so did Haley. Lydia shook my hand and said it was a pleasure finally meeting me. Haley hugged me and said she would see me tomorrow. I didn't want to let her go but I had to. After my mom closed the door, she slapped my arm.

"Hey what was that for?" I said rubbing my sore arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" she said angrily.

"Are you mad because I asked Haley out on a date? Is that a crime Mom?" I said.

"No but I just hope your intentions aren't criminal." she said still angrily.

"Oh my god mom!! It is one date and that is it!" I said angrily.

"It better not be just one date Nathan. Haley is a very sweet girl and doesn't deserved to be led on." she said very motherly.

"I am not going to lead her on Mom. You are right though. She is a very sweet and nice girl. I'm sorry we didn't meet years ago. Maybe she could have stopped me from falling in love with Peyton. Mom you wanted me to move on and be happy. That is what I am doing. Please just accept that. I told Haley everything about Peyton and the relationship I had with her. Haley said all the same things you use to tell me. I don't know why but this time I listened. I just met her but I want to know everything about her. She understood the pain I feel in my heart. Peyton never did because she caused the pain. I actually cried in front of Haley and she didn't run or laugh. She held me and told me to let it out. She has so much compassion and warmth. I felt that tonight and I want to feel it again. I know you may think it is totally wrong to jump back in the game so quickly. I have been moping for nine months and I am so sick of it. I want to be happy again. I want to fall in love for real. Maybe I will have that with Haley but I won't know it until I date her. Try to understand this Mom." I said trying to get her to understand.

"Oh Nathan. This is all I wanted for you. I want you to be happy. Haley will probably make you happy. She lights up a room with her infectious laugh. She is a wonderful listener. She has confidence in herself and in others. If she sees something in you, that must mean she really likes you already. Just take it slow with her Nathan. Her life hasn't been smooth sailing. I'm so proud of you for finally seeing the light." she said as she kissed me goodnight and went to bed.

I went into my room and put everything that reminded me of Peyton in the closet. I fell asleep thinking about Haley instead of Peyton.


	4. The Secrets Are Out

Chapter 4:The Secrets Are Out

**-Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Authors note: Sorry but im skipping Naley's first date but I promise u will like this chapter cuz this is their first kiss!!**

Haley and I hung out a few times and got to know each other a little better . I kept asking her to tell her secret but she always declined. Three weeks flew by and we decided to go on a real date. We went out to a fancy restaurant(I was a gentleman and paid for it). We took a walk around the lake holding hands. I brought two blankets and snacks so we could watch the meteor shower together. We cuddled and saw the meteors fly across the sky.

I decided that it was the perfect time for Haley to receive her first kiss. I tilted her chin towards me. I looked into her piercing blue eyes. I lowered my lips and grazed them across her lips. She closed her eyes and parted her lips a little. I put my hands on her face and laid my lips onto her lips. She kissed me back and it felt wonderful. I wanted to feel her tongue against mine but I didn't want to rush it. I broke the embrace and held her closely to me. I whispered in her ear "can you tell me your secret now?" She looked at me and I saw sadness in her eyes. Before I could say anything else, she put her hands on my lips.

Haley said to me "it's time you know the truth Nathan. If this changes anything, I understand completely. I'm sick and I have been since I was nine years old. I started getting migraines really bad. Some days I couldn't even get out of bed because the pain was so awful. No medicine could make the pounding stop. One day at school, I fainted because the pain got worse. I woke up in the hospital. My parents were frightened something was terribly wrong. Unfortunately their worries came true. The doctors began running tests and they confirmed I was having migraines because a tumor was pressing against my brain. That is when I met your mom. She promised that she was going to help me fight the cancer. Luckily it was in the early stages so it was treatable. I began chemotherapy and that was not fun at all. I lost most of my hair, developed bruises everywhere and lost a lot of weight. I couldn't keep anything in my stomach so I had needles inserted so I wouldn't die of starvation or thirst. My parents began fighting constantly. I cried every night that they would stop fighting about me. One day my mom came to the hospital and said that Daddy left and he wasn't coming back. He couldn't handle me being sick. He couldn't stand the pain I had to endure to beat the cancer. I was upset for a long time but I guess I understood why he left.

After four months, I went into remission. I got to go home but it wasn't the same without my dad. Two years later, the cancer came back. This time your mom suggested radiation instead of chemotherapy. I didn't lose my hair this time but I still threw up a lot. I went into remission two months later. A year and a half later, it came back again. Your mom decided surgery was the best option. There were risks involved but we decided it was worth it. Your mom could only remove part of the tumor. If she removed the whole thing, I would have died. I went back on radiation again. A month later, I was in remission again. I've been cancer free since I was 12 ½ years old. I've made it past the five year mark which is great for a cancer patient. There hasn't been a single day these past 7 years where I don't think about it. I still go to checkups every six months and I am terrified of bad news. In school, I was always made fun of by the other kids. I was always referred to as the girl with cancer. I had a few boyfriends in high school but as soon as I told them about my cancer, they would dump me. I figured it was their loss because I am a great person and sorry they didn't see that. I hope this doesn't change anything between you and me because I really like you Nathan. I don't want you to feel sorry for me and date me out of sympathy. That is the last thing I want or need. I want you to date me because you really like me too. I had to tell you the truth before we got more serious. So Nathan, does this change anything?"

I crushed her against my chest and said "never in a million years would I have guessed that you have cancer. I am sorry that you do but it doesn't change the way I feel about you honey. I really like you Haley and I want to be with you all the time. I'm glad you told me the truth. I understand your pain now and I am glad you are alright now. Now I am going to be scared when you go for your checkups but I will never leave your side if the cancer does come back. I'm too involved in your life now. I can't turn my back without knowing you are alright."

She pinned me down into the grass and kissed me passionately. I felt her tongue pressing against my teeth so I opened my mouth and my tongue mated with her tongue. We had our first make out session and it felt pretty damn good. Around midnight, I drove her home. I walked her to the door and she turned to go inside. I grabbed her arm and said come here pretty girl. I kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. We had our second make out session of the night. We let go reluctantly and I kissed her hand. I walked to my car and she waved as I drove away.

That night I tossed and turned. I couldn't sleep because there was still one secret I hadn't told Haley about. Around 4am. I got fed up of tossing and turning. I got dressed and drove to Haley's house. I threw rocks at the window I prayed was her room. I seen a light go on and saw Haley open the window.

"Nathan, what are you doing here at 4 in the morning?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep and I really wanted to see you. " I said.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" she said.

"Something is bothering me and I need to talk about it." I said looking at her pretty face.

"Alright I'll be down in 2 seconds." she said as she closed the window.

I walked to the porch and waited for Haley to come out. She opened the door and we sat on the swing.

She took my hand into hers and put her other hand on my face and asked "what did you want to talk about Nathan?"

"I need to tell you about my dad, Haley." I said squeezing her hand.

"I had a feeling there was something else going on." she said.

"This is harder to talk about than it was to talk about Peyton." I said.

She squeezed my hand and told me to take my time. I closed my eyes and I began reminiscing. I began my story when my parents got divorced.

My dad was a pilot and was gone all the time. When I was two years old, he came home one day and told my mom he was having an affair with a stewardess. She told him to pack all his stuff and to get out of her house. They were officially divorced a year later. I didn't see much of my dad until I was 10 years old. He was in town and he wanted to see me. He took me to a baseball game. He told me he lived in Florida and he was married. He wanted me to visit him in the summer and he would take me to Disney World. I begged my mom to let me go! She reluctantly said yes because that was the happiest I had been in a long time. My dad left a few days later but he called me once a week. Summer finally came and my mom took me to the airport. My dad had his own private plane and he was flying with his wife to pick me up. We waited and waited for 4 hours. The smile on my face turned into a frown. The airport manager came over to us and asked us to follow him. He took my mom into another room while I waited with a security guard. She came out a few minutes with tears streaming down her face. I asked her why she was crying. She sat me down and told me that my dad's plane crashed right before it landed in California. The rescue workers found no survivors. My mom squeezed me so tightly as we both cried hysterically. My dad's only living relative, his sister, lived in Maryland so my mom called her with the sad news. She flew to California for the funeral. My dad's wife's family held a funeral for her in Florida. I was never really the same after my dad died. I think that was the only time Peyton gave a damn about me. She came over every day to make sure I was alright. She understood that pain because her mom died too. I've wanted to tell you this for so long but I could never get the words out until right now.

She opened up her arms and we hugged for a long time. She whispered in my ear "I am so sorry about your dad sweetie." I said to her "thanks Haley, I really appreciate that." We sat on the swing until the sun came out. I told Haley to go back to bed and I would see her later. We kissed goodnight, I drove home and crashed into my bed. As the weeks went by, Haley and I grew closer as a couple. We went out like every single night. We talked on the phone at least twice a day. Our make out sessions became longer. Just hearing Haley's voice brightened my day.


	5. All I Wanted Was Your Love

Chapter 5: All I Wanted Was Your Love

**- I'm disappointed that nobody reviewed Chapter 4...I wasn't going to update again until somebody reviewed it but I changed my mind. Hopefully you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Five and a half months later, Thanksgiving arrived. Haley invited me and my mom to have dinner with her, Lydia, her grandmother, her aunt, uncle and two cousins. Haley introduced me to everybody as her boyfriend. It put a big smile on my face to hear her say that. I watched football with her uncle and cousins while the women cooked in the kitchen. We had a beautiful turkey dinner. My mom left after dessert but I stayed to help clean up. Haley took me home later and walked me to the door. It was like déjà vu backwards because usually I took her home and walked her to the door. We kissed goodbye and I was about to open the door but she stopped me. She looked at me with those piercing blue eyes and I felt my knees go weak.

My heart jumped into my throat when she said "I love you." My brain totally froze and I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe that she said the three most important words of a relationship. I know I must have had a dumbfounded look on my face because she apologized and ran to her car. I know I should have stopped her but I couldn't move my feet. I went into the house and I knew I had a lot to think about. I really did like her a lot but I wasn't sure if it was love. I tried calling her cell phone but she wouldn't answer. The next day, I went to her house and we got into a fight. She wanted me to declare my love for her and I refused to do it.

I said to her "I do like you Haley but I'm not sure if I love you yet."

We have been together for almost 6 months Nathan and I feel like this relationship is not going anywhere. Are you that hung up on Peyton that you could never love me?" she said with sadness and hurt in her voice.

"Haley, that is not fair and you know it. What Peyton and I had is more complicated than that." I said angrily.

"You are still in love with Peyton, aren't you?" she asked.

"No I am not saying that! I stopped loving Peyton the day she left me. I just did not realize it until I met you. I do care about you very much Haley. You are the best thing that ever happened me and I am so grateful." I said trying to put my arms around her.

She pushed me away and said angrily "oh my God, Nathan! I don't want you to just feel grateful or care for me. I want your heart to skip a beat when I walk into the room. I want your heart to ache when we have to say goodbye. I want you to take me in your arms and refuse to let go. I want you to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I want you to kiss me and make me go weak in the knees. I want you to give me your heart and take mine in return. I just want you to let me in, all the way in Nate! I'm in love with you Nathan and if you don't see it, we cannot be together anymore. I know you are afraid to let me in and I understand that. As the saying goes 'once burned, twice shy.' I know how much Peyton hurt you and I would hide my heart too. I promise if you give me your heart, I would guard it with my life! If you need some time to deal with this, I understand. I just need you to know that I am not going to wait forever. It would not be fair to either one of us."

My mind was absolutely spinning and I felt numb inside. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear "you are an amazing guy and if we don't work out, I would like us to still be friends." She let go of me and I walked out the door like an idiot. My heart was screaming at me to go back into that house and tell her the things I have been hiding. My head said I needed to think things out first. Three weeks went by and I knew what I had to do. Haley and I talked a few times during those three weeks. Just hearing her voice helped me decide what to do.

There was one problem with my plan: Christmas. Every Christmas, my mom and I go to Michigan to visit her family. I could not leave without telling Haley how I felt about her. I explained the situation to my mom. She called me an idiot and if I didn't stay, she would knock me back to the dinosaur era. So my mom was going to leave the night before Christmas Eve and I was going to leave the day after Christmas. I drove my mom to the airport and said goodbye. She wished me luck and hoped for the best. I went home and fell asleep knowing my heart was tired of hiding.


	6. Thats What U Get When U Let Ur Heart Win

Chapter 6: That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win

The next morning, I drove to Haley's house and saw her sitting on the porch reading a book. She looked up when I walked onto the porch. My heart was beating like crazy because this was the moment of truth.

Haley got up and gave me a hug. "I thought that you left for Michigan already, Nate." she said squeezing me so tightly against her.

"I couldn't leave because I have to tell you something very important." I said letting go of her gently.

She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I was very certain I was in love with her. I asked her to take a walk with me. We held hands as I led her to our favorite place: the lake. We shared our first kiss here so I wanted profess my love for her here as well. We sat down under a tree and the words jumped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Haley, I'm in love with you and I am so sorry for not saying it until right now. I was hiding my heart because I didn't want to get hurt again. No more hiding and running away from my feelings because I am so in love with you. I'm giving you my heart and I pray that you still feel the same about me." I said knowing I could never keep those words inside of me ever again.

"I love you so much Nathan and I'm glad you finally feel the same. I will keep your heart safe if you take mine in return." she said as she jumped into my lap and squeezed me so hard.

"Oh honey, I will keep your heart safe too." I said pulling her towards my lips and kissed her passionately.

We made out under that tree for a long time. Eventually, we came up for air and decided to walk home. Her mom came home from the airport because she was picking up the relatives that came over for Thanksgiving.

Lydia was happy to see me and so were the other relatives. They asked me to stay for dinner and I accepted because I did not want to separated from Haley. My heart was beating with so much love for Haley. We were inseparable for the rest of the day. The dinner was delicious and so was dessert. After dessert, all of us sat in the living room and talked for hours. Around midnight, everyone was pretty tired so it was time for bed. Haley walked me to my car and I took her in my arms.

"Merry Christmas Haley James and I love you very much." I said holding her so close that she could probably hear my heart racing.

"Merry Christmas Nathan Scott and I love you too." she said burying her face into my chest.

I lifted her head up and kissed her beautiful lips. We made out next to my car for what felt like forever.

Haley broke the embrace and whispered into my ear "will you spend the night with me, Nate?"

I looked into her eyes and said the only answer that made sense "of course I will."

Haley said that she would go inside and make sure the coast was clear so we could sneak upstairs together. She came back a couple minutes later and we ran very quietly upstairs to her room.

"Nathan, I know I asked you to spend the night but I hope you aren't thinking we will have sex" she said very nervously as we sat down on the bed.

"Aw Haley did you think I was looking for sex when I said yes to spend the night with you? I would never take advantage of you like that nor do I want to. I love you Haley and if you are not ready to make love, that's alright with me. I will wait forever if I have to." I said taking her into my arms.

"Thank you Nathan for everything. I'm glad you gave me your heart and took mine in return. I'm sorry for springing those three words on you at Thanksgiving but I had to tell you how I felt. I know I said I wouldn't wait forever for you to say you loved me back but that was a lie. I would have waited for the rest of my life because you are such an important part of my life. I love you and thank you for not taking advantage of me." Haley said with so much love in her voice.

She went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. I took off my shoes, pants, and shirt but left my boxers on. She came out wearing shorts and tank top. We climbed into her bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Haley drove me to the airport. I did not want to leave her but my mom would be pissed if I stayed here. My flight was called and I knew it was time for me to go.

I took Haley into my arms and whispered to her "I love you Hales and nothing will ever change that."

She looked into my eyes and said "I love you too and nothing will change that either. Have a wonderful time in Michigan."

We kissed goodbye and I boarded the plane. My mom was happy to see me and glad that I finally told Haley how I felt. We had a great time with our relatives and this was one of the best Christmases of my life.

The next 6 months flew by very fast. I could not believe that Haley and I had been going out for almost a year. I could definitely say that it was one of the best years of my life. I loved Haley very much and I knew she felt the same. When we were apart, we hungered for each other. When we were together, we couldn't get enough of each other. We weren't having sex yet but it did not matter. Haley wasn't ready so neither was I.


	7. Hey There Haley

Chapter 7: Hey There Haley

**-Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I've been busy working and hanging out w/ my friends so please forgive me. In this chapter, Nathan sings Haley a song. The song is "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's but I changed some of the lyrics. If you would listen to it while reading this chapter, it will make perfect sense. You can go to You tube and find the video. You dont have to watch the video but please listen to the song.**

**Enjoy and here is Chapter 7**

About 3 weeks before our one year anniversary, Haley sprung some news on me. Her mom had to go to a conference in New York for three weeks. Lydia wanted Haley to go with her because they were going to stay with Haley's grandma. I could tell Haley wanted to go or she probably wouldn't have told me.

"Hales, you really want to go don't you?" I asked her eagerly.

"Of course I want to go but I wanted to make sure it was alright with you because I'll be gone for three weeks." she said squeezing my hand.

"Babe, you don't have to ask permission. You go to New York and have a great time with your mom and grandma." I said knowing I would miss her like crazy.

"Thank you Nate. I knew I did not need permission but I thought I would ask anyway." she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Will you miss me?" I whispered into her ear.

She looked at me with her piercing blue eyes and began laughing. "Nope I'm not going to miss you." she said sarcastically.

I began laughing too realizing I asked a stupid question. I asked her if she would be home in time for our one year anniversary.

"That's another stupid question Nate. I would not miss our one year anniversary for the world. This has been the best year of my life because I met you and fell in love for the first time. We will be home the day before so do not worry handsome." she said honestly.

Two days later, Lydia and Haley boarded their plane for New York City. I drove them to the airport so I could say goodbye to my girlfriend.

I held Haley so close to my chest so she could hear my heart racing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you Nathan Scott and my heart is going to ache without seeing your handsome face for three long weeks." she whispered into my ear seductively.

"Hales, my heart is going to ache too but I was hoping you would take my heart with you and keep your heart here with me." I said lovingly.

"Oh Nathan! You don't have to ask twice. I already own your heart so taking it with me is a given." she said laughingly as I squeezed her even tighter against me.

I breathed into her hair "I love you Haley James. Always and forever pretty girl. Have fun in New York. Just don't become a Broadway star and forget about the man that loves you so much and possess your heart."

I cupped her face with my hands and pressed my lips against her lips. We kissed passionately for what felt like a lifetime.

"I'm sorry to break up this tender moment but we have to board the plane now Haley." Lydia said.

We let go of each other hesitantly and we walked towards the terminal. Lydia hugged me and promised to bring back Haley in one piece. Haley and I kissed for one last time and said those three amazing words to each other. She waved goodbye as she and her mom got on the plane.

The next three weeks were absolutely torturous. I missed Haley and I know she missed me too. I could not stand being away from Haley because I was so in love with her. I never thought it would be possible to love again but Haley proved me wrong. I am so glad I met her and fell in love for real this time. I still felt bad for not telling her I loved her at Thanksgiving. So I had to do something really special for our one year anniversary.

We talked on the phone every day that she was in New York City. I tried to keep busy so I wouldn't think about missing Haley so much. I worked a lot and hung out with my friends as much as I could. I hung out with my mom too because ever since I started dating Haley, we hadn't had much of a chance to hang out.

About a week after Haley left, I decided to write her a song on my guitar. I started playing at the age of 7 and been writing songs since I was 13. It took me a few days to get a melody but the lyrics were perfect.

When I finished writing the melody, I knew I had to call Haley and tell her. I was going to wait until our anniversary but I was too damn excited. So I called her on the phone and prayed she would answer right away.

"Hello boyfriend. What do I owe this pleasure for your 4th phone call today?" Haley answered after the third ring.

"You know you enjoyed my other three phone calls so I figured the 4th call would be just as good." I said laughing hysterically.

"Aw do you miss me Nate?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do. My girlfriend is in the city of lights and I'm here in the darkness." I said feeling really sad.

"Nathan you promised you would not make me feel bad for leaving." she said playfully.

"I'm sorry Hales. I promise not to make you feel bad anymore. I just called because I love you and needed to hear your voice again." I said seriously.

"I like hearing your voice too Nate but we just talked not even an hour ago." she said missing him even more now.

"Is there a law saying I'm not allowed to call my girlfriend, even though I just called her an hour ago?" I asked sarcastically.

"Absolutely not and I miss you so much right now. I wish you were here with me." she said seriously.

"I wish I was there too but we will see each other in 2 weeks so we have to be patient." I said.

"So was there another reason you called Nathan?" she asked.

"**So was there another reason you called Nathan?" she asked.**

"Yes there is. I have a surprise for you. I was going to wait until our anniversary but I cannot wait another minute to tell you. I wrote you a song on my guitar and I really want to play it for you." I said excitedly.

"Nathan Scott, you are the sweetest and most thoughtful guy that I know. I love you so much. Thank you for writing me a song." she said lovingly.

I picked up my guitar and I put my phone on speaker.

"The song is called 'Hey There, Haley' and it is dedicated to the love of my life." I said as I began playing.

Hey there Haley  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Haley  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Haley  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Haley  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Haley I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Haley  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more weeks and you'll be home again  
And I'll be loving you like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Haley here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

I put my guitar done and took my phone off speaker. I asked Haley if she liked the song and all I heard was crying.

"Haley, what's wrong? Did you not like the song?" I said worrying about her.

"Nathan the song was beautiful. That's why I am crying. These are good tears and I love you even more now!" she said almost at the top of her lungs.

"I was hoping you would like it and I loved writing it for you. I love you Haley and this past year has been wonderful. My life would be empty without you. My life has been changed forever and that is because of you." I said knowing I could I love her forever.

"Nathan, I feel exactly the same way you do. I cannot wait to see you in two weeks and celebrate our one year anniversary. Well I have to go now because my grandma wants to take me and my mom out to dinner. I love you handsome and I will call you later." she said.

"I love you too Hales. Tell your mom and grandma I said hi. Give me a call later and don't get famous on me." I said jokingly.

The next two weeks flew by faster than I expected. I know Haley missed me even more than I thought because we would talk on the phone at least 6 times a day. I never minded because I missed her like hell. I could not wait for her to come home and we could be together again.


	8. It's Only You, Beautiful

Chapter 8: It's Only You, Beautiful

**--I am so sorry for not updating for awhile. It was my b-day 3 days ago so I've been busy paryting it up b/c I turned 21 YAY! Also I've had some writer's block so that did not help either lol. I had to force myself to write this chapter because i'm going down the shore today until Monday night so I wanted to post another chapter before I left. I will be computer deprived for 3 days so I better see some reviews. Please enjoy chapter 8 and hope everyone has a great weekend.**

It was our one year anniversary and I was so damn excited to see my Hales again. She came home last night but she refused to let me pick her up from the airport. She said I had to wait until today to see her. I wasn't happy waiting but I knew I could wait forever if she asked me to. We spent most of the night on the phone but it just made us miss each other more. After we ended the phone call, I tried to go to sleep. I was on an adrenaline rush because Haley was home so sleep did not come for me. I wanted to sneak over to Haley's house so bad but I knew she would get mad at me.

The rest of the morning and afternoon were a blur. I watched T.V., cleaned my room, cleaned the living room and kitchen, washed my car, took an hour nap, organized my CD collection, and ran to the store to pick up a few things because I was going to cook dinner for Haley tonight. I wanted this dinner to be so special and I hoped that Haley liked it. I spent 2 hours in the kitchen trying to perfect my cooking skills. The dinner planned for tonight would be Haley's favorite: chicken parmigiana with spaghetti and meatballs. The appetizer would be Caeser salad and chocolate pudding for dessert. Also I decided to make garlic bread. I asked my mom to watch over the dinner so I could take a quick shower and clean myself up. I wore a striped collared shirt that Haley bought for me a few weeks ago and a pair of jeans. I splashed some cologne on myself that I knew Haley liked a lot.

I thanked my mom and I returned my post in the kitchen. She had to get ready as well because her and Lydia were going to go to the casinos so Haley and I could have some privacy. About a half an hour later, the doorbell rang. My mom answered the door and it was Lydia. My mom came into the kitchen and said goodbye to me. She said that Haley would be right in. Lydia yelled goodbye and the two were off for the casinos. I could feel my heart rate go up because I was so excited to see Haley. A few minutes later, I heard the most beautiful voice call out my name. I walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room.

I froze the moment I locked eyes with her. The both of us seemed mesmerized by each other's presence. For what felt like a lifetime, we just stared at each other. Haley was wearing a half purple jacket with a purple tank top underneath and wore a denim skirt with purple sandals. She looked so beautiful that the sight of her made my heart skip a beat.

"Come here, pretty girl." I said breaking the silence, opened my arms, and hoped she would collapse into them.

She practically sprinted and jumped into my arms. We wrapped our arms around each other and held on so tightly.

"Happy anniversary boyfriend and I missed you terribly." Haley whispered into my ear.

"Happy anniversary Hales and I missed you even more. Also for selfish reasons, you are never allowed to leave again." I said half seriously and half jokingly.

She snuggled closer into my chest and said, "I was hoping you would say that because I never want to leave you again."

I ran my fingers through her hair and noticed that it was shorter. I knew that is why she made me wait to see her. She wanted me to be surprised by her haircut.

"I hope you like my haircut, Nathan. I wanted you to be surprised so I decided to wait until today to show you." Haley said.

"Oh you definitely surprised me, pretty girl. I loved your long hair but I think I can get use to it a little bit shorter. Now you are even more beautiful and I'm pretty sure I have to kiss you now." I said looking into her piercing blue eyes.

"Well if you have to kiss me, who am I to stop you?" she said right before our lips were fused together.

The moment our lips touched, I felt the electricity run through our bodies. I swear I could see fireworks behind my closed eyes. Kissing Haley for the first time in three weeks made me fall even more in love with her. The kiss became even more passionate when our tongues collided with each other. I could kiss Haley forever because her lips tasted so sweet and so did her tongue. I pushed her gently up against the wall and the kiss turned even more heated and passionate. Haley played with the hair on the back of my neck and it nearly drove me wild. I caressed her face with one hand and the other was playing with her hair. Without breaking the kiss, Haley grabbed the hand that was on her cheek and led it to her right breast. I took my other hand out of her hair and cupped her breasts with both of my hands. She moaned into my mouth so I knew she loved where my hands were. I needed air in my lungs so I broke the kiss gently and worked my attention onto her neck. I pressed wet and open-mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw line. She lifted my shirt up so she could run her hands along my bare back. The moment her fingers touched me, I felt the spark again. I returned to her lips and kissed her tenderly. She moved her hands from my back to my chest. Haley broke the kiss and began kissing and sucking on my neck and jaw line. She unbuttoned my shirt and left open-mouthed kisses on my chest and abdomen. Feeling her mouth on my chest and abdomen nearly drove me insane. I wanted to slow this down but it felt so damn good. Every thought of being a good guy almost flew out the window when Haley grabbed my belt buckle and tried undo it. I grabbed her hands and our fingers laced together.

"Hales, I love where this is going but I think we should slow down." I whispered into her ear.

"Oh my gosh Nate. I am so sorry. I have no idea what the hell got into me. I just missed you so much that I guess my hormones took over." she said anxiously and played with her hair nervously.

"You don't have to be sorry, Haley. I missed you too and my hormones took over as well. There is nothing wrong with getting carried away. Nevertheless, I know you are not ready to make that next step. Whenever you are ready, I will be too." I said wishing I could throw her onto the couch and make love to her right now.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that Nate. I'm…" she said as the buzzer in the kitchen went off.

"Hold onto that thought Hales because dinner is ready." I said walking back into the kitchen and buttoned my shirt back up.

Haley followed me and I took the chicken parmigiana out of the oven. I set it on the counter and I took Hales into my arms.

"I love you so much and this has been the best year of my life. I owe my mom everything because she brought you to me. In addition, if Peyton had not left, I never would have met my better half. My life would be nothing if my heart did not belong to you. I missed you but I am so glad you are home now. Happy anniversary Haley James and I hope this dinner shows just how much I'm in love with you." I said never feeling happier than I did right now.

"Aw, Nathan. You are so sweet and I owe your mom everything too. If I were not her patient, we probably would have never met. I know how much Peyton hurt you but her loss was my gain. I love you more than words could ever explain. I did not sleep a wink last night because I was too excited to see you again. I wanted to sneak over here so bad but I really wanted to surprise you with my hair. Happy anniversary Nathan Scott and we can talk about what happened a few minutes ago later. I am dying to eat this dinner you planned out so well." Haley said before kissing my cheek.

I set everything up outside on the patio deck and lit the candles on the table. I turned on the speakers for my Ipod and played a mix I made for Haley. I brought all the food to table and pulled out Haley's chair so she could sit down. I poured her some ice tea and served her the Caesar salad. She thought the whole dinner was delicious. After we finished eating, I asked Haley if she would like to dance. I took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the patio. We swayed back and forth in each other arms. Our heartbeats seemed in tune with the music playing in the background.

Haley wrapped her arms around me tighter and whispered into my chest, "I love you."

I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and whispered into it, "I love you too baby."

She lifted her head up and our eyes locked with each other. I knew in that moment that our relationship was about to change. I could feel the sexual energy between us grow stronger and it can not be denied anymore. I kissed her softly and lifted her up into my arms. I walked into the house and put her down on the couch. She layed back and pulled me on top of her. Our lips collided and this kiss felt more passionate and raw. Her tongue begged entrance to my mouth and I graciously let her tongue invade my mouth. My hands were touching her entire body and I wanted to rip off her clothes so I could feel her bare skin. She began rubbing up against the erection that was happening inside of my pants. I could not take it anymore. I had to take Haley right now or I was going to explode.

My heart nearly jumped into my throat when Haley whispered into my ear, "make love to me Nathan."

**-Sorry for the cliffhanger but I can be evil sometimes lol. Please review and you will find out what happens when I return home from the shore. **


	9. Can't Stop Won't Stop I Must Be Dreaming

Chapter 9: Can't Stop, Won't Stop, I Must Be Dreaming

_I am so sorry for not updating like I promised. This chapter has been done but I've been so busy working that I have not had a chance to update. I promise to update again tomorrow because I have off from work. Please enjoy and please review._

Even though I was more than ready to accept her request, I had to be sure this is what she really wanted. I did not want her to be doing this just to make me happy. I would never take advantage of her like that nor do I want.

"Haley, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her very seriously. "Please do not say yes just to make me happy. I don't want you to regret your first time."

"When I was in New York, I had these awesome dreams about us, Nate. In each dream, making love to you was wonderful. Every morning, I woke up wishing you were next to me so we could reenact the dreams. I love you Nathan and I know you love me. We should express our love by making love to each other. I'm ready and I will not regret this." Haley said kissing me hard on the lips.

Her words were enough for me so I picked her up and carried her into my room. I put her down on the bed and she pulled me on top of her. She unbuttoned my shirt and ran her hands all over my chest and back. I pulled her tank top over her head and my breath caught in my throat. The lacy black bra she was wearing completely stunned me.

"Are you going to stare at my bra all night or are you going to take it off?" Haley said smugly.

I laughed my head off as I undid her bra and threw it across the room. Her breasts were not huge but they were a very decent size. I massaged her breasts and nipples which caused her to moan softly. I kissed a path from her neck to her breasts. I took her left breast into my mouth and she pulled my hair slightly. I sucked, flicked, and kissed her nipples for a long time. She moaned and played with my hair while I paid attention to her breasts. A few minutes later I stopped playing with her breasts and began kissing her lips. Haley opened her mouth and my tongue collided with her tongue. I could hear her heart racing and she panted heavily when I started pulling her skirt down. I hesitated for a moment because I knew after this moment, there was no going back. I looked up at her face and I noticed she was blushing. Before I could say anything, she moved closer to my face and kissed me passionately.

Haley's hand moved to the front of my jeans and she undid my belt buckle. She nervously pulled my jeans off and threw them onto the floor. A certain part of my anatomy was very "happy" to see Haley. I took her hand and led it to my penis. She wrapped her hand around it and jerked lightly. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly when her hand movements became more rapid. I knew I was going to come any minute so I moved Haley's hand away from my penis. I had to find a condom right now or my erection was going to fade. I quickly got up from the bed but Haley grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going handsome?", she whispered into my ear.

"I have to protect you Hales so I need to find a condom.", I said kissing her forehead.

I ran into the bathroom and desperately searched for condoms. I knew I was not going to find any because the last time I bought condoms was when I was sort of with Peyton. I was so pissed now because I really wanted to make love to Haley. I came out of the bathroom looking very defeated.

I climbed into the bed and noticed that Haley was completely naked underneath the covers and that only made my erection harder.

"Baby, I'm really sorry but I don't have any condoms." I said burying my face into a pillow.

Haley lifted my head off the pillow and began laughing hysterically.

"Nathan, just go to the store and buy some silly. You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"You are absolutely right, Hales. Do not put those clothes back on because I will not be gone for very long." I whispered seductively into her ear.

I quickly put my clothes back on, kissed Haley goodbye, and ran out the door.

I drove the convenience store as fast as I could (legally of course) and something hit me: I was going to be taking Haley's virginity in a matter of minutes. I know she offered it to me but it made me nervous. I hoped one day that she would not regret giving it to me.

I ran into the convenience store and bought three boxes(I knew we would not use all three but I wanted to be prepared for the next time we did this). I paid for the condoms and drove home as fast as I could. I pulled up to my driveway and practically sprinted into the house. I dashed into my room and saw Haley sleeping in my bed. I jumped onto the bed and shook Haley until she woke up.

She quickly woke up and our lips attacked each other. A few minutes later, my clothes were on the floor and I was ripping the box open to retrieve a condom. I took the condom out of the box and rolled it onto my erection.

I whispered into Haley's ear, "if I hurt you or it feels too weird, please tell me and we will stop."

Haley grabbed my condom-clad erection and pulled it near her entrance and said "I promise to tell you but I don't think it will hurt. Now please make love to me or I will change my mind."

Within a matter of seconds, I was inside of Haley. It felt absolutely amazing and wonderful. She wrapped her legs around my waist and begged me to thrust harder. I gave into her request and she moaned loudly. We made love two more times before we passed out from exhaustion.

Haley shook me awake around 3 A.M. saying, "Nathan I'm going to go home now."

I grabbed her tightly and said, "you are not going anywhere."

"That's sweet but my mom might be home and worrying about me.", she said.

I looked out my window and saw that my mom's car was not in the driveway.

"My mom is not home yet so neither is your mom. So you are spending the night with me whether you like it or not.", I said wrapping my arms around her.

She whispers in my ear that she likes being held against her will. I squeezed her so tightly against my chest, breathed into her hair that I love her, and could die right now from happiness.

She looked at me and said, "you cannot die now because I would be sad."

"Baby, I promise I am not going anywhere yet!" I said.

We kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep. My mom woke us up two hours later. She shook me awake and said that Lydia was waiting for Haley in the car. In addition, she said she wanted to talk to me after Haley left. We both got dressed and I apologized to Haley.

"Babe, I am so sorry for everything. I hope your mom is not too mad at you.", I said quickly putting my clothes on.

Haley wrapped her arms around me and said, "Nathan, last night was amazing and I do not care if my mom is mad at me. I am 20 years old and she cannot baby me the rest of her life. Making love to you was totally worth it. This past year has been wonderful and that is because of you. I got to experience what love really is. I love you so much Nate. Thank you for giving me your heart and taking mine."

I had tears in my eyes when she said that. I hugged her and thanked her so much for giving me her heart and taking mine in return.

I walked her to the door and kissed her hand. She wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "Love you babe."

"Love you too pretty girl.", I said before I kissed her lips.

We kissed one last time and then she left. My mom was waiting in the living room.

Before she could say anything, I jumped right in. "Mom, I know what you are going to say. I did not pressure Haley to do anything she did not want to do. It was our one-year anniversary and we wanted to make it special. I did wear protection so you do not have to worry about that. I asked Haley if she was sure and she was."

"Well I was not going to yell at you about that Nathan because you are both adults and that is your decision. However, I have one question to ask you: do you love her? I do not mean like saying you love her just to get her in bed. I mean like honest, pure, deep, meaningful, cannot breathe when she walks into the room, think about her constantly, hold her hand and never let go, hug her for no reason, kiss her breathlessly, and say you love her very chance you get!", my mom said seriously and motherly.

"Yes mom, I do. I love her so much! You are right about everything. I cannot breathe when she walks into the room. I think about her all the time. I hug her for no reason and she loves that. Every kiss leaves us both breathless. I say I love you every second I am with her.", I said knowing every word was true.

"Nathan I am so happy for you. I saw how hard it was with you and Peyton. I am sorry it did not work out for you and her.", she said.

"It's ok Mom because I got to meet the girl of my dreams. I love Haley infinity times more than I did Peyton.", I said.

"So if Peyton ever did come back, you wouldn't go back to her?", she asked me questionably.

"Hell no because she hurt me too many times. My heart was always hurting when I was with her because she didn't love me like I loved her. But it doesn't matter now because the love I had for her is all gone. I love Haley and I would never hurt her like that by going back to Peyton." I said honestly.

"Nate, I am really happy for you and Haley. I'm glad you love her like that and I'm pretty sure she feels the same.", she said.

"Mom you are so right. Haley tells me she loves me all the time. The things she does let me know she loves me too. She will grab my hand or wrap her arms around me. She will call me out of the blue just to see how my day is going. If I am having a bad day, she will listen to all my problems and try to help me solve them. If I am having a good day, and when I come home, she pats me on the back and kisses me on the cheek.", I said wishing that Haley was here right now.

"I'm glad that you got to know and love her Nathan because that's all she wanted. She wanted to fall in love and hopefully get married.", she said.

"Are you suggesting that I propose to Haley?", I asked shockingly.

"That's not my decision Nathan. It's only been a year but if you are sure that you want to make that kind of commitment, then go for it. But you know that Haley isn't cured from cancer?", she said.

"I know that Mom. I've known that from the beginning and it doesn't matter. It doesn't make me love her any less. I know she could die tomorrow but I wouldn't trade this past year for the world.", I said hoping my words would not come true.

"Well you have made your point Brian. That's all I wanted from you. I wanted you to be honest and you passed the test. I am going to bed now because I am exhausted.", she said as she rose from the couch and kissed me goodnight.

I went into my room and collapsed onto the bed. I was about to fall asleep but I heard banging at the window. I got up and saw Haley on the balcony waving at me. I opened the balcony door and she jumped into my arms.

"What are you doing back here?", I asked her after I put her down onto the bed.

"Well I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without my baby.", she said.

"Aw that's sweet Haley but was your mom really pissed?", I asked hoping her answer was no.

"Nope, she was not mad at all. She just wanted to make sure we were in love.", she said.

"Wow, my mom wanted to make sure of the same thing too." I said laughing my head off.

We started making out and eventually our clothes were on the floor. After making love, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

This was the best one year anniversary and making love to Haley really opened up my eyes. I can't or won't stop loving Haley and I must be dreaming because being with Haley is the only thing that matters.


	10. We're One Mistake From Being Together

Chapter 10: We're One Mistake From Being Together

_I am updating like I promised. All you readers are probably going to hate me after this chapter because there is a lot of drama that happens. I am sorry in advance but it has to be done. Please review and don't hate me too much lol._

Four months later, something happened that really tested our relationship. One night I was coming home from work and I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was get some food and cuddle with Haley. I pulled into my driveway and saw somebody sitting on the porch. I thought it was Haley so I got out of my car really fast. I was about to say hello pretty girl but as I got to the porch, I noticed it wasn't Haley. It was Peyton, the girl who broke my heart 2 years ago.

She came over to me and said "hey Nathan, haven't seen you in awhile."

"Wow, Peyton, what are you doing here?", I said completely shocked to see her after so long.

"I am in town for little while visiting my dad and I figured I would have to see you too. How have you been since I left?", she said.

"I've been great and I'm glad you are here", I said as we hugged each other.

She whispered in my ear, "I really missed you a lot."

She looked at me with her brown and brooding eyes. I was about to say something but she pressed her lips against mine. I tried to pull away but she was aggressive. I felt her tongue try to get past my teeth.

Then I heard a voice say, "Nathan, what are you doing?"

I pushed Peyton off of me and saw Haley staring at us with tears in her eyes. She started running away and I went chasing after her.

"Haley, please don't leave until I explain what happened", I shouted.

She stopped and whipped around real fast by saying angrily, "I understand exactly what just happened, You just used me to distract you until Peyton came back. You never loved me. You just said you did so I would believe your lies. I can't believe I was an idiot to fall for you. I can't believe that I opened up to you and let you in. I gave you my heart and you crushed it!! I gave you my virginity and I honestly thought you deserved it. Why would you do this to me?"

Before I could answer, she said, "oh I get it now! You figured I would have been dead by the time Peyton came back so you wouldn't have to explain it to me. I told you I didn't want your sympathy and you obviously felt sorry for me. Or maybe you thought I would be ok with it. You thought I would say, oh it's ok Nathan, you can go back to your old girlfriend. Don't worry about me though. I just thought that the man I loved very much felt the same way but obviously not."

"Haley, don't think any of those things", I said on the verge of tears.

She started walking away but I grabbed her and pulled her against me. She kept hitting me and pushing me.

"I hate you Nathan Scott!! You are a horrible person and I don't even know why I fell in love with you in the first place. You are an asshole and a jerk just like every other guy on this planet.", she said as she still kept hitting and pushing me.

She slapped me across the face and said, "get the fuck off of me."

I let go and she ran home. I didn't try chasing her because I couldn't believe that she slapped me and said those horrible things that I deserved to hear. I walked back to my house crying.

Peyton was waiting for me on the porch and said, "what the hell was that all about Nathan?"

"That was my girlfriend who caught us kissing", I said feeling more lousy than ever.

"Oh my god, you have a girlfriend?! But I thought you were waiting for me Nathan??", she said shockingly.

I totally snapped and said, "excuse me but how could I wait for a girl who told me that she didn't want a long-distance relationship and would never love me like I loved her? Also you never said if you were going to come back or not. I was sick of my heart hurting Peyton. You caused my heart a lot of pain and grief. You would want me one minute and the next, you wanted nothing to do with me. A guy can handle only so much and I handled too much. I cried for months after you left for New York. My friends tried to help but I only wanted you. A year and four months ago, everything changed. I met Haley and she turned my world up-side down and inside out. She actually wanted to be with me like a normal girlfriend. She didn't dump me all the time and then beg me to come back like you did. I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me. We both brought happiness to each others lives. When I fell in love with Haley, I fell out of love with you. I figured you were never coming back and that was fine with me. You hurt me too many times Peyton and I am done having this conversation. Get the hell out of here and out of my life for good this time. Don't ever come back here again because I don't want you anymore."

"Nathan you are making a huge mistake.", Peyton said pleadingly.

"No this is the first good decision I have made when it comes to you.", I said knowing it was true.

"Haley will never understand the pain we both endured as children.", she said.

"Yes she does understand the pain I went through as child even better than you ever did Peyton. Please just leave because you just screwed everything up. Now Haley hates me and I have to figure out how to get her to stop hating me.", I said feeling so much pain and anger in my heart.

"Nathan, you are going to regret this one day. According to my dad, you were still pining over me and you were waiting for me to come home.", she said hoping to probably change my mind.

"Yes I was until 16 months ago when Haley came into my life. When I started going out with Haley, I stopped calling your dad and visiting him because it wasn't worth it anymore. Peyton get the hell out of here right now!! I hate you and never want to see you again.", I said angrily.

She didn't say anything and just walked to her car. She got in and drove away. I tried to contain my composure going into the house. I saw my mom sitting on the couch and I just completely lost it. She got up from the couch and held me in her arms.

"Mom, Haley hates me, and I don't know how she will ever forgive me.", I said sobbing into her chest.

"Aw Nate, tell me what happened.", she said soothingly.

I told her everything while hysterically crying my eyes out. She said that what I did was wrong and Haley had every right to be mad.

"If you saw Haley kissing another guy, wouldn't you be upset?", she asked.

"Yes I would and but I would've beaten the crap out of the guy. The thing I don't understand is why she thought I was just using her.", I said still feeling sad.

"Well honey when people are upset, they will say or do off the wall things. Nate, just give Haley some time to deal with this situation. Wait a few days and then try to patch things up. I know you two will work this thing out. I know you Nathan and I know you would never use Haley like that. If you ever did, I would hurt you. Go get some sleep and we will deal this tomorrow.", she hugging me tightly. She left the room a few minutes later leaving me with the guilt still radiating in my heart.

I went into my room but I didn't sleep a wink. I was so use to Haley being in bed with me. I kept replaying what happened in my head all night. I couldn't believe how stupid I was to fall for Peyton's trick.

_Deb's POV_

I was on the phone with Lydia for most of the night. Lydia said that Haley was very angry and couldn't stop crying. She kept saying that she hated Nathan and she never wanted to see or hear from him again. Lydia tried to reason with Haley but she was too damn stubborn. We tried to come up with solutions but we knew only Nathan and Haley could solve this predicament.


	11. Like You'll Never See Me Again

Chapter 11: Like You'll Never See Me Again

_Thank you so much for the reviews...they mean so much to me!! I promise Naley will be together again...just be a little patient lol. This chapter is not very long but it is very insightful. Please review and enjoy Chapter 11._

I raced to the airport to stop Haley from leaving. I was not going to let her leave without a fight. I loved her too damn much and I did not want her to leave forever. I had to explain the whole situation with Peyton and Haley needs to know the truth. I sat in traffic and contemplated how my life has been a living hell for the past month and yesterday made it worse.

_Flashback_

_A whole month went by and I was going crazy. I waited 2 days before I called Haley. Every time I called, she hung up, didn't answer or her mom said she didn't want to talk to me. I called every day for like a week but it got me nowhere. I bought her flowers and tried to give them to her. She threw them back into my face and slammed the door. I wrote her a letter apologizing and sent it in the mail. Her mom said when Haley opened the letter, she ripped it into shreds. I missed Haley a lot but she wanted nothing to do with me. I stopped calling, sending letters, and flowers because I was tired of not getting a response. My friends tried to hook me up with other girls but I really wasn't interested. One night I came home from work and went into my room to go to sleep. My mom knocked on the door but I said that I wasn't hungry. She came into the room and said there was a surprise in the living room for me. I got up and followed her to the living room. I saw Haley sitting on the couch. My mom went into the kitchen to leave us alone. I didn't know what to say to her. But she started talking before I could say a word. _

"_I know you are probably wondering why I am here. I just came to say goodbye because I am going to move in with my grandmother in New York.", she said looking at the floor. _

"_Why are you leaving?", I asked feeling happy but sad to see her._

"_I can't stand living here anymore and it's time for a change.", she said exasperatingly._

"_I don't want you to leave Haley.", I said truthfully_

"_Don't say something you don't mean Nathan. What we had was special but it's over now.", she said forlornly._

_I wanted to say something but she stopped me by saying, "It's alright Nate. I don't need a long and drawn out explanation of what happened. I'm sure you and Peyton have never been better and I'm sure you two will have a wonderful life together. I just needed to see you before I go so you know I'm not mad anymore." _

_She got up and hugged me. I hugged her back and whispered in her ear "Hales, please don't leave me." She looked at me with her piercing blue eyes and before she could say a word, I kissed her on the lips. She pushed me away and I saw the tears in her eyes. Haley walked towards the door and said "goodbye Nathan" and ran out the door. I felt numb and confused. My mom and Lydia came out of the kitchen a few minutes later. Lydia put her arms around me and said she was so sorry that Haley was acting this way. _

"_I tried to convince her to stay and work this thing out but she's adamant that you should be with Peyton. I know you didn't use my daughter for some game. I know you love her very much. If you do still love her and I can tell you do, please think of some way to get her to stay. Her plane leaves at 3pm tomorrow but we will be at the airport around 12 or 12:30 P.M..", Lydia said before leaving as well. I went to bed that night and had a crazy dream. But the dream helped me figure out a way to get Haley to stay. _

_I was in my room and my dad came out of nowhere. We hugged briefly before he said, "are you going to let Haley leave without knowing the truth? Swallow your pride son and tell her the truth." _

"_But Dad I tried to do that but she wouldn't listen.", I said._

"_Well Nathan you didn't try hard enough. Do you love her, son?", he asked._

"_Yes with all my heart and soul.", I said._

"_You need to let her know that by your actions too not just your words.", he said_

"_How am I suppose to do that Dad?", I asked really confused by what my dad was saying. _

"_Your mother didn't raise an idiot so you should be able to figure it out yourself. Just follow your heart and you will know what to do.", he said as he was fading away._

"_Dad, wait! What if following my heart doesn't work?", I begged him as I woke up from the dream._

_It was morning and I knew the answer. I quickly got dressed and found my mom eating breakfast. _

"_Mom, I know how to get Haley to stay.", I said excitedly._

"_Good morning to you too Nate.", she said not even looking at me. _

"_Oh sorry good morning. Aren't you going to ask me how I am going to get Haley to stay?", I asked._

"_I'm sure you will tell me honey.", she said jokingly._

"_Well last night I had a dream.", I said as I explained the dream and how I knew the answer when I woke up._

_I explained to my mom how was I going to get Haley to stay and a few minutes later I was rushing out the door to the airport._

_End Flashback_


	12. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter 12: Will You Marry Me?

I made it to the airport after being stuck in traffic for over an hour. That hour helped me come up with a good speech that would hopefully convince Haley to stay. I was certain my plan would work and I prayed that it did. I rushed to find the terminal leaving for New York when the conversation with my mom kept playing in my head.

_Flashback_

_I looked at my mom's face after telling her the plan but I could not tell if she was happy or not_

"_Wow, that's a big step," she said with a shocked look on her face._

_The plan was very simple: I was going to ask Haley to marry me. _

"_I know it is but it's my last chance to prove to Haley that I want to be with her and only her," I said knowing I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her._

"_Well I am all for it Nathan and I pray that it does the trick," my mom said hugging me tightly._

_I let of of my mom and asked her, "can I give Haley grandma's ring?"_

"_Nate, your grandma would be honored that you are giving her ring to Haley", my mom said before she went into her room and found the box the ring was in. _

_She hugged me and congratulated me in advance and said, "now go get your soon-to-be wife before she boards that plane." _

_End Flashback_

A smile broke onto my face because I knew Haley was the one for me. I never wanted another woman ever again. I want to be with Haley for the rest of my life. I just hoped that she felt the same way about me.

It took me fifteen minutes to find the terminal and I was seriously out of breath. I found Lydia and Haley standing in line. I pushed past the people and stopped right in front of them. They both looked shocked to see me.

Haley said with a perplexed look on her face, "what the hell are you doing here, Nathan?"

I took Haley out of the line and led her towards some chairs. I began spilling my guts hoping it would work. I explained everything that happened before and after she saw me kissing Peyton.

"I couldn't let you leave without knowing the truth. I should have told Peyton to leave when she was sitting on the porch but I didn't. Hales, I am so sorry for hurting you like that. I deserved to be yelled and slapped at but please don't leave like this. I love you so much and it kills me that I screwed up our relationship. I don't want to get back with Peyton ever. I want to be with you and only you." I said feeling my heart flutter with so much love for her.

I noticed she was crying and her hands were shaking. "Do you love me Haley?", I asked her hoping her answer was the one I was looking for.

She nodded her head and whispered "yes, very much."

I got down onto one knee and looked into her eyes and said, "Haley Elizabeth James, I love you too. Will you please stay and marry me?"

I opened the box and showed her the ring. I slipped the ring onto her finger and waited for her reply. She began crying even harder as she said...


	13. Take A Bow

Chapter 13: Take A Bow

**-Sorry I haven't updated lately. Just been busy w/ work and life lol. This chapter is going to be from Haley's POV. It will explain Haley's feelings toward the situation where Nathan kissed Peyton. I know you are dying to know what Haley's answer will be to Nathan's proposal so please be a little patient...you will find out at the end of this chapter. The title of this chapter is a song written by the great Rihanna. The lyrics will appear a lot in this chapter so be prepared. So enjoy and please review!**

Making love to Nathan during our one year anniversary was wonderful. It was everything I dreamed of and so much more. I was so in love with him and it scared me sometimes. I knew my time was limited and the cancer could come back but it did not seem to bother Nathan. He loved me probably just as much as I do. But something happened that made me question what our relationship stood for.

Four months after our one year anniversary, I caught him making out with his ex-girlfriend Peyton. I was on my way to Nathan's house because we pratically inseparable since we made love and we could not spend a night apart. I walked up the driveway and stepped onto the porch when I saw the most horrible thing in the world.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" I said feeling the tears roll down my face.

I could not believe what my eyes were seeing. My heart felt like it was breaking into a thousand pieces.

I had to get out of here because my heart could not take this scene anymore.

I ran as fast as I could but Nathan came running after me screaming "Haley, please don't leave until I explain what happened?"

I stopped running and totally flipped out at him. I said so many terrible things because I was so angry and hurt.

Nathan tried to apologize but I did not want to hear it.

_  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow _

He tried to hold me in his arms and make it all better. I said that I hated him so much and he was just like every other guy on the planet. I hit and slapped him across the face before he finally let me go.

I ran all the way home hysterically crying. I have no idea how I could see with the tears in my eyes.

I bursted through my house and rushed into my room. I threw myself onto the bed and cried even more because I could smell Nathan's cologne on my pillow. I picked up the pillow and chucked it onto the floor. My mom came into my room and sat down onto the bed. She opened up her arms and I collapsed into them. I explained the whole story and told her that I never wanted to see Nathan Scott ever again.

The next week was absolutely horrible. Nathan came by my house everday trying to apologize.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out 

I slammed the door in his face but after awhile, I did not bother to answer it. He called everday or sent flowers and letters. The one time he came by, he sang me a song about how much he loved me and I was the one for him. Instead of going outside to stop him, I threw all the stuff he left at my house out the window. Forunately, they landed in the yard where the sprinklers were.

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)_

Eventually, I could not take it anymore. I decided to move to New York to be with my grandma. I was so miserable without Nathan but I knew I couldn't be with him anymore. He stopped coming around so I knew he probably got back together with Peyton. I really thought that Nathan could be faithful but I was obviously wrong. Nathan was the biggest liar in the world.

_Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh_

_How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now  


My mom helped me plan everything. She tried to stop me but I refused to listen. Nathan and I were through and we had to stop kidding ourselves. I had to say goodbye to Nathan and let him know I was not mad anymore.

So yesterday my mom and I went to Deb's house to see Nathan. I sat on the couch and contemplated how I was going to say goodbye. Nathan came into the living room and looked totally surprised to see me.

I explained that I was moving to New York and I came to say goodbye.

I could see it in his eyes that he did not want me to leave.

I said that I wasn't mad anymore and hoped he and Peyton had a great life together. I rose from the couch and hugged him more tightly than I should have.

He whispered into my ear, "Hales, please don't leave me."

I lifted my head and our eyes interlocked. Before I could say a word, his lips were pressed against mine.

I wanted this kiss to last forever and that thought broke my heart. I pushed Nathan away and walked towards the door. I whispered "goodbye Nathan" and ran out the door.

I cried the whole way home because I wanted to run back and kiss Nathan with all the love I had for him in my heart.

I was making a huge mistake by leaving tomorrow but my grandma was so excited that I was going to live with her.

That night I cried myself to sleep and hoped that Nathan would come to the airport to stop me.

If he came to the airport and declared his love for me, I would forgive him.

When I woke up this morning, I was really nervous. I did not know what I was going to do if Nathan did not show up.

My mom and I arrived at the airport and I looked everywhere for Nathan. I stood in line and kept praying Nathan would sweep me off my feet.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard a lot of commotion behind me. I turned around and Nathan was cutting in front of everybody to get to me.

I was so shocked to see him that I said "what the hell are you doing here Nathan?"

Nathan took me out of the line and sat me down near some chairs. He explained everything that happened before and after he kissed Peyton.

"I couldn't let you leave without knowing the truth. I should have told Peyton to leave when she was sitting on the porch but I didn't. Hales, I am so sorry for hurting you like that. I deserved to be yelled and slapped at but please don't leave like this. I love you so much and it kills me that I screwed up our relationship. I don't want to get back with Peyton ever. I want to be with you and only you.", he said with so much tenderness in his voice.

I started crying because his speech was so sweet. This was exactly what I wanted from him. I wanted him to declare his love for me and wanted only to be with me.

He put his hands on my shoulders and made me look into his eyes. "Do you love me, Haley?"

I could only nod my head and whisper, "yes, very much."

Nathan took his hands off my shoulder and got down onto one knee.

My heart almost stopped when he said, "Haley Elizabeth James, I love you too. Will you please stay and marry me?"

He opened the box and I saw the ring. He took it out of the box and slipped it onto my finger.

I cried even harder as I said, "yes, yes, yes, yes, I will marry you Nathan Royal Scott" and jumped into his arms and kissed each part of his face.


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_**I know you were expecting another chapter but this note is very important. I have two possible ideas for the next chapter but i'm not too sure which one I want to use. So I'm hoping the readers of this story can help me. **_

_**Idea #1:**_

_**Nathan and Haley leave the airport and go straight to Nathan's house. After some makeup sex, Haley's cell phone rings. She asks Nathan to answer it because she was in the bathroom. So Nathan answers the phone and this call rattles him really bad. He quickly put his clothes on and runs outside. Haley comes rushing after him begging him to stop. They get into a huge fight in the rain. Nathan walks away and leaves Haley crying on the sidewalk. He goes to a friend's house and hides out there for the rest of the day. Haley waits patiently at Nathan's house but he never comes home. Deb tells Haley to go home and once Nate comes home, she will send him over to apologize again. Nathan goes home around 2:30am but Deb refuses to let him come into the house. So Nathan walks in the rain to Haley's house. Lydia was still awake because she was worried about Haley when she heard knocking at the door. She lets Nathan inside and he runs upstairs to Haley's room. They makeup of course and Haley kepts that ring on her finger.**_

_**Idea#2:**_

_**Nathan and Haley leave the airport and go straight to Nathan's house. After some makeup sex, Haley's cell phone rings. She asks Nathan to answer it because she was in the bathroom. So Nathan answers the phone and this phone call rattles him really bad. He quickly puts his clothes on and runs outside. Haley comes rushing after him begging him to stop. They get into a huge fight in the rain. But they makeup right away.**_

_**So submit your reviews and tell me which idea you like better...I greatly appreciate it!**_


	15. Paradise Lost Pt 1

Chapter 14: Paradise Lost Pt.1

_**-Sorry for not updating in awhile. Life always seems to get in the way...I'm sure the readers understand that. Thank you for the reviews and I am going with idea #1. This is part one and part two will be in the next chapter. I do not when I will be able to update again b/c I go back to work tomorrow and I start school again on Tuesday so please be patient for another update. So enjoy chapter 14 and leave awesome reviews. **_

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes, I will marry you Nathan Royal Scott."_

Haley's words rang in my ears as she jumped into my arms. I was the happiest guy in the world and I knew this was the right thing to do.

She held me so tightly and began crying. "I am so sorry Nathan. I blew the whole situation out of proportion. I have no idea why I got so angry in the first place."

"No, Hales", I said. "You don't have to be sorry because you had every right to be mad at me. If I saw you kissing another guy, I would probably be mad too. I'm sorry for hurting you like that and I promise to never do it again."

"I love you so much Nate, thank you for coming today", she said looking into my eyes.

"Oh god Haley. I love you too pretty girl and I'm just glad you are staying now", I said as I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her passionately.

She kissed me back with such longing. We didn't care that people were staring and cheering for us. We broke the embrace hesitantly and Lydia came over to us. She hugged us both and asked to see the ring. Haley showed her the ring and they both hugged each other. Lydia hugged me and thanked me for getting Haley to stay.

"Are you o.k. with me marrying Haley?", I asked hoping she would give us her blessing.

"Yes Nathan, you will make a perfect son-in-law", she said as she hugged us both again and told us we could leave. We walked hand-in-hand to the parking garage and found the car. Haley opened the backseat door and climbed in.

"Babe, what are you doing?", I asked laughingly.

"Come sit back here with me for a minute", Haley said as she pulled me in and wrapped her arms around me.

Before I could say a word, she kissed me fiercely and passionately.

I broke the embrace and said "honey, as much as I love kissing you, we need to leave so we don't run into traffic."

"I know, but what you did back there was very romantic. I've missed you and I know you've missed me too. Can't we just make out for a little bit? You deserve a make out session after proposing to me", she said very seductively.

"Alright you twisted my arm", I said sarcastically.

"It wasn't that hard to do baby" ,she said laughing quietly.

She pulled me towards her lips and we made out for 20 minutes.

She broke the embrace and said "we should go home now."

"Can't we make out for another 10 minutes honey?", I asked like a whiny school girl.

"Oh now you don't want to leave," she said laughing. "O.k. but only 10 minutes because we need to talk as well."

"We can talk on the ride home Haley", I said.

We made out for another 10 minutes and then we got up front and left the airport garage. While we were driving, she asked me why I proposed.

"I couldn't think of another way to get you to stay and forgive me. Also I had a dream last night that made me decide to propose", I said.

I told her about the dream and she started crying again.

"Hey, babe don't cry", I said putting my arm around her.

"I've been such a mess without you Nathan. Yesterday after you kissed me, I realized I didn't want to leave. I felt so stupid leaving your house. I cried myself to sleep last night. I kept praying that you would show up today and beg me to stay. That's all I wanted from you. I wanted you to come and fight for our relationship. I know you did by sending flowers and letters but I wanted you to shout to the world that you love me and only want to be with me. But I never imagined that you would propose to me though. Also you tricked me, Mr. Scott", Haley said snuggling closer into my chest.

"How did I trick you Ms. James?", I asked teasingly.

"You knew I would say yes because my dream was to get married before the cancer came back", she said punching me lightly in the arm.

"Actually that thought never crossed my mind because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never realized how much I needed you in my life until we kind of broke up. But I did make another dream of yours come true and that was to fall in love with a hot guy", I said laughing softly. Haley punched me in the arm again when I said that.

"I wanted to make all of your dreams come true because I love you so much and didn't care if the whole airport saw my proposal", I said as she kissed me on the cheek and thanked me for everything.

"So does this mean you forgive me, Haley James?", I asked her.

"Yes I do forgive you Nathan but I'm not Haley James anymore", she said.

Before I could ask why, Haley put her hand over my lips. "It's Haley James, soon-to-be Scott now."

I pulled Haley onto my lap and kissed her with all the love I had for her in my heart and soul.

It began raining so it made the traffic even worse. By the time we made it back to my house, it was pouring. I ran to the passenger's side and opened the door for Haley. I picked her up and ran to the house. I put her down and closed the door. She pushed me against the door and kissed me passionately. I took off my shirt and she took off her shirt. Her breasts rubbed up against my chest and I felt so hot. I picked her up and carried her to my room. The rest of our clothes came off and we made love four times before we could pull apart. She got up to go to the bathroom and I heard her phone ringing.

"Can you answer that Nate?", she yelled from the bathroom.

I picked it up and a guy's voice asked if he could talk to Haley.

"Umm who is this?", I asked wondering who this guy was.

The name is Chris Keller but I don't believe he knows who you are.

"My name is Nathan", I said kind of irritated that this Chris guy talked in the third person.

"Oh you are the infamous Nathan Scott that Hales was always talking about". Chris said.

"I'm sorry but how do you know Haley?", I asked feeling more confused than ever.

"I met her at the company picnic where my mom and her mom works three weeks ago. We talked for awhile and I asked her out on a few dates. After we kissed on the third date….", Chris said right when I hung up on him

I quickly got dressed and felt the anger rise. Haley came out of the bathroom and asked me if it was her mom on the phone. I didn't look at her or answer her.

"Nathan, are you alright?", she asked and tried to put her arms around me.

"No it wasn't your mom", I said angrily and pushed her away from me.

"Oh, who was it then and why are dressed?", she asked looking confused and hurt.

"It was Chris who told me all about your relationship with him!!", I said as I stormed out of my room and ran outside into the rain.

Haley threw on her clothes, chased after me and yelled "Nathan, wait please don't leave like this."

I whirled around and could barely see Haley because of the rain.

"Did you think to tell me about Chris maybe before I proposed to you??", I asked feeling really hurt inside.

"Would it have made a difference Nathan?", she said as the raindrops fell on her face.

The words popped out of my mouth before I could think, "yes it would of made a difference."

Haley said "how dare you say that Nathan. I was going to tell you about Chris if you came to the airport. You did come to stop me from leaving and you proposed. All I could think about after that was I loved you and couldn't wait to marry you. I was going to tell you about Chris later."

"You should have told me about him right away. This isn't fair! I can't believe you did this to me and to our relationship!" I said I began walking away but she stopped me.

"You want to talk about not fair Nathan Scott? It wasn't fair to me that you kissed your ex-girlfriend", Haley said angrily.

"You are really going to bring that up again?", I asked very nastily.

"Yes I am because what I did doesn't compare to what you did. But I forgave you didn't I? If I didn't forgive you, I would have gotten on that plane and never looked back. O.k. I should have told you about Chris and I'm sorry", she said.

I couldn't shake the thought that she went out with another guy behind my back so I started walking.

She screamed my name begging me to come back. "What can I do to fix this? What will get you to stay and forgive me? Do you want me to fight for our relationship like I wanted to you to do? I will stand here until we get pneumonia if that's what you want me to do. I will do anything to get you to stay! What do you want from me Nate? I love you so much but obviously that isn't enough. You obviously hate me right now and I'm sorry for that. If you need time, I understand. If you really love me, you will forgive me."

I grabbed Haley's hand and took the ring off her finger.

"I don't think I can marry you anymore", was my response to the shocked look on her face.

Our life was so perfect only 3 hours ago….what the hell happened?


	16. Paradise Lost Pt 2

Chapter 15: Paradise Lost Pt. 2

_**-Thank you for the reviews...i know you are so pissed off at Nathan but he was really upset. Sometimes when you are upset, you do stupid and crazy things. Just like Haley did with the whole Peyton situation. I promise Naley will be alright. This chapter will start off in Haley's POV and end in Nathan's POV. Also you will find out more about Chris Keller(he's nice in this story). So please enjoy and leave awesome reviews as always. If you have any comments about the season 6 premiere, you can leave reviews about that too b/c it was AWESOME...LEYTON 4-Ever! Nanny Carrie & Victoria Davis are the biggest bitches in Tree Hill!! **_

Haley's POV

"_I don't think I can marry you anymore."_

Nathan's words rang in my ears even after he took the ring off my finger and ran away.

I sat on the sidewalk and cried hysterically. Our life was so perfect only three hours ago...what the hell happened?

We were finally back together and I thought everything was going to be alright but I was obviously wrong.

I knew I should have told Nathan about Chris. I just didnt think that he would freak out so badly.

I was really cold sitting in the rain so I got up and ran back to Nathan's house. I would wait all day if I have to. I'm not letting Nathan get away that easily. I am completely and hopelessly in love with him and nothing would ever change that.

I jumped into the shower so I could warm up and cry some more. I hope Nathan would come back soon and forgive me like I forgave him.

After the shower, I put my wet clothes in the washer and borrowed Nathan's sweatpants and t-shirt. I sat in the living room and watched TV for the rest of the day. I put my clothes in the dryer and noticed that it had been 5 hours since Nathan left. I must of dozed off after that because when I woke up, Deb was shaking me lightly to wake up.

"Haley, I'm sorry to wake you. I was just wondering where Nathan is", she said looking worried.

I stretched and rose from the couch quickly. "I wish I knew where he was. We kind of got into a fight and he stormed out of the house. I was hoping he would be back by now."

"Oh Haley, sit down and tell me everything that happened", Deb said sitting down on the couch.

I started with the aiport proposal and ended with Nathan taking the ring back and saying he couldn't marry me anymore.

"Wow my son is a bigger idiot than I thought. I'm sorry Hales and I know that you and Nathan will work this out. Why don't I take you home and the second Nate comes home, I will make him go to your house to apologize again", Deb said hugging me tightly.

I took my clothes out of the dryer and put them back on. I stole some of Nathan's clothes because I hoped he would come by my house later.

My mom was waiting for me when I got home. I explained everything that happened after she saw us at the airport.

After she comforted me and promised if Nathan came by, she would send him up to my room. I went into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I realized that I should call Chris back and explain what happened.

I dialed his number and he answered after the third ring.

"Nice work Keller. You blurted out to the Nathan that we went out on a few dates and kissed once before I had a chance to tell him. I could totally strangle you and beat the shit out of you right now", I said wanting to say more but he cut me off.

"Whoa, Hales! I had no idea you and Nathan got back together. I am happy that you did because you were so mopey and miserable without him. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble between the two of you", Chris said sincerely.

"It's alright Chris. I'm just upset because Nathan and I did get back together but we got into a huge fight about you", I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Hales, don't cry. Tell Keller the story of the Naley reunion", he said calmly.

"Well you know I was going to move to New York to live with my grandma. I had to say goodbye to Nathan and let him know I wasn't mad anymore. So yesterday I went to his house and told him I wasn't mad and hoped he and Peyton had a good life together. I hugged him and he begged me not to leave. Before I could say anything, he kissed me on the lips. I realized at that moment, I was making a huge mistake. You know how stubborn I am though so I pushed Nathan away and left his house crying. Last night I prayed that Nathan would come to the airport and stop me from leaving. That's all I wanted from him. I wanted Nate to declare his love for me and tell me there was no other woman for him. So this morning, my mom and I went to the airport. I was so nervous and scared. I kept waiting for Nathan to show up and I was so happy that he did. He totally surprised me by asking me to marry him. Of course I said yes because I love him so much and I forgave him instantly. We left the airport and went back to his house. I'll spare the details but you know the rest. Then you call my phone and everything changed. Nathan stormed out of the house and I ran after him in the rain. We yelled at each other and then Nathan took the ring back. He said that he couldn't marry me anymore.", I said feeling so heartbroken.

"Haley, you and Nathan will work this out. I heard every story about your relationship with him and it makes me hopeful. Chris Keller saw pictures and Naley is the cutest couple he has ever seen. Just give Nate some time to deal with this. He gave you your space during the Peyton situation so you need to do the same. He will forgive you or I will go Chris Keller on his ass", he said laughing his head off.

"Thanks Keller. You know how to make me feel better. I can't believe we only met three weeks ago. I feel like we have been friends for years. I'm glad I went to the company picnic with my mom because we met and became friends. You helped me realize that Nathan is the one for me and I had to forgive him. I love him with all of my heart and soul and if it takes me the rest of my life, I will get him to forgive me", I said starting to feel more hopeful.

Chris and I talked a little bit longer before saying goodbye. For the rest of the night, I waited patiently for Nathan to show up.

_Nathan's POV_

After leaving Haley crying in the rain, I walked around for awhile. Eventually I ended up at my friend Tim's house.

I sat at his house for awhile and vented all my problems. Tim said I was an idiot and I had no right to be upset because Haley and I were not together when she kissed Chris.

"Tim, you're the idiot. I have a right to be upset because Haley didn't bother to tell me she kissed another guy when we were sort of broken up. If we are going to get married, we have to be honest with each other", I said feeling angry and confused.

"Wait time out Nate! You and Haley are getting married?", Tim asked exciitngly.

I had to explain one more time to Tim that I proposed to Haley at the airport.

The rest of the afternoon and night became a blur because Tim and I had a few beers we swiped from his brother.

I fell asleep after drinking 5 beers and had a dream about Haley.

_The dream_

_Haley and I were outside my house in the rain. We were fighting about Chris and Peyton. We said awful and hurtful things to each other. Haley started walking away and I realized that it did not matter that she kissed another guy. I loved her unconditionally and nothing else mattered. I ran after her and stopped her from running any further._

"_Hales, I did something stupid and I'm sorry", I said sincerely._

_Haley refused to look at me but I put my hands on her face and made her look into my eyes. _

"_I'm sorry for being a jerk, Haley. I just got so jealous and it consummed my every thought. I couldn't stand that another guy did this", I said before I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately._

_I felt her go weak in the knees so I picked her up and the kiss became more passionate and real._

_She broke the embrace and said "I love you Nathan Royal Scott and I cannot wait to become Mrs. Scott."_

_Oh Haley, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I love you more than words could ever say", I said feeling like the luckiest guy in the world._

I woke up around 2 am with the worst headache and the aching feeling in my heart that only Haley could cure.

The dream I had was suppose to be what really happened between me and Haley. But I had to be a jackass and ruin everything.

I left Tim's house and ran all the way back to my house. I walked up to my door to open it but it was locked. I remember that I did not have my key or my phone so this kind of sucked. I started knocking really loudly, not caring if my mom was sleeping. My mom opened the door and did not look surprised to see it was me. I tried to walk past her but she kept pushing me out the door.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?", I asked really confused.

"I am not letting you into this house because you are getting your scrawny ass over to Haley's house and forgive her like she forgave you", she said still pushing me out the door.

"Mom, Hales is probably sleeping so I will go when it stops raining and it's daylight", I said knowing I should go right now too.

"Good luck Nathan because you will definitely need it", she said slamming the door at my face.

Well my mom decided for me. I was going to Haley's house and beg for forgiveness again and forgive her at the same time.


	17. All You Need Is Love

Chapter 16: All You Need Is Love

_**-Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was going to update yesterday but last night's episode really shook me up. It was so sad and next week's episode is gonna be even worse. Thank you for all the reviews! I greatly appreciate them and I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. I promise that Naley will reunite once again and you will all love this chapter. So enjoy & please leave awesome reviews.**_

_Nathan's POV_

I was so nervous walking to Haley's house. There were no guarantees that Haley would want to see me. If I were her, I would never want to see me again. What I did was horrible and unforgiveable.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why I did I tell Haley I couldn't marry her anymore and take the ring back? I really must be messed up in the head. I would spend the rest of my life begging Haley to forgive me and promise to never hurt her like that ever again. Also I would have to forgive her because she didn't do anything wrong. So what that she kissed another guy? We were broken up and I knew she was still in love with me. I had to make things right again because Haley is my everything. She was the reason I woke up this morning and every other morning. She's the reason I went to the airport(obviously) and proposed to her. I cannot picture my life without her by my side. I would knock on her door until she or Lydia answered. If Lydia answered, I would push my way past her and run up to Haley's room. I hoped the plan I had in my head would work.

Finally, I made it to Haley's house. I knocked constantly on the door until Lydia opened it. She did not look at all surprised to see me. I assumed that my mom called her and said I was coming.

She let me inside and said "I am so glad you are here Nathan. Haley has been worried about you all night and morning long. I'm sorry you found out about Chris the way you did. They only went out on a few dates and kissed once. The night that Haley and Chris kissed each other, she came home looking relieved somehow. I was sleeping and she came and woke me up. I thought something was wrong but all she said was 'I kissed Chris tonight and felt absolutely nothing. There was no spark or passion to it. Chris will never be Nathan and I need to stop kidding myself.' Before I could say a word, she ran off crying her eyes out. I knew after that night, you were still the one for her. I could see it in her eyes that night and tonight. Now go upstairs and make things right again with Haley."

Lydia gave me a hug and I promised her that everything was going to alright between Haley and I.

She said that Haley was in her room and probably not sleeping because she was waiting up for me.

I ran up the stairs and walked towards Haley's door. I debated on whether to knock or just barge in. I decided to knock and just walk in before Haley could say anything. I was about to knock when I heard Haley talking to someone. I was curious so I waited to knock.

I heard her say tearfully "Nate, it's Haley. I don't know if you are home or not but I need to talk to you. I am so sorry for everything. I wish I could go back and fix all the mistakes. I know I hurt you and if you never want to see me again, I'll understand. I hate the way we left things and...".

I couldn't bear to hear anymore so I barged into her room and said "I hate the way we left things too." She turned around and we stared at each other for a long time. Haley broke the staring spell by throwing herself into my arms.I knew at that moment, we were going to be o.k.

_Haley's POV_

I decided to leave Nathan a message. I didn't even know if he came home from wherever he was yet. I was so worried about him and I just wanted him to forgive me. As I was leaving the message, I got the surprise of my life.

I was looking out the window and I heard a voice say "I hate the way we left things too."

I turned around and my heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Nathan was completely drenched from head to toe and looked so miserable. We looked at each other for what felt like a lifetime. I wanted to say so many things to him but the lump in my throat rendered me speechless. I closed the distance between us by throwing myself into his arms. I didn't care that he was soaking wet. I buried my face into his chest and held onto him so tightly. If this was a dream, I did not want it to end. I knew at that moment, Nathan and I were going to be alright.

_Nathan's POV_

I held Haley so close to my chest and I never wanted to let her go. I had so much to say but I couldn't find the words because just holding her seemed to be enough.

"Nathan, I love you", her words muffled since her face was buried into my chest.

I lifted her chin her and looked into her beautiful eyes. The tears were falling down her face so I wiped them away.

"I love you too Hales, more than you could ever understand", my heart beating erratically as I said those wonderful words.

Haley put her hands on my face and pulled me towards her lips. I lifted her into my arms and deepened the kiss.

We broke apart a few mintues later and sat down on the bed.

"I know we have a lot to talk about Nathan but you have to get out of those wet clothes so you don't get sick", she said standing up and running into the bathroom.

I followed her into the bathroom and she turned on the shower for me.

"You are going to take a hot shower while I put your clothes in the washer and I'm going to make you some soup", she said taking charge.

I was really cold and I was sick of being in wet clothes so her idea sounded great. I stripped out of my clothes and jumped into the shower.

"If you want, you can join me Haley James", I shouted slickly and prayed she would join me.

"Nice try Nathan Scott but I'm very busy at the moment", was her reply.

After taking a nice hot shower, I realized that I had no clothes to wear since my other clothes were being washed.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and went to find Haley. I looked in her room and found a pair of sweat pants, boxers, and a t-shirt waiting for me on the bed. There was a note laying on top of it that said:

_Nathan,_

_I stole these clothes when I left your house b/c I was hoping you would come here. So quickly put them on and meet me downstairs. Your soup should be ready and we can sit down to talk things out._

_I love you...always & forever,_

_Haley_

I was smiling as I put the dry clothes on. I quitely ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Haley was sitting at the table waiting for me.

I sat down next to her and while I ate the soup, she explained the whole Chris situation.

"I met Chris three weeks ago at the company picnic for my mom's work. His mom works there too. My mom dragged me there because she was sick of me moping around the house. I sat by myself for most of the day until Chris sat next to me. He noticed how sad I looked and asked me what was wrong. At first, I wasn't interested in dumping all my problems on him. But we started talking and the words came pouring out of my mouth before I could stop them. I told him everything about you and our relationship. After the picnic was over, we talked on the phone all night. We started spending everyday together and it turned into a real friendship. Chris asked me out on a date and I accepted because I needed to know if I was still in love with you. So one date turned into two more and after the third date, we kissed each other. The moment our lips touched, I felt nothing. It finally hit me that Chris I were only meant to be friends and I was still hopelessly in love with you. Chris really helped me during the month we were apart. He encouraged me to give you another chance. At first I didn't want to listen because you know how stubborn I am. But when I came to your house to say goodbye and you kissed me, everything changed. I realized how much of an idiot I was. I was being childish and stupid for being so angry at you. I prayed that you would come to the airport and stop me from leaving. I had to make sure that you wanted to be with me and only me. I was so happy that you did come and stop me. I am sorry that our happiness was short-lived because I didn't tell you about Chris. From now on, we need to be completely honest and open with each other. I love you Nathan Scott and nobody will ever change that. So will you forgive me?"

I finished the soup and pulled Haley onto my lap. "Of course I forgive you Hales. I don't even know why I got so mad in the first place. My jealousy took over and that wasn't fair to you. I wish I could go back and fix the mistakes I made. I never should have taken the ring off your finger and left you crying in the rain. I am so sorry Haley and I hope you forgive me as well", I said holding her so close to my chest.

"I forgive you too Nathan. All that matters is I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you", Haley said looking into my eyes.

I lifted Haley off of my lap and I bended down onto one knee.

"Haley James, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. Will you become my wife and make the happiest guy in the world?" I asked taking her hand and slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Yes", was her answer before she pulled me up from the floor and kissed me passionately.

Without breaking the kiss, I picked Haley up and carried her upstairs to her room. I put her down on the bed and we practically ripped each other's clothes off. We made love two times before passing out from exhaustion.

I woke up a few hours and noticed Haley sleeping on my chest. I was so happy that Haley agreed to marry me and I am never taking that ring off her finger again. I love her more than words could ever explain and I know she feels the same. Our wedding was going to be totally awesome.


	18. Love Is In The Air

Chapter 17: Love Is In The Air

_-Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is going to be mostly fluff and mushy stuff lol. I've never really written a chapter where Naley were mushy and romantic together so I figured it was time lol. This takes place a few hours after Naley make up again. So enjoy and leave awesome reviews._

I woke up a few hours later to the sun peeking in through the blinds. I stretched and looked at the clock. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets because it was 2:30 in the afternoon. I have not slept that late in a very very long time. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Haley was still sleeping peacefully. I pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. My stomach started grumbling so I quietly got out of bed and put my clothes back on. I went downstairs and decided to make Haley breakfast in bed. I made french toast, scrambled eggs, scrapple, and bacon. I found two trays and put all the food on them. I filled two glasses with orange juice and picked some flowes from outside. I found a note from Lydia on the kitchen table so I put it on the trays and went upstairs. I put them down on the bureau and climbed back into bed.

I kissed Haley's forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and neck. She still doesn't budge so I whisper in her ear, "Hales, baby it's time to get up now."

She started stirring but she wouldn't open her eyes so I decided to kiss her on the lips. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she pulled me closer to her body. The kiss was very heated and passionate.

We came up for air a few minutes later and our foreheads touched.

"Good morning fiance", Haley said playing with my hair.

"It feels wonderful hearing you call me fiance, but it's afternoon honey", I said carressing her cheek.

Haley looked over at the clock and saw it was three in the afternoon.

"Oh my god, we slept that late?", she asked.

"Well we didn't fall asleep until six this morning, if you remember Hales", I said very smugly.

"Yeah, that's true. We were busy doing other things and becoming re-engaged", she said.

"Hales, I'm so sorry once again for saying I couldn't marry you and taking the ring off your finger. I had no right to be mad at you. I guess I was really mad at myself because I hurt you and you had every right to go out with Chris. I love you so much and I swear I will never hurt you again!", I said sincerely.

Haley put her arms around me and held me so tightly. "Nate, you don't have to keep apologizing. I know how sorry you are. I love you too handsome, very much and nothing will ever change that. Always and forever, right Nathan?"

Before she could say another words, I kissed her passionately.

I broke the embrace and whispered into her ear, "I love you Haley James and I can't wait to make you Mrs. Nathan Scott."

I climbed out of the bed and brought the trays of food to Haley.

"Aww, Nate. You are so sweet to make me breakfast in bed", she said kissing me lightly on the lips.

So we ate our breakfast in bed and it tasted awesome. After we finished eating, Haley straddled herself on top of me and captured her mouth with mine. Our tongues tangled together and the electricity I felf during the kiss made me see fireworks. We made out for what felt like forever before Haley broke the embrace and layed her head on my chest.

"I love you", she said tenderly as she moved her hands up and down my chest.

I turned my body so we were side by side now. I carressed her cheek and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you too Hales", were the only words I could get out because a huge lump formed in my throat.

Haley grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest. "You still make my heart race even after a year of drama and craziness. However, I wouldn't trade any of it for the world", Haley said lovingly.

Suddenly I remembered the note that Lydia left for Haley. So I quickly jumped out of the bed and found the note on the floor. I jumped back onto the bed and handed the note to Haley. She leaned up against the bedframe and read the note that said:

_Good morning or afternoon love birds. I'm pretty sure you two made up because I noticed you guys were sound asleep together when I woke up for work. I was hoping if the two of you ever woke up, if you could go to the store and buy some groceries. I left a list and some money. I am at work if you need to call me. I should be home around 9 or 10pm. Please don't have another fight because Deb and I can't take it anymore. See you later and I love you both even though you drive us mothers crazy._

_Love,_

_Mom/Lydia_

Haley and I cracked up at Lydia's note. We got out of bed and cleaned the kitchen together. I jumped into the shower while Haley called Chris to let him know she was engaged again. After Haley finished talking to Chris, she came into the shower with me. We made out for awhile and reluctantly had to get out. We both got dressed and found the list and money on the table. I drove to the grocery store and we had a lot of fun shopping. When nobody was looking, I would grab Haley and push her up against the aisle and kiss her. We received dirty looks and some people yelled at us to get a room. We held hands and skipped through the aisles looking for things on the list. After we found everything, Haley jumped onto my back and I gave her a piggyback ride to the checkout line. We bagged all of our groceries and headed out to the car. We loaded all the bags into the trunk and climbed into the backseat so we could make out some more. 10 minutes later, we headed home cracking up the whole time because somebody knocked on the window while we were making out and asked us if we wanted to join a swingers club that got together every Sunday night.

He said " you two look like a couple that knows how to have a good time and maybe you would be interested in having an open relationship."

I got out of the car and said to the guy "sorry buddy but I'm the only one thats allowed to touch my fiancee and if you do not get out the hell out of here in the next second, you won't be able to have any type of sexual relationship ever again." The guy bolted so fast that I didn't have time to say anymore.

I turned to get back into the car and noticed Haley laughing her head off. I began laughing as well and we could not stop laughing. Haley and I got into the front seats and drove home laughing hysterically.

We arrived home and put all the groceries away. Haley decided to make macaroni and cheese for dinner(her favorite meal that she swears is food from the gods). I always say to her, "yeah, if the gods were five year olds." I set the table and dinner was served fifteen minutes later. It was nice to have a family style dinner, even though it was just Haley and myself. We talked for a long time and still laughed about the guy from the parking lot. I could not believe he thought Haley and I were swingers.

After dinner, we cleaned the dishes and headed back to Haley's room. The minute her door was closed, she was in my arms and our lips collided with each other. I put her down onto the bed and slowly took her clothes off. She took off my clothes and our bodies became one once again. Each time we make love, it feels like the first time. About 3 hours later, we fell fast asleep in each other's arms. My dreams were wonderful because in each one, Haley becomes my beautiful wife and we love each other unconditionally. I could not wait until the day I make Hales, Mrs. Nathan Royal Scott. It had a nice ring to it and I knew Haley couldn't wait either. We still had to pick out a date and a place to get married but I hoped it would be very soon. Love was in the air and nothing could come between me and my gorgeous fiancee.


	19. I Swear It's You That I've Waited For

Chapter 18: I Swear It's You That I've Waited For

_-Sorry for not updating in awhile. School and work are really tearing me down and I apologize to my readers. You will all enjoy this chapter because Nathan and Haley finally get married! The title of this chapter is a line from the song, "Won't Stop" by One Republic. This song is very sweet and romantic. The lyrics will be in this chapter so pay attention lol. I don't know when I'll be able to update again so please be patient. So enjoy the Naley wedding and leave awesome reviews._

_**3 Months Later**_

Haley and I decided to get married at our favorite place: the lake. We shared 2 great moments at the lake and we wanted to share our greatest moment of all there. The reception would be held at the lake as well. My mom hired a catering service that would bring tables and chairs along with the food.

While planning the wedding, Haley and I moved in together. We found a great apartment and it was awesome waking up next to her. I was so excited to marry Haley and start a life with her. I know she felt the same too.

Last night, my mom hosted the rehersal dinner and all of our relatives were there. The food was delicious and the company was great. All of us were so excited for the big day tomorrow.

I was spending the night at my mom's house and Haley was going to her mom's house. It is tradition that groom is not allowed to see the bride until the wedding day.

I walked Haley to her car and dreaded saying goodbye to her. We slept in the same bed everynight so it was going to be weird without holding Haley in my arms.

"So Ms. James, are you ready to become Mrs. Nathan Scott tomorrow?", I asked Haley after wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh you have no idea, Nate. I cannot wait to become your wife", she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm going to miss you tonight Hales. I hate being apart from you for even a second, but, I know it's tradition. So I'm going to say goodnight and ask if you would do be a favor", I said pulling her even closer to my face.

Our eyes met and before she could ask what the favor was, I kissed her passionately. We broke the embrace a few minutes later and our foreheads touched.

"Was that favor you were going to ask me Nathan? You never have to ask for me to kiss you because it's a total given at this point", Haley said carressing my face.

I closed my eyes and leaned into her embrace. I opened my eyes and whispered into her ear, "no that was not the favor. I already know you love kissing me."

Haley giggled and it was contangeous so I began laughing too.

"I was hoping that we could talk on the phone with each other until we fell asleep", I asked and prayed her answer was yes.

"Aww Nate. You are so sweet and I would love to talk on the phone with you", she said lovingly.

I picked her up, spun her around and kissed her with all the love in my heart.

I broke the embrace heistantly and I knew it was time to say good night.

"I love you Hales, always and forever. I cannot wait to marry you tomorrow because forever will start for us", I said knowing every word was true and honest.

Haley pulled me towards her lips and kissed me roughly. She pulled away a few minutes later and said "I love you too Nathan. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of our lives and the start of a wonderful life together. I should go now before my hormones take over and I attack your hot body."

"I wish you would but I know you have to leave now. Call me the second you get to your mom's house so your beautiful voice will lull me to sleep", I said hugging her tightly.

We kissed one last time and I watched Haley drive away. I went back inside and ran up the stairs. My mom came out of her room and gave me a huge hug.

"I am so proud of you Nathan and I can't believe my little boy is getting married tomorrow. Haley is an amazing woman and I'll be proud to call her daughter. You will make a great husband and eventually a great father", she said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom. I really appeciate it and you are absolutely right. Haley is amazing and I can't wait to call her my wife. I'll try my hardest to be a good husband and I hope one day I will be a father", I said.

I hugged my mom again and said good night to her. I went into my room and noticed it was mostly the same except there were no posters on the walls and my mom stored her exercising machines in here now. Luckily my bed was still here and the phone.

10 minutes later, the love of my life called and we stayed on the phone for over an hour. We were both becoming sleepy so we said our goodbyes. I fell asleep and knew tomorrow was going to be awesome!

_**The Wedding Day**_

_Haley's POV_

I woke up to the sounds of my bridesmaids jumping on the bed to wake me up. I got up and jumped on the bed too. In a few short hours, I was going to marry Nathan and I couldn't be happier.

I quickly got dressed and the five of us went downstairs. My mom made us a huge breakfast which was so sweet of her. After eating and cleaning up, we went to the nail and hair salon. It was my wedding day and I wanted to look like a princess. I wanted to look beautiful for Nathan(even though he always thinks I'm beautiful).

We stayed at the nail and hair salon for 3 hours. When we emerged, we all looked like princessess. We went back to my house so we could put our dresses on. I wanted to call Nathan but the girls wouldn't let me. They helped me put on my wedding dress and we were all completely stunned.

My friend Brooke said, "Nathan is going to be blown away and won't be able take his eyes off you. You look absolutely amazing Haley."

3 hours later, it was time to leave. My mom rented a limousine so we could ride in style. I was so excited and very nervous. There was no turning back now. In an hour, I was going to become Mrs. Haley James Scott and I could not wait!!

_Nathan's POV_

I was so excited because today, Haley and I were getting married. My groomsmen came over early and we played videogames for awhile. About two hours before we had to leave, I took a quick shower and put my tuxedo on. I spiked my hair with some gel and splashed colgone on myself.

I practiced my vows because I wanted them to be perfect. I knew Haley was going to love what I had to say. My life was going to be complete in an hour and I was so looking forward to it.

We took the limo to the lake and the guests were just arriving. The catering service set up chairs so they could sit during the ceremony. The minister arrived and we went over how the ceremony was going to take place.

A few minutes later, the groomsmen and I got into position and waited for Haley and the bridesmaids to show up.

My heart started pounding and my palms started sweating when the limo with my beautiful bride-to-be in it showed up.

The bridesmaids got out first and walked up the fake aisle we set up. They lined up next to the groomsmen and looked forward. Lydia helped Haley out of the limo and they walked up the aisle. My breath caught in my throat because Haley looked so beautiful. I could not take my eyes off of her and she stared at me as well. It felt like a lifetime before Lydia took Haley's hands and gave them to me. My hands were shaking as our fingers intertwined. Haley smiled at me and I smiled right back.

The minister began the ceremony and my nervousness seemed to go away. Haley looked breath-taking and I hoped my vows would let her know how much she means to me.

_Nathan's Vows_

"_The day I met you Haley, you turned my world upside down and inside out. You brought a lot of happiness to my life. My heart was tired of being broken. You put the pieces back together and made sure it never broke again. Falling in love with a beautiful, sweet, caring, and wonderful woman like you made me realize that I never wanted another woman again. I proposed to you because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Also I proposed because I did something stupid and you were going to leave me. I had to let you know that I loved you more than you could possibly know. I love you Haley Elizabeth James so much and I will never ever stop. I promise to love and cherish you till death do us part. I swear it's you that I've waited for and it's you that my heart beats for and it just won't stop. I never want my heart to stop beating for you. This I vow today, tomorrow and for the rest of our lives."_

_Haley's Vows_

_A year and 10 months ago, we met and our lives changed forever. I fell in love with you and I know you fell in love with me too. Our love grew into something amazing and real. I never realized how much loving a person can change your life. I am so much happier and very optimistic. Being in love with you, Nathan Royal Scott has been absolutely wonderful. I am proud to be standing here and proclaiming my love for you to all our friends and family. The love I have for you will never end or fade. I promise to love and cherish him till death do us part. This I vow today and forever. _

After exchanging the rings, the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I pulled Haley into my arms and we kissed each other with all the love we had in our hearts.

I picked Haley up and I ran down the aisle to the cheering of the guests.

The reception was wonderful and the food was delicious. Haley and I held hands the entire time and danced together a lot.

The wedding song we picked out was "Won't Stop" by One Republic. I used a line from the song in my vows because this was Haley's favorite song.

_Now i stared at you  
From across the room  
Until both my eyes were faded  
I was in a rush  
I was out of luck  
Now I'm so glad that I waited  
Well you were almost there  
Almost mine...yeah  
They say love ain't fair  
But I'm doing fine..._

Chorus  
Cause i swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I've waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it isn't gonna stop  
No it just won't stop  
Uh oh oh  
Yeah

_Verse 2  
Now you were fine by night  
But when the morning light comes  
Comfortable as rain on Sunday  
__And I'm a lucky soul  
That holds your hand so tight  
Hope you hear this one day  
Don't fool yourself  
This is my truth_

Chorus  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that i waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
It just won't stop

Interlude  
You take this hand  
You take this heart  
Steal my bones  
From 1000 miles apart  
Feels so cold  
_Felt just like its ten shades of winter  
And i need the sun  
Ohh yeahh  
Oh oh no no yeah yeah_

Chorus  
And i swear it's you  
I swear you  
I swear it's you that it waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear its  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I've waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
It just won't stop  
Heyy yeahh  
It just won't stop  
No no no no woahh yeah  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
Ohh yeah

The reception ended around midnight and we thanked everyone for being a part of our special day. Haley and I took the limo to a fancy hotel(I booked the honeymoon suite).

Once we arrived at the hotel, I picked Haley up and carried her to the elevator. We made out the whole way to our room. The elevator stopped and I quickly ran to our room. I slid the card to open the door and the room was gorgeous. A huge king size bed was calling for us to make love in it.

I put Haley down on the bed and she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

She looked at me and I could see tears in her eyes.

Before I could say a word, she put her hand over my mouth and said, "Nathan, I have to tell you something really important. It's been eating my alive for the past few days but I didn't want to ruin our wedding day. I have some news that's going to change everything."


	20. Good News For People Who Love Bad News

Chapter 19: Good News For People Who Love Bad News

_**-Thanks for the reviews...I am so glad people love this story. I know you are all DYING to know what Haley has to tell Nathan. I promise all will be revealed in this chapter. Sorry, but this chapter is really short. I promise to update again sometime this week. So enjoy Chapter 19 and leave awesome reviews as always!**_

Haley and I decided to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon. We could only afford to stay 2 days but we made the most of it. On the first day, we took a tour of the islands, which was very interesting and later we went on the beach to swim in the crystal blue ocean. Of course, that night we made love until we fell asleep. The next day, we went more sight-seeing and bought souvenirs for our mothers. Haley and I went to a Hawaiian restaurant and danced the rest of the night away. The next day, we woke up early and headed for the airport. The whole flight home, what Haley told me on our wedding night came rushing back into my mind.

_**Flashback: 3 Days Before**_

_Before I could say a word, she put her hand over my mouth and said, "Nathan, I have to tell you something really important. It's been eating me alive for the past few days but I didn't want to ruin our wedding day. I have some news that's going to change everything."_

_The first thing that popped into my mind was: the cancer was back._

_I couldn't believe that my wife for only a few hours might die before we could actually enjoy being married. This was not fair, but, I knew this day would come sooner or later._

_I pulled Haley into my arms and hugged her so tightly against my chest. I could feel the tears falling down my face because I wasn't ready to lose Haley. _

_Haley pulled back a little and asked me, "baby, why are you crying?"_

_I wiped the tears from my eyes and said, "I'm crying because you are going to tell me that the cancer is back and I'm just not ready to let you go."_

_Haley began hysterically laughing and put her arms around me. _

_I was even more confused because I was worried why Haley was laughing._

"_Hales, why are you laughing? This isn't funny", I said feeling really sad._

"_Nate, I know what you think isn't funny but that's not what my news is", she said still laughing._

"_Alright, what's your news then?", I asked wondering how much more my heart could take._

"_I think I might be pregnant, Nathan", she said with a more serious look on her face._

_**End Flashback**_


	21. Oh Baby

Chapter 20: Oh Baby

_**-I'm disappointed that only one person reviewed Chapter 19. I would like to see more reviews for this chapter b/c they really inspire me. So enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

Haley and I arrived home safely and our mothers were glad to see us. They cooked us a welcome home meal, which tasted delicious. Later, we went to our apartment and unpacked all of our clothes. After doing laundry, we went to bed and made love until we fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later and reminisced about Haley's news again.

_**Flashback**_

"Oh", was the only thing I could say to Haley's news.

I was not expecting Haley to say she might be pregnant, but it was a lot better than what I thought.

Haley and I talked about having kids plenty of times. I just never figured it would happen so soon.

"I tell you I might be pregnant and all you have to say is 'oh'?", Haley said as she rose from the bed.

She started walking towards the bathroom but I ran in front of her to stop her.

"Hales, I have more to say. It's just that your news kind of caught me offguard. I thought the cancer came back because I saw the tears in your eyes. Did you take a pregnancy test?", I said nervously.

Haley wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest.

"No, I didn't. I'm scared Nathan", were the only words that came out of her mouth.

I lifted Haley's head up so I could look into her beautiful eyes.

"I'm scared too Haley, but we will get through this together. We'll get changed and find a store that is open so we can buy a pregnancy test", I said holding her tight in my arms.

"Thank you Nate", Haley said.

I helped Haley out of her dress and we quickly changed our clothes. I asked the receptionist where the closest store was. She said the closest store was only a block away. So Haley and I walked a block in complete silence. I know Haley was really nervous and scared because she was gripping my hand so tightly. We went into the store and searched for pregnancy test. Haley found one and I paid for it. We walked back to the hotel in complete silence again. Once the elevator stopped at our floor, Haley ran out and rushed back to our room. I followed after her and she was already in the bathroom.

I sat nervously on the bed and waited for Haley to come out. 5 minutes later, Haley came out with the test in her hand. She sat down next to me and handed me the test. I looked at it and my heart almost stopped: it was positive. Haley and I were going to be parents. I looked at Haley and I could see the tears in her eyes. I pulled her into my lap and held her so tight in my arms.

"Hales, we are going to get through this together. I know we didn't plan to have a baby right away, but I'm sure we will manage. I love you and I'm going to love our child just as much", I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Nathan and I'm sorry for springing this news on our wedding night. I couldn't keep it inside anymore and I wanted you with me when I took the test. I know this baby will be spoiled rotten by us and our mothers. This is just a lot to take in. Only a few hours ago, I became your wife and now I'm going to be a mother too. I just hope that I will be a good mom", Haley said burying her face into my chest and I could hear her crying.

I lifted Haley's head up gently and wiped the tears from her eyes. We looked at each other for what felt like a lifetime before our lips became fused together.

Without breaking the kiss, I picked Haley up and put her down onto the bed. I broke the kiss hesitantly and whispered into her ear, "Hales, you are going to be a great mother and the thought of you being pregnant with our son or daughter is very sexy."

Haley looked at me with her beautiful eyes and kissed me softly on the lips. She broke the embrace a few minutes and whispered into my ear, "Thank you Nate. Today has been the best day of my entire life besides the day we met. I cannot wait to have this baby and I hope it's a little boy that looks like you. I love you Nathan Scott and I think we are going to make pretty good parents."

_**End Flashback**_

A week after we came home, Haley made a gynocologist appointment so we could be certain we were going to have a baby.

We sat in the waiting room for over an hour. Haley never let go of my hand and I put my other arm around her. Finally the nurse called for Haley James Scott and we were lead to the doctor's office.

Dr. Dana Richardson came into the office a few minutes later. We introduced ourselves and she led us to another room so we could find out if Haley was pregnant or not.

After the testing, the doctor led us back to the waiting room and said the results would be back within the hour.

I whispered into Haley's ear, "Hales, if you're not pregnant, we could go home after this and try again."

Haley laughed quitely and whispered into my ear, "you just want an excuse to get me into bed with you Nathan Scott and it's not working."

I laughed quitely too because she was absolutely right. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her.

45 minutes later, we were called back to the doctor's office. We sat down and waited with baited breath for the news that could change our lives.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Scott, you are going to be parents in 9 months", the doctor said excitingly.


	22. Author's Note 2

_**Author's Note**_

_**I know you were all expecting a new chapter but this is an important note to all the fans of this story!**_

_**To be honest, I have no clue what to write for the next chapter so I was hoping that the readers could help me come up with an idea.**_

_**I have the chapters after the baby is born already planned out but I'm having trouble with the chapters before the baby is born. **_

_**So Readers of "The Girl That Changed My Life", PLEASE HELP ME!!!!**_

_**So review this author's note and leave your ideas!!!**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews so far and I hope you guys can help me out!!!!!**_


	23. A Mother's Love Can Drive You Crazy

Chapter 21: A Mother's Love Can Drive You Crazy

_**-This chapter is dedicated to Naley19. She gave me an awesome idea and I greatly appreciate it!!**_

_**So enjoy Ch. 21 and you can all thank Naley19 for this chapter(PLEASE REVIEW)!!!!**_

We left the gyncologist's office very happy. Haley and I were going to parents in 7 months and we could not be happier.

We went straight to my mom's house and she was so ecstatic that she was going to be a grandmother. Haley called her mom and she came straight to my mom's house. Lydia was very happy as well to be a grandmother.

The four of us sat down so we could talk about how much this baby would affect everything. Haley and I realized that we would have to move because our apartment only had one room. My mom was really sweet and offered to let us stay with her until the baby was born and we found a place with two bedrooms.

So, Haley and I moved back in with my mom and at first it was pretty good. My mom said we could turn the guest room into a nursery and she gave us my old crib(she couldn't bear to throw it away).

One night, Haley and I were making out in my room and it was pretty heated. Both of our shirts were off and the rest of our clothes were almost off when my mom bursted into the room.

I hid Haley behind my back while she quickly put her shirt back on.

"Mom, what the hell do you want?" I asked her as I put my own shirt back on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I had a great idea on how to fix the nursery", she said sitting on the bed with 3 books in her hand.

She flipped open a book and showed us which idea she liked. The page she turned to horrified Haley and she ran out of the room screaming.

"What was wrong with a circus theme?", my mom said looking confused.

"Mom, Haley has a terrible fear of clowns so nix the circus theme. Next time you come up with an idea, please knock before you barge in", I said.

"I'm sorry Nate. I did not know that Haley hates clowns. I promise if I come up with another idea, I'll knock. I'll go find Haley and apologize to her", she said as she was leaving the room.

I followed my mom out of the room so we could find Haley together. We searched the entire house, but we couldn't find her anywhere.

I decided to look outside and saw Haley sitting on the porch swing. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her.

She snuggled into my chest and our fingers intertwined. I kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear, "Hales, my mom had no idea that you have a terrible fear of clowns and I promise we will not have a circus themed nursery."

"Thank you Nathan. I'm sorry I screamed and ran out of the room. Clowns just scare the shit out of me and now I'm probably going to have nightmares", Haley said looking a little scared.

"I will protect you from the evil clowns, Hales. They stand no chance with your hot and sexy husband beating the shit out of them", I said hoping to put a smile on her beautiful face.

I looked at her and instead of smiling, she was crying. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and prayed that she would stop crying.

"Babe, why are you crying", I asked her softly.

"I'm crying because you are the sweetest guy in the world. I love you so much and you are always here to take care of me. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have an amazing husband like you", Hales said looking into my eyes.

I felt relief at her words because I thought something was wrong. I realized that Haley's hormones were out of whack because of the baby. I pulled Haley into my lap and kissed her with all the love in my heart.

We broke the embrace a few minutes later and I picked Haley up into my arms. I carried her into the house and up to our room. I put her down to close the door and before I could think, Haley pushed me up against the door and kissed me roughly. Our shirts came off again and we walked over towards the bed. We were under the covers and about to make love, when my mom knocked on the door again. I put my head into the pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs. Haley groaned as she got out of bed and put her clothes back on. I quickly put my clothes back on and answered the door.

"Mom, what do you want now?", I asked trying not to sound angry.

"I'm sorry to interrupt again but I have another idea for the nursery. I'm sorry about the circus theme Haley. I had no idea you had a clown phobia but I promise this one is a lot better", my mom said as she sat down on the bed again.

She flipped open the book and showed us another theme for the nursery: farm animals.

"Deb, I really appeciate the ideas you have for the nursery, but this is really Nathan and I's decision. Farm animals don't seem like a girl theme if the baby is a girl. I'm only 2 months pregnant so we still have a long time until we need to fix up the nursery. So hold off on the ideas for awhile and you will be the first to know if we come up with an idea on our own", Haley said hoping that my mom would leave the room.

"Oh", my mom said. "You are absolutely right. I'm sorry for taking over like this. I'm just so excited to be a grandmother even though I am a little too young for this."

She left the room a few minutes later and the second the door was closed, our clothes were on the floor.

We made love a few times until we fell asleep. Fortunately, my mom did not come back to bother us so I hoped she got the message.

As the next few months went by, Haley's baby bump got bigger. I still thought she looked beautiful, but Haley complained she looked fat. The cravings started as well, which were very strange. One time for dinner, Haley ate an entire green bean caserole and dumped chocolate ice cream all over it.

I thought my mom was annoying but unfortunately, Lydia was much worse.

She called Haley constantly and wanted to take her shopping for baby clothes. We received packages everyday from Lydia that consisted of baby clothes, diapers, and other baby things. Also she sent us parenting books, baby names books, pregnancy books, nursery idea books, brochures for Lamaze classes, and any other book you could think of.

A few nights ago, Haley and I went out to dinner so we could be alone. When we came home, both of our mothers were sitting on the couch. They both had goofy grins on their faces.

"Nathan, Haley, we have a surprise for you", my mom said excitingly.

Lydia and my mom grabbed our hands and led us upstairs to the guest room/nursery.

"Tada", they both yelled as my mom opened the door.

Haley's mouth dropped open as we entered into the room. The room was painted egg yolk yellow and the theme was ducks.

I couldn't tell if Haley was upset or happy by the surprise. The room actually looked amazing and ducks were pretty neutral. I liked it and I hoped that Haley felt the same.

Haley looked around the room and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, mom and Deb. I absolutely love it! Thank you so much for doing this. The duck theme is so cute and it could be a girl/boy room", Haley said as she hugged her mom and my mom.

I hugged my mom and Lydia and thanked them for doing this even though we asked them not to.

My mom and Lydia drove us crazy these past few months but this surprise was awesome.

They tried to help us come up with names for the baby and some of them were very strange.

For a boy they wanted Parker Elijah and for a girl Darla Raquel(Haley did not like these names and neither did I).

Haley liked James Nathan for a boy and Sophia Marie for a girl(I liked these names a lot better).

When Haley was 6 months pregnant, we were able to find out the sex of the baby. I wanted to be surprise, but Haley and the mothers wanted to know.

So Haley and I went to the obgyn for her checkup so we could find out the sex(Haley talked me into it....well she promised she would make it worth my while if we find out...I could not wait for that).


	24. Welcome To The World, James Nathan Scott

Chapter 22: Welcome To The World, James Nathan Scott

_**-In this chapter, the baby is born. I was going to drag out the pregnancy, but I changed my mind because after the baby is born, a lot of drama is going to happen and I am excited for those chapters. So please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_

Haley and I went to the doctor's to see if we were going to have a little boy or girl.

The doctor did an ultrasound and we saw our baby.

"Would you like to know what you are having?", she asked us.

Haley looked at me and I nodded yes.

"Yes we would like know", Haley said.

The doctor point at the screen and asked us if we saw anything. The doctor typed on the keyboard and the message popped up on the screen: Congratulations, you are having a son!

Haley started crying out of joy. I hugged her so tightly and she hugged me back. We got to take home the ultrasound picture. We went home and my mom was so happy to be having a grandson. Haley called her mom and she came over right away to congratulate us.

The next three months flew by so fast. Haley and I decided to stay with my mom for the time being because we wanted to save our money to buy an actual house. Of course, she did not mind because she offered to baby sit while we were working(Lydia offered as well too). Haley asked Chris to be the godfather and he was so happy that we asked him. Also Haley asked her friend Brooke to be the godmother. We were all excited for James Nathan to be born.

Finally the day came when our son was born. I came home from work and looked for Haley. I noticed our bathroom door was closed so I knocked on it.

"Hales, are you in there?", I asked.

"Oh my god Nathan. Thank goodness you are home because my water broke! We need to go to the hospital right now!", she yelled loudly.

She opened the door and we looked at each other for a few seconds. I pulled Haley gently into my arms and hugged her against my chest.

"Hales, we are going to be parents in a few hours and I cannot wait. James is going to have an amazing mom and an awesome dad. Also he will be spoiled rotten by his grandmothers. I love you so much and I thank you for carrying our son for 9 months", I said to her lovingly.

"I love you too Nate, always and forever. These past 9 months haven't been easy, but you have been so sweet and patient. I don't know how you put up with my mood swings and cravings so I thank you as well. Now we have to go because the contractions are killing me", she said.

I picked her up ,carried her into the car, got her overnight bag, and the baby's bag. I called my mom and Lydia and asked them to meet us at the hospital. The three of us waited in the waiting room while the doctor checked to see how far along Haley was. Twenty minutes the doctor came back and she said that Haley was about 3 centimeters dilated. I went into her room and hugged her tightly.

"Are you excited Hales?", I asked.

"Yes I am, but I'm scared about the pain", she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey baby its alright you're scared. The doctors will give you enough medicine so you don't feel a thing. Also you can squeeze my hands as hard as you want", I said right as she grabbed my hands because another contraction started.

For four hours, we were in a waiting game. Haley fell asleep for a little while and I sat next to her and held her hand. The doctor came in every ten minutes to check to see how far Haley was dilated. When it was 2 minutes apart, she was fully dilated.

It was 9:16 p.m. when Haley and I went into the delivery room. Haley squeezed my hands with all her might as she pushed. Ten minutes later at 9:26 pm., our son was born. He weighed 7 lbs. 10 oz. and 20 ½ inches. He had peach fuzz for hair and he had bright blue eyes. The doctor let us hold him right after they cleaned him off.

Haley held him in her arms and said, "welcome to the world, James Nathan Scott."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said "I love you so much Nathan, thank you so much for being here to witness this miracle of our son being born."

I looked at her with tears streaming down my face and said " I love you too honey and thank you for carrying our son for nine months and giving birth to him. Words can not describe how happy I am that our son is here and healthy."

I kissed James on the forehead and kissed Haley on the lips. The nurse took James so he could rest in the nursery. The doctor sewed up Haley and I went to go tell my mom and Lydia that their grandson was born.

They hugged me and we went to the nursery to look at James. The nurse said that Haley was back in her room and we could go visit for a few minutes. Both of the moms hugged her and congratulated us. They left and said they would be back tomorrow to hold their grandson. I pulled a chair next to Haley's bed so I could hold her hand.

"Nate, can you believe our son is actually here now?", Haley said yawning.

"Nine months went too damn fast Hales. I am so happy that we get to hold him in our arms and hope that we raise him to be a smart and caring boy", I said kissing her hand.

"I'm sure Jamie will be just like his daddy someday", she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, you thought of a nickname already?", I asked her.

"Yes I did. We have nicknames so I wanted our son to be included too", she said.

"You are absolutely right, Hales. Jamie is a perfect nickname for our son", I said before I kissed her on the lips.

We talked for a little while longer. She fell asleep so I crawled into the bed and cradled her in my arms.

We woke up around 9 in the morning so Haley could feed Jamie.I went home to take a quick shower and when I got back, my mom and Lydia were there. We got to take Jamie home a few hours later.

Haley and I were so happy that Jamie was finally here and healthy. I just hoped that we would make good parents like our mothers.

_**-I'm sure you noticed a line from Season 4 finale of OTH...if you didn't find it the first time....re-read it and really think lol.**_


	25. My Baby's MamaDaddy Is Hot

Chapter 23: My Baby's Mama/Daddy Is Hot

_-Thank you to zanessafan4life. This chapter is dedicated to her because she left me a lot of reviews yesterday. I greatly appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_**One Month Later**_

It was 2am and Jamie was crying. Haley and I were sound asleep and of course, Jamie's cries woke us up.

"Hales, go back to sleep. I'll go see if he needs to be changed or fed", I said sleepily and rubbed my eyes.

I got out of bed and walked into Jamie's room. I picked him up and immediately, he stopped crying. I put him down on the changing table and changed his diaper. I sat down on the rocking chair and rocked Jamie to sleep.

Haley came into the room a few minutes and kneeled down next to me.

"You are the greatest dad in the world, Nate and that is very sexy", she whispered seductively.

"Oh, is it? Well you are an amazing mother and that is very hot", I whispered with a smile on my face.

Haley leaned closer into me so I could capture her lips with my own. The kiss took on a life of its own and my tongue slipped into her mouth so our tongues could tangle together.

The kiss ended a few minutes later after air became an issue. Our foreheads were touching and we looked down to see Jamie fast asleep.

I stood up slowly and put Jamie back into his crib. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Jim-Jam. I can't wait until you get older so I can teach you how to play basketball", I whispered into his ear.

I looked over at Haley and she had a huge smile on her face. She moved next to me and leaned down to kiss Jamie goodnight.

I took Haley's hand and led her back to our room. Once I closed the door, Haley pinned me against it and kissed me passionately.

My hands roamed all over her gorgeous body and her hands did the same to my body.

I broke the embrace and started working my magic on her neck. I was determined to leave my mark.

When I slipped my hand under her shirt to touch her breasts, Haley moaned softly.

Haley put her hand behind my head and pulled me towards her lips. She sucked my bottom lip with her mouth(which drove me insane) and then did the same to my top lip.

I deepened the kiss by slipping my tonuge into her mouth to tangle with her own. Haley played with the hair on the nape of my neck(another thing that drove me crazy). My hands were cupping her breasts and pinching her hard nipples. I hesitantly broke the kiss, pulled her shirt over her head and took her left nipple into my mouth. Haley's hold on me tightened and she moaned even louder.

Haley's hands delved into my pants and boxers. I know she could feel how hard I was just from kissing her. She put her hand around my erection and began to ride my dick with her hand.

My eyes almost rolled into the back of my head when Haley got down onto her knees and put my dick into her mouth.

Her mouth and tonuge felt wonderful and I knew I was going to explode in a second if I didn't make love to Haley right now. I gently pulled my dick out of her mouth and helped her off the floor.

"Hales, that was fucking amazing, but I would rather come inside of you and not in your mouth", I whispered seductively.

I picked Haley up and threw her across the bed. I was kind of nervous because this would be the first time we made love in 4 months.

"Haley, we don't have to do this now. I know you are probably exhausted and if you are not ready to do this again, I understand", I said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Aw, Nate you are so amazing. I think it's a little too late to change our minds though. Besides, I want to make love to you again. I've missed nights or mornings like this and I know you have missed them too. I want you Nathan and I know you want me too. So let's get you out of these clothes because you are way over dressed", she said laughing softly as she took off her pants and panties.

I laughed too and before I could think, her body was on top of mine. She pulled my shirt, pants and boxers off before lowering herself onto my hard erection. We both moaned at finally being intimate like this again. Haley began to rock my hips and moved very fast. It felt so wonderful making love to Haley again.

I rolled over so that I was on top of Haley now. I lifted up her legs and she wrapped them around my waist. Her feet began to dig into my ass and she urged me to go faster and harder. I pounded into her and my pubic bone started rubbing against her clit with each downstroke. I kissed her roughly so I could drown out her moans and sighs. She clenched her feminine muscles around my dick and the sensations nearly drove me insane. After a few more strokes, Haley climaxed and practically screamed my name out loud. Once Haley climaxed, it triggered my own and I exploded deep inside of her.

I collapsed on top of Haley and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you Hales", I said feeling so happy.

"I love you too Nathan", she said yawning loudly.

I rolled over again so we were side by side. I carressed her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Let's get some sleep babe before Jamie wakes up again", I said feeling really sleepy.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful right now", she said with her eyes closed.

I kissed her forehead and collapsed onto my pillow.

Haley snuggled into my chest and within a few minutes, we were both fast asleep.

Jamie began to cry about two hours later so we were glad to get at least that much sleep.

I was the luckiest guy in the world! I had a gorgeous wife and a wonderful son....Life could not get better!


	26. I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday

Chapter 24: I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday

_**-I am so sorry for not updating in a long time! I feel like a broken record but I've been so busy with school and work. Next friday I am done school for a month so I promise to update more often! **_

_**This chapter I am skipping ahead. It will now be 4 years later. A lot of drama takes place in this chapter so don't hate me too much...this has been planned since the beginning. It will start out in Nathan's POV and towards the middle, the rest will be from Haley's POV. So enjoy, don't hate me too much, and leave awesome reviews!**_

_Nathan's POV_

Four years flew by very fast.

When Jamie was a year old, the three of us moved out of my mom's house. We found a really nice house that had a huge backyard. My mom was sad to see us go, but she knew that it was time to let us live our own life.

Jamie is now four years old. He has Haley's light brown hair but my eyes. He is tall for his age and very active. He plays little league basketball and has a great jump shot. He was so excited to start preschool. I had to drive him there because Haley was too upset. We both loved each other and Jamie very much. Our relationship wasn't like when we were dating but the love was still there.

I was home alone one day and I got a phone call that changed everything.

"Hello, this is the Scott Residence", I answered.

"Well ,well, Scott how have you been?", the person on the other line said.

I almost dropped the phone because I hadn't expected this person to call my house.

The person was Peyton Sawyer, my ex-girlfriend.

'Wow, Peyton! How did you get my phone number?", I asked really confused.

"I called your mom's house and some guy named George answered the phone. He said that you didn't live there anymore and he gave me this number", she said.

George was my mom's new boyfriend. They met two years ago through the hospital. He was an oncologist too.

"Wow, I never thought you would have moved out of your mom's house", she said.

"Yeah, I moved out 4 years ago. So Peyton, why are you calling me out of the blue?", I asked.

"My dad came to visit me about a week ago. However, two days ago, he had a massive heart attack. The doctors say his chances of living are slim to none. He most likely only has a few more days to live. I was hoping you could come up to New York to say goodbye to him. He has always liked you and I know he wants to see you before he dies. So please say you will come? I know the last time we saw each other, it did not end well. I promise no games this time. Just come say goodbye and you can leave right after that. So what do you say, Nathan?", she said desperately.

I knew I should have told her no but I reluctantly said yes.

She gave me her address in New York and thanked me over and over again.

"Thank you, Nate. This means a lot to me and to my dad. If you could come right away, I would greatly appreciate it. So go buy your plane ticket and call me back to let me know when your flight is", she said as she gave me her phone number.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone feeling like I made the worst mistake of my life.

I went onto the computer and bought my plane ticket. I would leave tomorrow night at 7pm.

I sat in the kitchen and waited for Haley to come home from work.

She came into the kitchen and saw me sitting there. She knew from my face that something was wrong.

"Oh my gosh honey, what happened?", she asked as she sat down next to me.

I explained everything to her and told her I was leaving in tomorrow night.

"Do you want me to go with you sweetie?", she asked sincerely.

"No, you stay here with Jamie", I said wanting to kick myself afterwards.

"Fine you want to run off to New York to be with your ex-girlfriend alone, go right ahead", Haley said angrily as she stormed out the room.

I ran after her and said, "honey you don't have to worry. I am just going to say goodbye to her dad. I promise nothing is going to happen again.

I left the room and went upstairs to pack. The rest of the night and the next day, Haley barely spoke a word to me.

Jamie was upset that I was leaving. I promised him I would bring back a present for him.

"Jamie, while I'm away I'm going to ask you to take care of Mommy. Do everything she tells you to and be the man of the house", I asked my son.

"I promise Daddy. I just wish you weren't leaving. Mommy is already crying and you haven't even left yet", Jamie said with a sad look on his face.

After putting Jamie to bed, I found Haley sitting on the patio staring at the stars.

I sat down next to her and tried to take her hand but she swatted my hand away.

"Hales, don't be mad at me. I love you and I swear on my life that nothing will happen between me and Peyton", I said honestly.

"Thanks, Nathan, but that does not make me feel better", she said as rose from the chair and went back into the house.

I dropped my head into my hands and prayed to God that I wasn't making a huge mistake by leaving.

The next night, Haley and Jamie drove me to the airport. I did ask my mom to come with me but she refused.

"You shouldn't be going either Nathan. Don't let Peyton back into your life. Look how much trouble she caused before. She will do it again and if you don't see that, you really are an idiot", was my mom's answer.

I hugged Haley but she didn't hug me back. I tried to kiss her but she turned her cheek away. I looked at her but she bent down to look at Jamie.

"Go say goodbye to Daddy, Jamie", she said quietly.

He jumped into my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I love you so much Daddy. I will miss you very much and so will Mommy", Jamie said squezzing me so tightly.

"I love you too Jamie. Be good for Mommy and do everything she tells you to" I said feeling tears spring into my eyes.

I put Jamie down and whispered in Haley's ear, "I love you honey."

She didn't say it back so I said it again, "I love you Hales."

"Bye Nathan, have a wonderful trip", she said sarcastically with an angry look on her face

I was confused and hurt by that so I walked towards the plane and didn't look back.

_Haley's POV_

I was very angry at Nathan for leaving.

I understood that he wanted to say goodbye to Peyton's dad; however what hurt the most was he didn't bother to ask me to go with him.

I cried myself to sleep every night because I missed Natha and was very pissed off at him. He never called once while he was in New York. I didn't call him either because he didn't bring his cell with him and never left a number where I could reach him. Every time the phone rang, Jamie would freak out and ask if it was daddy. It broke my heart when I said, "no sweetie, it's not daddy."

Jamie's team won their first basketball game. We were so happy for him. He wanted to tell his daddy but we couldn't.

"Why hasn't Daddy called us, Momma? Is he ever going to come home?", he asked sadly.

Jamie's words nearly broke my heart.

I said to him, "Daddy is probably busy and I promise he is going to come home soon."

I took Jamie in my arms and held him so tight. I could feel the tears falling down my face.

I was really pissed off now. If he is mad at me, that's fine. But how dare he forget about his son?

_4 weeks later_

_Haley's POV_

4 weeks went by and I was so afraid that Nathan was never coming back.

A few days later, Deb called me.

"Hi Haley. It's Deb. I just wanted to let you know I heard from Nathan", she said sounding sad.

"Oh my God! That fucking bastard can call you but doesn't call his own wife? What did he say, Deb?", I said feeling the anger rise in my throat.

"He will be home in a few hours. Don't worry Haley. I gave him a piece of my mind and probably scared the shit out of him. I am so sorry for everything he put you through. I hope he tells you the truth and you two get past all this drama", Deb said.

"WAIT!!! Tell me the truth about what?? Deb, if you know something, you have to tell me!" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"I think you need to hear it from Nathan himself. I'm sorry once again Haley. I would have told you sooner if I knew. I only found out about 20 minutes ago", she said.

I hung up after that and threw the phone against the wall. The phone shattered into a million pieces the same time my heart did.

I grabbed my cell phone and called my mom. I asked her to come pick up Jamie because Nathan and I had a lot to talk about!!!


	27. All Hail The Heartbreaker

Chapter 25: All Hail The Heartbreaker

_**-Thank you for the reviews! Finals are over and I am offically on winter break so I will be able to update more....I was going to update last week but I've been really sick and I'm just starting to feel better. I know all the readers are mad at Nathan but this has been planned from the beginning. You won't like me after this chapter either and I'm sorry in advance for that. Don't hate me too much and leave awesome reviews as always. **_

_Haley's POV_

My mom picked up Jamie and quietly asked me if I was alright.

I wanted to laugh in her face because I was far from alright. My marriage is in danger and I had no idea why.

"Mom, Deb called me and said that Nathan was on his way home. She let slip that Nathan had something to tell me and I know it is not good. He did something with Peyton again. I can feel in in my head and my heart. I have no idea how to handle this. I am so scared for myself and for Jamie", I said feeling the tears spring to my eyes.

My mom hugged me tightly and I totally fell apart.

"Momma, why are you crying?", Jamie asked looking confused.

I quickly dried my eyes and walked over to Jamie.

"Sweetie, I'm crying because your dad is coming home", I said not wanting to lie to my son.

"YAY! Daddy is coming! Wait! Why do I have to go to Nana's house then?", he asked me.

"I have to talk to Daddy privately and you will have more fun at Nana's house", I said almost falling apart again.

"Oh, o.k. Don't yell at Daddy too much, Momma. I'm sure he wanted to call us while he was away. He was just busy doing fun stuff and buying us presents", he said.

I wish I could have Jamie's mentality on life. If only life were that simple again.

I pulled Jamie into my arms and held him so tightly.

"I love you Jim-Jam and I will not let your dad hurt us anymore. He did something bad and I have to talk to him about it. You are way too young to understand and this is grownup stuff. So you are going to stay with Nana and I will be by to see you later", I said feeling my heart breaking.

"I love you too Momma. I don't want Daddy to hurt us either. I was sad the whole time he was away because I couldn't tell him my team won the game. You can yell at Daddy all you want", he said

Jamie and my mom left a few minutes later and I waited with baited breath for my cheating husband.

I paced the living room floor with rage and hurt piercing my heart. I did not know if I wanted to cry, throw up, or scream at the top of my lungs.

An hour later, the door opened and Nathan apperared.

He looked absolutely terrible. He came over to hug me but I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me Nathan or I am really going to snap", I said angrily.

"What's wrong honey?", he asked looking for an easy way out.

"How dare you ask me that,Nathan!! You know exactly what is wrong. You have been gone for four weeks and I don't hear a god damn word from you. I had no idea if you were even coming home. I was upset that you left in the first place. You didn't bother to talk to me about it. You just said you were leaving. It hurt you didn't even ask me to go with you. I do trust you Nathan but you never called me!! I am your wife and I missed you. Your son cried every night because he wanted to talk to you. His basketball team won their first game but we couldn't tell you because you left your phone here and I didn't know the number where you were staying. Did something happen while you were there?? You felt guilty about something so you never called me or your son? Is that it Nate? Tell me! What the hell did you do this time? Did you kiss Peyton again? Or did you do something worse? Answer me god damn it Nathan", I said almost screaming at the top of my lungs.

Nathan sat down and began to cry. The truth came spilling from his lips before I could say another word.

"When I got to New York, Peyton's dad died. She was really upset and we stayed up all night talking. She kissed me and for some reason, I kissed her back. One thing led to another and we had sex. I felt so awful afterwards that I left her apartment and rented a hotel room. I didn't see her again until the funeral. After the funeral, Peyton told me she wanted to be with me for real this time. She realized she really did love me. I realized I made a mistake coming to New York. I told Peyton that I didn't love her anymore. I told her I had to leave because I had a wife and a son in Tree Hill that I loved very much. I had to clear my head after that so that's why I never called. I couldn't bear to hear your voice because I knew you would be upset. I had to tell you this in person. I feel so awful for cheating on you and I had to come back to beg for forgiveness", he said breaking my heart with each word.

I was in deep shock hearing all this. I could not believe this happened again. I ran into my room and found my suitcase. I began packing all of my clothes. Nathan came into the room and tried to stop me. We both fell onto the floor and cried hysterically.

"Why did you do this again Nathan? Why? Why? Why? How could you do this to me and to Jamie?", I said as I picked up our wedding picture.

"These people were happy 4 weeks ago! Why did you have to take away their happiness?", I said as I chucked the picture at Nathan.

He ducked and the picture hit the wall and shattered into pieces.

I picked up the family picture of Nathan, Jamie and I and threw that as well. I picked up anything I could find and Nathan ducked for each one.

The lamps, other pictures, the phone, and hair dryer hit the wall behind Nathan and broke into pieces.

Nathan didn't even yell at me to stop throwing things at him. He knew that I was pissed beyond belief.

However, he tried to put his arms around me but I slapped him across the face.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH right now and it breaks my heart saying that to you. I can't be here right now. I got up and finished packing", I said before going into Jamie's room to pack all of his clothes.

I carried the suitcases into my car. Nathan followed me outside.

"Please don't leave like this, Haley", he said hysterically crying his eyes out.

"I can't go through this again Nathan. I already did it once and I forgave you! This time, it's worse because you hurt two people! I need to go be with my son right now. Just leave me alone and don't you dare follow me", I said before I got into the car.

I drove away and could see Nathan standing in the driveway watching me leave.

I had to stop a few times because I was crying hysterically. My heart was smashed into smithereens because of Nathan.

Why did he have to hurt me and Jamie like this? How could I ever forgive him? Why did Peyton have to keep coming back into our lives? Who's really to blame: Peyton or Nathan? Why couldn't Nathan and I just be happy? Why does all this damn drama keep creeping into our lives?

These questions haunted me all the way to my mom's house.

I pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door.

When my mom opened the door, I fell apart again.

She wrapped her arms around me and the words came spilling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I am going to ask Nathan for a divorce".


	28. I'm Just Dreaming Out Loud

Chapter 26: I'm Just Dreaming Out Loud

_**-I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! I received One Tree Hill Season 5 dvd for a present so I was very happy lol. Also I'm sorry for not updating as much as I promised. I've been busy working and celebrating the holidays so I apologize. I know the fans are mad at Nathan and are wondering if Haley really meant what she said. All will be explained in this chapter and I hope you all like it. So enjoy Chapter 26 and leave awesome reviews!!!**_

_**Flashback**_

_Haley's POV_

_I pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door._

_When my mom opened the door, I fell apart again._

_She wrapped her arms around me and the words came spilling out of my mouth before I could stop them._

"_I am going to ask Nathan for a divorce"._

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

I jumped up from the couch and realized I must have fallen asleep.

I searched through the house and I couldn't find Jamie anywhere. I ran into my bedroom and saw the wedding picture still sitting on my bureau. I picked up and held it against me as I cried my eyes out.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream", I said to calm myself down.

I picked up the phone and dialed Nathan's cell phone number.

It went straight to voicemail and I knew it wasn't entirely a dream.

Nathan ran off to his precious Peyton and didn't bother to call us for 4 weeks.

I was so scared that Nathan was going to tell me that he cheated on me.

I went back out into the living room and waited for Nathan to come home.

20 minutes later, the door opened and he quietly walked in.

I got up from the couch and threw myself into his arms. Nathan seemed quite surprised by this but so he gently pushed me away.

"Why didn't you call me, Nathan? Why didn't you call Jamie? Why did you leave for 4 weeks?", I asked him.

"I'm sorry for not calling. I just couldn't tell you this over the phone. I'm still in love with Peyton and I just came home to say goodbye. I am moving to New York so we could be together. I'll send you money to take care of Jamie. However, I never want to see you or Jamie again. I guess I will have your lawyer call my lawyer so we can draw up the divorce papers", Nathan said.

"No! Nathan, you don't mean that. You can't mean that. We were so happy and in love. You love Jamie too much to just leave like this. Peyton hurt you so badly. Why would you go back to that? This can't be happening. I won't let you leave like this!! I love you Nathan and I know you love me too!", I said feeling my heart break and the tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry Haley. It's over and you need to face reality. I've never loved you or Jamie. You were just replacements until Peyton came back into my life. I love her so much and this marriage is over. Goodbye Haley. Have a nice life being a single mother", Nathan said with a smug look on his face.

"Noooooo!!! Nathan! Don't do this! Don't you dare walk out that door. Every word you just said is a big fat lie! I know you don't mean any of it. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't love me", I said hysterically crying.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU HALEY!!!!! Have I made myself clear???? This marriage is over and I never ever want to see you AGAIN!!!!", Nathan said before walking towards the door.

"Nathan, don't leave me! Please don't leave me!", I said as I fell to the ground crying my eyes out.

He opened the door and Peyton was waiting for him on the porch.

"Haley, Nathan never loved you. You were just his plaything until I came back. Well, I'm back now and there is nothing you could do or say to change Nathan's mind. He loves me and I love him. We are going to be so happy together", Peyton said before she and Nathan began to laugh hysterically.

Nathan took Peyton into his arms and kissed her passionately.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

I jumped up from the couch and realized I had a dream within a dream.

I searched through the entire house and I knew the situation with Nathan wasn't a dream.

He was still in New York with Peyton and didn't call me or Jamie for 4 weeks.

I found our wedding picture and I wondered if Nathan and I would ever be that happy again.

I really really prayed that Nathan stayed faithful and there was another reason why he never called.

I went back out into the living room and waited for Nathan to come home.

10 minutes later, the door opened and Nathan appeared.

He looked about as horrible as I felt. I got up and walked over towards him.

"Hi", his voice barely a whisper.

"Hi", I said feeling the tears form behind my eyes.

I opened up my arms and he collapsed into them. We both held onto each other so tightly.

The words that came out of Nathan's mouth shocked the hell out of me.

"Peyton is gone, Haley. She will never come between us ever again."

Was I dreaming again?

_**-Well I hope this explains a lot. Everything that happened in Chapter 25 was a dream. The original plan did not include a dream but I decided to change my mind. Watching season 5 made me realize how much I really love Naley and I want them to be happy and in love. So I want them to be happy and in love in my story too. **_


	29. Everything We Had Is No Longer There

Chapter 27: Everything We Had Is No Longer There

_**-Thanks for the reviews as always! I'm sorry but I was stalling the inevitable. This has been planned all along and I can't just change it(I tried to think of new ideas. Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with anything so I am going back to my original idea). I promise all the fans that Naley will be reunited again. I just need the fans to know that not every fairytale romance is easy. So be patient and don't hate me.....PLEASE! Enjoy Chapter 27 and leave awesome reviews!**_

_Flashback_

_10 minutes later, the door opened and Nathan appeared._

_He looked about as horrible as I felt. I got up and walked over towards him._

"_Hi", his voice barely a whisper._

"_Hi", I said feeling the tears form behind my eyes._

_I opened up my arms and he collapsed into them. We both held onto each other so tightly._

_The words that came out of Nathan's mouth shocked the hell out of me._

"_Peyton is gone, Haley. She will never come between us ever again."_

_Was I dreaming again?_

_End Flashback_

I woke up crying after the all the dreams I had of Nathan. I got up and ran through the house packing my clothes and Jamie's clothes. I couldn't handle what Nathan was going to tell me. I knew in my head and heart, he cheated on me. I couldn't bear to look at him and hear those horrible words come out of his mouth. I put all of our stuff in the trunk and sat at the kitchen table. The moment Nathan walks through the door, I am saying goodbye and that's it. I began to cry again because I knew it was over. Everything we had is no longer there and I can't keep pretending for Jamie's sake.

I heard the door open and the tears kept falling down my face. Nathan appeared in the kitchen and I could see the tears in his eyes as well. I rose quickly and was determined to speak my mind.

"I'm leaving, Nathan. I know you cheated again and that is not fair to me or Jamie. I can't be with you if you keep going back to Peyton. She has this unhealthy hold on you. Every time she needs you, you drop everything and get sucked back in. I refuse to share you and if you can't choose, this marriage is over", I said almost falling apart again.

"Hales, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. You have every right to walk out. I don't know why you stayed with me in the first place. I was a horrible husband and father. I should have never gone to New York in the first place. Peyton's dad wasn't even dying. She lied to me and I fell for it once again. I swear on my life Haley, that I'm done with Peyton. I am never talking or seeing her ever again. My heart belongs to you and only you", he said before he tried to put his arms around me.

"Don't touch me Nathan or I'm going to scream! You left for four fucking weeks without a god damn word. Jamie's team won their first game and he wanted to tell you. I couldn't call you because you left your cell phone here. Jamie cried every single night because he missed you. I missed you too Nathan. If you at least called, maybe we could have worked through this. I know why you never called. You felt guilty for cheating on me and you couldn't tell me that over the phone. You knew I would be pissed and hurt. Well guess what? You were right! I'm done Nathan. Jamie and I going to live with my mom until we figure things out", I said as I pushed Nathan away.

I grabbed my purse and walked towards the door. Nathan followed after me and grabbed my arm.

"Hales, I'm going to fight for us. I'm not ready to give up like you are. You have every right to leave and I know I can't stop you. But I will never stop fighting for us because I love you too damn much. You will forgive me someday and I am going to prove to you that Peyton is out of our lives for good", he said with love and lust in his eyes.

Before I could say anything, Nathan pulled me close and kissed me roughly.

I pushed him with all my might and slapped him across the face.

I opened the front door and ran out to my car. Nathan followed me and I could see he was crying.

I got into the car and said, "don't follow me or I will call the police."

I pulled out of the driveway and drove away. I could see Nathan standing in the middle of the street and the tears came flooding from my eyes.

I drove for another five minutes before I had to stop because I was crying hysterically.

I cried for a good hour and I still didn't feel better.

Finally, I made it to my mom's house. I knocked on the door and she opened it. I collapsed into her arms and the tears came back again.

She led me to the couch and I explained everything.

"Mom, I think I want to divorce Nathan", I said.

"Haley, I know Nathan hurt you. But you have to think about Jamie. He will be lost without Nathan and you will be too. I know you are upset and vulnerable right now. However, don't make rash decisions like this before thinking it through. Don't look for the easy way out. You and Nathan have to sit down and hash things out", my mom said.

"You are right, Mom. The word divorce has been swimming around in my head since Nathan left four weeks ago. I don't want to divorce him, but I don't know if I could ever be with him again. Until we work things out, can Jamie and I stay here with you?", I asked.

"Aw sweetie! Of course you and Jamie can stay here. However, promise me that you will talk to Nathan soon. Not right now because you are angry and upset. Wait a few days so you can calm down and really think about what you want to say", she said.

"Thanks Mom. I promise to talk to Nathan in a few days. Can you help me bring Jamie and I's belonging inside", I said.

My mom and I went out to the car to bring the stuff in. I was going to stay in my old room and Jamie would stay in the guest room.

"Momma, why are we staying with Nana? Are you and Daddy still fighting?", Jamie asked.

"Yes baby. Daddy and I are still fighting but I need you to know that it has nothing to do with you. Daddy and I love you so much and I don't want you to worry. Daddy and I will work through this", I said feeling my heart breaking.

That night, I tried to go to sleep but the memories of this room came flooding back to me. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed my pillow and fell asleep on the couch. In the morning, I would switch rooms with Jamie.

I cried myself to sleep because I missed Nathan so much. I just couldn't trust him anymore and I wasn't sure if the love was enough.


	30. I'm Sorry For Breaking All The Promises

Chapter 28: I'm Sorry For Breaking All The Promises I Wasn't Around To Keep

_**-Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will be in Nathan's POV and we will see how he deals with the Peyton situation. Also, I'm sorry to some of the readers that are not enjoying this. I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading. So enjoy and leave awesome reviews!**_

_Nathan's POV_

The cab ride home from the airport was the worst ride of my entire life. My hands were sweating and my heart was racing. I felt so sick to my stomach and I could feel my heart breaking. I was in so much trouble and I deserved to be in this hell I created. Why the fuck did I not call Haley for 4 weeks? I had absolutely nothing to hide and I would never hurt Haley like that again. However, I had to be a stupid asshole and just leave without talking to Haley first.

I arrived at my house and I paid the driver. I stood outside the door and contemplated what I was going to say to Haley. I knew she would never believe what I had to say and I didn't blame her. The tears sprang into my eyes as I saw Haley. She was sitting down in the kitchen and I could the tears streaming down her face. I hated the fact that I was the cause of those tears.

I opened the door and nervously walked through the house. I stopped at the kitchen and Haley got up to speak.

"I'm leaving, Nathan. I know you cheated again and that is not fair to me or Jamie. I can't be with you if you keep going back to Peyton. She has this unhealthy hold on you. Every time she needs you, you drop everything and get sucked back in. I refuse to share you and if you can't choose, this marriage is over", she said.

I was taken aback by her words. I knew she was pissed and hurt. I just never thought she would say she was leaving me. I tried to apologize and act sincere by taking her into my arms, but she pushed me away. Haley grabbed her purse and headed for the door. I ran after her and told her that I was going to fight for her.

"Hales, I'm going to fight for us. I'm not ready to give up like you are. You have every right to leave and I know I can't stop you. But I will never stop fighting for us because I love you too damn much. You will forgive me someday and I am going to prove to you that Peyton is out of our lives for good", I said

On an impulse, I pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

She slapped me across the face and ran out the door. I tried to follow her but she screamed at me, "don't follow me or I will call the police." I watched her drive away and I couldn't stop her.

I went back into the house and sat down on the couch. I cried myself to sleep and I woke up in the middle of the night with Haley's words still ringing in my ear. I grabbed the phone and called Haley's cell phone. It went straight to voicemail so I left a really long message.

"Hales, I know I let you down and I should have never left in the first place. I'm sorry for breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep. It's all me and this will be the last time I will ever beg you to stay. I know you left already but I needed you to know this. I love you and I will do whatever it takes to make this marriage work again. I swear on my life that nothing happened between Peyton and I in New York. If you call me back or let me come over, I can explain everything. So please Hales, call me back.", I said.

I have no idea how I was going to live without Haley. She is my wife and I love her so damn much. I knew I hurt Jamie and he is just a little boy. He doesn't understand what is going on. He probably wants to know why he and Haley are staying at Lydia's house. He is probably crying because he wants to see me and doesn't know why Haley is mad at me. I was a horrible father to him and an even worse husband to Haley. I would never do anything to deliberately hurt her and I did it anyway. I can't stand the thought of us going our separate ways so maybe her leaving was a good idea.

Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Buildin' up the strength just to say

I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leavin' your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say  
Yeah

That I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
And it's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way

_**-So for the record, Nathan did not cheat on Haley while he was in New York. The next chapter will explain why he didn't call for 4 weeks. Also the song in this chapter is called "Sorry" by Jonas Brothers. **_


	31. A Ghost Of You Is All That I Have Left

Chapter 29: A Ghost of You Is All That I Have Left

-**I am so sorry for not updating in over 2 months. School, work, and life always seem to get in the way of my awesome writing skills lol. Also I've been preoccupied with my other story, "The Tension and the Terror." I'm sure the readers are dying to know if Naley will survive this predicament they are in. I assure you all that Naley will reunite again….just be patient and I hope you like this chapter.**

_Three Weeks Later_

_Haley's POV_

For the past three weeks, I have been through every emotion possible. I was angry, sad, upset, and overwhelmed by this situation.

Jamie was confused and upset as well. He didn't understand why we were living with Nana and why he wasn't allowed to see Daddy. On a few occasions, Jamie would say, "I hate you Momma." I tried to explain in a way he would understand, but it still hurt that he hated me the same way I hated Nathan at the moment.

I will admit that I missed him just as much as Jamie did. I cried myself to sleep every night because I was still so in love with Nathan. Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the night with an ache in my heart because Nathan is not next to me. The memories of what we were are beginning to fade and I have no idea if that is good or bad.

The ghost of Nathan is all I have left to hold and I wonder if we will ever be the couple we use to be.

_Nathan's POV_

I wake up every morning with an ache in my heart because I knew Haley would not be next to me. I had to force myself out of bed and eat breakfast all alone. Today is my birthday and I don't think Haley even remember. The memories of my last birthday came flooding back to me and I wondered if Haley and I would ever be that happy again.

_Flashback_

_I was sleeping peacefully and I was awoken by my son._

"_Happy birthday Daddy, it's time to get up," Jamie yelled into my ear._

_I opened my eyes and Jamie was sitting on my chest. I pulled him closer and hugged him so tightly._

"_Thanks Jimmy Jam. Where is Mommy at?" I asked him._

"_She is downstairs making you breakfast. Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that," he said sheepishly._

"_It's ok Jamie. When she comes upstairs, I'll act surprised," I said ruffling his hair._

"_Do you want to open the present I got for you, Dad?" he asked._

"_Absolutely," I said._

_I let Jamie go and he bounced off the bed and out of the room._

_I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and I waited for my beautiful wife to bring me breakfast._

_Jamie came back with his hands behind his back and the trademark smirk he inherited from me on his face._

_He jumped back onto the bed and sat on my lap as I opened the presents he gave me._

_The first present was a Charlotte Bobcats (my favorite NBA team) spinning desk clock. The second present was a picture of me and him playing basketball._

"_James Nathan Scott, you are the best present giver in the world. I love both of them and I'm going to cherish this picture forever," I exclaimed and pulled him into a bear hug._

"_Dad, you're crushing me," he muffled into my chest._

"_Good, now I got you back for waking me up," I teased._

_We began to play wrestle and fell off the bed laughing our heads off._

"_What are my two favorite guys laughing about?" Haley asked as she walked into the room with a tray of food in her hands._

"_I wrestled Daddy off the bed and he pulled me down with him," Jamie replied still laughing._

_Haley put the tray of food onto the bureau and helped the both of us off the floor._

_Haley turned to get the tray, but I pulled her back into my arms._

"_Thank you for breakfast, Hales. It smells wonderful and I can't wait to eat it," I whispered into her ear._

"_You are absolutely welcome and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday as well. You will be getting your present later," she whispered seductively._

"_Oh Mrs. Scott, you are very naughty," I teased._

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a breathtaking kiss._

"_EWWW, that's gross," Jamie yelled as he covered his eyes._

_We broke the embrace hesitantly and I said to Jamie, "One day you are going to meet a great girl and you will want to kiss her all the time."_

"_Yuck, girls have cooties," he said with disgust._

_Haley and I laughed and began to kiss once more._

_Jamie ran out of the room screaming and I quickly closed the door with my foot._

_I picked Haley up and threw her onto the bed._

_I was about to kiss her again, but she put her hand over my mouth._

"_I slaved over a hot stove for a half an hour and we are going to eat this delicious breakfast. If we keep making out, it will lead to us skipping breakfast," she explained._

"_I wouldn't mind that, but I'm starving for real food. Let's eat this wonderful breakfast and hopefully later, I can properly thank you," I said with a huge grin on my face._

_End Flashback_

On this birthday, Jamie wasn't here to wake me up and there was no Haley making me breakfast. I sat at the dining room table alone and I wished with all my heart that Haley would walk through the door and forgive me. The ghost of Haley is all that I have left to hold and the sad part is the good memories are beginning to fade. I don't know if that is good or bad.

I tried calling her cell phone again, but her voicemail box was full. I knew if I called Lydia's house phone, she would tell me that Haley doesn't want to talk to me. I should just go over there and demand to see Haley. I'm not ready to give up on our marriage, but it sure seems like Haley is.

_Haley's POV_

Today is Nathan's birthday and I felt bad that Jamie and I were not there to celebrate it with him.

I knew it was time that I went over to the house and hash this thing out with my husband.

I got into my car and for the whole ride, my stomach was in knots. I didn't know what was going to happen and I wasn't sure if I could handle the truth.

I pulled into the driveway and I got out of the car slowly. I walked up to the door and it felt so weird ringing the door bell to my own house.

Nathan opened the door and looked absolutely shocked to see me.

"Hey Nathan, I know you look surprised to see me, but I think it is time we talked," I said knowing my voice was very shaky.


	32. Give Me The Truth, Even If It Hurts Me

Chapter 30: Give Me the Truth, Even If It Hurts Me

Nathan's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. and I was thinking about how much I missed my family. I was contemplating on whether or not to go to a bar and get plastered, but the doorbell rang. Imagine my surprise; it was Haley at the door.

"Hey Nathan, I know you look surprised to see me, but I think it's time we talked," Haley said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," I whispered as I led Haley into the living room. I turned off the T.V. and we both sat down.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out at the same time.

I gestured for Haley to go first and she looked really nervous.

"Nathan, I need you to tell me the truth. I know it's going to hurt like hell for the both of us, but I need you to do it. These past three weeks have not been easy and I'm sorry for just walking out like that. I should have stayed and talked to you about this. I miss you and so does Jamie. I'm not ready to give up on our marriage and I hope you aren't either. I am not going anywhere and I will do whatever it takes to make this marriage work again," she explained.

I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew I had to tell Haley the truth, but I wasn't sure if now was the best time. I knew Haley would never believe a word I say, but I really hurt her for no reason. I can't wrap my head around the fact that I really believed what I did was the right thing. What the hell was I thinking? I've always been a great husband and father. Just one day I receive a phone call and I throw all of my morals out the fucking window.

"Hales, you are absolutely right. I'm not ready to give up on us either. I have missed you like crazy and I am so sorry for everything. I am going to tell you the truth because you totally deserve it. First off, I lied about the phone call. It wasn't from Peyton. I know I made it seem pretty believable that it was her, but I swore to you that she was out of our lives forever. That promise still remains true," I admitted waiting for that to sink in.

"Wait a second!! Peyton wasn't the one that called? Oh my god Nathan, you have no idea how happy you just made me," she exclaimed before throwing herself into my arms.

I crushed her so tightly against my chest because I have not hugged her in almost two months.

We pulled apart a few minutes later and I could see the question on Haley's mind that was eating her alive.

"Who was the one that called you if it wasn't Peyton? Also why did you leave for 4 weeks and not even call?" she asked curiously.

"Hales, this is going to be hard to believe, but I have a brother" I explained.

Flashback

_2 months earlier_

_I was home alone one day and I got a phone call that changed everything._

"_Hello, this is the Scott residence," I answered._

"_Hi, am I speaking to Nathan Scott?" the person on the other line asked._

"_Yes, this is him speaking. Who is this?" I asked wondering who this person was._

"_My name is Robert Pattinson; I am a lawyer representing Lucas Roe. You don't know who Lucas Roe is, do you?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I know that Lucas Roe is a famous basketball player. I don't know him personally, but why are you asking me about him?" I demanded because I was confused as hell._

"_Well, a DNA sample will have to be taken, but it is believed that Daniel Scott, your father, impregnated Karen Roe 21 years ago. Lucas asked me to call you because he would like to meet you and your father in person. Unfortunately, we found out that your father died, but Lucas would still like to meet you. He would like it if you kept what I just told you in confidence. As you know, Lucas is becoming pretty famous these days and a scandal like this could ruin him. If there is any way, you could fly to New York, Lucas would greatly appreciate it. All expenses paid for and this is a chance to get to know your possible brother," he explained in detail._

_I had to sit after this because this was a lot to process. I might have a brother and nobody bothered to tell me until now. Did my mom know about Lucas Roe? Did my dad know about him? How was I going to explain this to Haley?_

"_Mr. Pattinson, was it? How do I know this isn't some kind of sick joke? My mom would have told me about this at some point in my life. When I was 10, my dad died, but I think he would have mentioned this as well. If this isn't a joke, can I tell my wife?" I rambled and babbled._

"_Mr. Scott, I assure this is not a joke. I would never lie about something like this and neither would Lucas. Unfortunately, like I said, you need to keep this to yourself. No offense to your wife, but we have no way of knowing that she would keep this to herself as well. It is imperative that you keep this a secret until we know for sure that you and Lucas are related. So, a Lear Jet will be picking you up at Los Angeles International Airport in two days. This will give you enough time to come up with an alibi for your wife. I will give you my number if you have any questions," he said before giving me his number and hanging up._

_I was stunned beyond belief. This could not be happening. What the hell was I going to tell Haley? There is no way in hell that she would believe some stupid lie I make up on the spot. This wasn't going to be easy, but I would have to hurt Haley. I didn't want to, but it's the only way she would let me go._

_End Flashback_


	33. Lies, Secrets and Lies

Chapter 31: Lies, Secrets and Lies

Haley's POV

"You expect me to believe that you left for 4 fucking weeks because your long lost brother wanted to keep this a secret?" I yelled at Nathan.

"I know it sounds insane and you have every right to be mad. I don't know why I lied to you and I am so sorry for that. I need you to believe me because the DNA sample showed that Lucas is my brother," he replied.

"Well, I don't believe you Nathan because I tried to call you after you left. You will never guess who answered the phone. It was your precious Peyton and she made it pretty clear that you still have feelings for her. I can't believe you would do this again. I gave you everything Nathan. I gave you my heart and I married you. I gave you a son and I was contemplating about giving you more children. Stop the lies Nathan because my heart can't take anymore. I don't think I can be married to you and I need time to deal with this," I admitted.

"What are you talking about, Haley? Peyton has nothing to do with this and I wasn't with her. I was in New York because of Lucas. Why won't you believe me about this? You expected me to just cheat on you and not even consider your feelings? I love you Haley, always and forever. I wouldn't hurt you like that again. I know this is a lot to take in, but what happened to you saying that you weren't ready to give up on us?" he said moving closer towards me.

"I wasn't ready to give up on us, but obviously you don't want to tell me the truth. I can't do this anymore Nathan and it's not fair to make me feel this way. Just tell me the god damn truth and stop with the lies and secrets" I begged.

"I swear on my life that I am telling you the truth. I wouldn't make up a crazy lie about having a brother. Peyton is out of our lives forever and I have not talked to her since that night I almost lost you. How did you talk to Peyton anyway?" he asked.

"After you left, I actually called to apologize for being a bitch to you. Peyton answered the phone and told me you were in the shower. If you say you were not with Peyton, then why the hell did she answer your cell phone? I can't wrap my head around this and I can't figure out why you are lying in the first place," I said.

"Haley, I didn't bring my cell phone with me. I left it here and didn't realize that until I was on the plane. I don't know how or why you talked to Peyton, but I swear that I was not with her. I think we need to just sit here and get everything out into the open. I am not letting you leave until you believe what I have to say," he said.

"No, no, no. I am done! I am done with you lying to me and if you don't want to tell me the truth, FINE!! I'll bring Jamie by later because I know how much he misses you. He is the only reason I am not throwing divorce papers at you right now. I think we need to see a therapist. Maybe counseling will help our marriage and help us be more honest with each other. I want to hate you and I want to stop loving you, but I can't. I still love you and I just need time to deal with this. I really want to believe you Nathan, but I just cannot do it. The phone call with Peyton is still fresh in my mind and if you want to keep your secrets, fine. Then we all lose, I guess. I'll be back later with Jamie," I spoke before getting up to walk out the door.

My heart almost stopped because Nathan ran after me and slammed the door before I could walk out.

"Hales, I'm sorry. There is nothing I want more then for you to forgive me. I can't explain how Peyton answered my cell phone because I swear on my life I didn't have it with me. Maybe the phone lines crossed and somehow my number got switched with hers. I think marriage counseling will definitely help. At least, I hope it will help. I'm glad you still love me, even though you can't stand me right now. It gives me hope that we are not doomed. I love you Haley James Scott and nothing will ever change that. The day we met changed my life for the better and now I hope we can change our future for the better. I'm sorry for hurting Jamie as well. He doesn't deserve this anymore then you do. You can leave now and I can't stop you. I just need you to know that I am not giving up. Lucas feels horrible that I lied to you and you know how horrible I feel. He wants to make it up to us by sending us to Florida for a vacation to Disney World. He really wants to meet you and Jamie because you guys were the only thing I talked about while I was away. I know it doesn't even make up for me leaving, but I was hoping a family vacation would do us some good," he tried to convince sincerely.

I guess it worked because he looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes and I went weak in the knees. I shouldn't feel like this, but I can't help it. Nathan is the love of my life and I can't turn my feelings off for him.

I would have fallen over, but Nathan caught me and we stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime.

"I guess my hypnotic stare worked, Hales," he chucked lightly.

"Yeah, I guess it did," I whispered feeling my heart rate go up.

I knew in my head and in my heart that Nathan wanted to kiss me. If he kissed me right now, that would be it. I wouldn't want to leave.

He was inches away from my face and I wanted to just throw caution to the wind.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

I nodded because I couldn't speak. I did not want to ruin this moment between us.

Nathan put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. He put his hands on my face and our lips touched lightly. It felt absolutely amazing to be kissing Nathan again. I shouldn't be doing this because I don't believe the real reason he left.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and the kiss instantly deepened. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Nathan walked into the living room and put me down onto the couch. Our clothes went flying everywhere and our hands touched every part of skin we could find. We hadn't made love in almost three months and I know we both missed being in each other's arms. My heart wanted to continue, but my head was screaming at me to stop. Nathan and I had a lot of issues to work out and having sex was not going to fix them.

I reluctantly pushed him away and my heart literally broke because of Nathan's facial expression. He looked sad and scared at the same time.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I wish our problems could be solved by sex and everything could go back to normal. We both know that is not true and I need to leave before this goes any further," I admitted while putting my clothes back on.

Nathan put his clothes back on and did not say a word to me. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

"What time should I bring Jamie over?" I asked feeling my heart breaking all over again.

"Don't bother Haley. I'll come by tomorrow and take him out or something," his voice filled with anger.

"Oh my god, you are pissed at me? Just because I don't want to sleep with you does not mean anything, Nathan. I am just stating facts that having sex isn't going to save our marriage. I'm leaving now and hopefully one day soon we can actually sit and talk like we use to," I fired back.

I started to walk out the door again and of course Nathan tried to stop me.

"I'm not mad Hales. I am just so sick of us fighting and I want us to be happy. I missed you like hell and I want us to be a family again. I am going to do whatever it takes to keep you as my wife. I will come by later to pick up Jamie, if it's alright with you," he said.

"Yeah, you can come by later. I just need time Nathan and I hope one day we can be a family again. I'll see you in a little while," I admitted before walking out the door.

**Peyton's POV**

**I will never forget the day I met Lucas Roe. It was six years ago and before he was drafted into the NBA. He was admitted to the same rehab center as I was. He was addicted to sleeping pills and hit rock bottom after almost overdosing. The first time we met was in group therapy. I almost fell off my seat because he was the spitting image of my ex-boyfriend, Nathan Scott. I couldn't pass that off as coincidence. We began to talk and became really good friends. I found out that he never knew who his birth father was. He was raised by his mother and step-father (he thought his step-father was his real father only until a few years ago). The wheels in my head began to turn and I realized that Nathan's dad might be Lucas's dad as well. If this was true, I could use it to my advantage. Finally, I realized that I was in love with Nathan and it took being away from him for me to notice it. I had to win him if it was the last thing I would ever do. Before I could say anything to Lucas, he was released earlier than I was. I didn't see him again until 2 months ago. I attended a New York Knicks game with a couple of friends. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Lucas step onto the court. Obviously, Lucas has done pretty well for himself since being in rehab. The wheels in my head began to turn again and I knew this was my chance. Usually after the game, the players would sign autographs and take pictures with the fans. I knew that was my opportunity to talk to Lucas. He looked shocked to see me after all these years.**

"**Peyton Sawyer, how the hell are you?" he asked and swept me up into a hug.**

"**I've been good, Mr. New York Knick. I had no idea that you became a professional basketball player. How's the NBA treating you?" I said hugging him back.**

"**It's been mind-blowing. I sometimes wonder how I got here. Basketball really saved me and I would probably be dead without it. So what's been going on with you? I hear you are an up and coming fashion designer. Unlike you, I have kept tabs on you since the last time we saw each other," he smirked which surprisingly made me go weak in the knees (those damn Scott boys and that trademark smirk).**

"**Yes my clothes are getting some recognition and I'm sorry for not keeping in touch with you. Life always seemed to get in the way. Although, I'm glad we ran into each other. Is there any way we can go somewhere to talk?" I asked deviously.**

"**We can go back to my penthouse suite. That is probably as private as we would get," he said slyly.**

"**Sounds perfect," I said.**

**Lucas gave me his address and I promised to meet him there within the hour.**

**I got into my car and began to laugh manically. My plan was going to work. I could feel it and I was going to be using Lucas as the bait. Nathan Scott is mine and no one else can have him. **


	34. And So It Begins

Chapter 32: And So It Begins

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating in over a month. I had to really concentrate on my school work and then during finals, I got sick. But now I'm all better and school is done! I promise to update a whole lot more now. I hope you don't hate me too much after this chapter.**

* * *

_Preface_

_There was so much blood and the gunshots still rang in my ears. I ran over to the almost lifeless body in front of me and hovered over it. I began to hysterically cry and I wondered how our lives came to this horrible place._

* * *

_Haley's POV_

It has been two months since Nathan and I sort of separated. We began to see a marriage counselor and so far, all Nathan and I have done is argued.

Our first session with Jane, Nathan and I sat on opposite sides of the couch and could barely look at each other. Also we didn't say a word to each other either.

The second session, we were at each other's throats and practically screamed at the top of our lungs. I really thought Jane would call security on us. After that, we had separate sessions with her.

I did meet the illusive Lucas that I thought Nathan made up. He seemed a little off putting and very snobby. I guess that's what happens when you become a famous basketball player.

Jamie took an instant liking to him and it seemed like Lucas felt the same. He and Jamie hung out as much as they could. Lucas did apologize for not letting Nathan tell me about him, but something about his apology sounded very fake.

Also, one night I overheard a conversation Lucas had on the phone that really shook me to the core.

_Lucas: the plan is definitely working, but I feel bad for lying to them. Nathan and Haley are really nice people and so is Jamie. I really like that kid and my stomach is churning with all the lies I am telling. Haley is so upset at Nathan and I am the cause of that. I don't understand why you are making me do this. It is wrong and I'm pretty sure you know that. Alright, fine, calm down. I'll continue doing this only because I can't afford for my skeletons to come out of the closet. However, if they find out what's really going on, you are going down with me. I will talk to you tomorrow, bye._

I was so confused and hurt by what I heard. Obviously, Lucas is involved in some shady shit and he is using Nathan. I tried to explain this to Nathan, but he didn't want to believe me. That's why we began to argue even more. I was so glad not to be living with him anymore because he just aggravated me so much. Also I refused to let Lucas and Jamie hang out because I knew Lucas was only going to hurt him even more. Of course, Jamie was really upset by this and he told me he hated me. Also he told me that he wanted a new mommy that didn't keep his daddy and uncle away.

I was so frustrated and angry at myself and the world. I was just trying to protect Jamie and my heart. Obviously I was failing at both because Jamie hated me and I cried myself to sleep over missing Nathan. I just wanted us to be a family again and to be normal (whatever that meant).

Jane suggested that we try dating other people. This exercise could help to see if we still have true feelings for each other.

The first night of dating other people started out very well, but ended up with us questioning our future even more.


	35. I Guess I Need You Baby

Chapter 33: I Guess I Need You Baby

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be very long and filled with lots of drama. This chapter is definitely rated M for violence and language. If this isn't your "cup of tea" so to speak, you don't have to read it. I hope you don't hate me too much (this idea wasn't exactly planned….it just kind of came to me and I had to roll with it). So leave awesome reviews and the song is Everytime by Britney Spears. The lyrics will be in bold italics throughout here so pay attention.**

Nathan's POV

"Nathan, don't walk away from me," Haley shouted.

"Why shouldn't I? It is pretty obvious that it's over between us. You want nothing to do with me and I guess that's fine with me. I'm done trying to save our marriage and I hope you have a nice life without me. I will still be there for Jamie, but you and I are through," I shouted back.

Haley looked at me and looked absolutely shocked. I was going to say more, but she stormed off.

_**Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?**_

"Haley," I shouted in the night sky. She just kept walking and I would have followed her, but some part of me did not want to. I went back inside the bar and Cecilia looked very pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem, Nathan? You ditched me for…..actually I don't even know who that was. Who was she, an ex-girlfriend?" Cecilia asked angrily.

"Well this is probably going to sound weird, but Haley is my wife. We are in marriage counseling right now and our therapist suggested that we date other people. Let's just say it is not going well at all. Every time we see each other with another person, we freak out. This is probably a sign that we still love each other. However, all we do is argue and it's getting old. We are most likely going to get a divorce soon. This is probably more than you wanted to hear and I'm sorry for dumping my problems on you," I admitted as I sat down and gulped back a shot of tequila.

"O.k. Nathan, I did not need your fucking life story. It is pretty obvious that you still love your wife and I refuse to be a third wheel anymore tonight. If it doesn't work out with your wife, give me a call. Good night and I will find my own ride home," Cecilia said before picking up her purse and walking out the door.

I sat at the bar for a long time and drowned my sorrows with alcohol. Haley's face haunted me and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I began to contemplate how this night started out well and ended so bad.

_**Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Nathan's POV_

_Our therapist Jane suggested that we date other people. I wanted to laugh in her face because this idea sounded really horrible. I did not want to date other people. I just wanted my wife back and I wanted us to be a family again. _

_Lucas has been really great during this bad time in my life. He and I talk about everything and it is nice to have family around. I hated the fact that Haley is trying to ruin my relationship with Lucas. She claims that Lucas is involved in some shady shit and is just using me. I don't understand how Haley could think those horrible things. Lucas is a cool guy and a very talented basketball player. This is what a majority of our arguments been lately and it is driving me crazy. _

_Haley was all for us dating other people and eventually I came around to the idea as well. _

_There was this new girl that I worked with that flirted with me shamelessly. I decided to ask her out and she accepted excitingly. Her name is Cecilia and she is a college student at Berkeley. She has no idea that I'm married and that's what makes it better. _

_I found out that Haley is going out with a guy that I went to high school with. His name is Damien West and he was a jock to the core. He was very cocky and pretty self-involved. I hope Haley knew what she was getting herself into. _

_I took Cecilia to Olive Garden and the dinner was delicious. The conversation was enjoyable as well. It was nice not to be at someone's throat and arguing every second. Cecilia was easy to talk to and even though she was young, she seemed interested in me. I wasn't looking for something serious but I knew we could have fun together._

_After dinner, we sat at the bar and had a couple drinks. Cecilia got up to go to the bathroom and for some strange reason I wish Haley was here. What I am doing is wrong and I shouldn't be doing this. Fate is an elegant cold-hearted whore because I saw Haley and Damien just walk in the door. It is just my fucking luck that my hot wife comes into the same damn place with the scumbag. She had a huge smile on her face and I could see the two of them laughing. It seemed like Haley moved on easily. _

_**I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy**_

_Damien catches my eye and he grabs Haley's hand. They both come over to Cecilia and I and he extends his hand. _

"_Nathan Scott, how the hell are you? I haven't seen you since high school. What have you been up to?" he smiled and all I wanted to do was wipe it off his face. _

"_I've been pretty good. So Damien, I see you know my wife Haley," I gestured towards Haley and she gave me the evil eye._

"_Whoa, Haley, you did not tell me you were married. No offense or anything but I don't get involved with married chicks. I can't afford for Nathan to beat the shit out of me. So I bid thee farewell and it was nice to meet you. Bye Nate, it was nice seeing you again too," he spoke before bolting out the door._

"_Damn it, Nathan. What the hell is your problem? Jane suggested that we date other people and we have to follow through with it. You can't become jealous and scare my dates away," she said before slapping me across the face. After that, she started walking towards the door and Cecilia came out of the bathroom._

_They bumped into each other and I could see the steam coming out of Haley's ears._

"_Bitch, watch where you are walking," Haley yelled._

"_Excuse me, why don't you watch where you are walking. Also I don't appreciate being called a bitch," Cecilia retorted back._

"_How about I call you a man-stealer then? Since Nathan has a problem with me dating other people, I guess I should too. Stay away from him because he will only cause you pain and misery," Haley began to cry before running out of the restaurant._

"_Cecilia, I'll be right back," I shouted before running out the door._

_I ran after Haley and we began to argue again. It ended with me telling her our marriage is over and she stormed off. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Nathan's POV_

After having 5 more shots of tequila, I called myself a cab because I was too drunk to drive. I asked the driver to take me back to my empty and lonely house.

I stumbled up the steps and I blinked a few times because I saw someone sitting on the porch.

"Hello Nathan, it's been too damn long," a woman spoke.

I started to sway and I would have fell, but the woman came over to me. Even though I was drunk out of my mind, I couldn't believe that it was Peyton.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" I slurred.

"I am here claiming what is mine. You are mine Nathan and nothing is going to come between us again. I am so sorry for hurting you all those years ago. I love you and I want us to be together for real. I have so much to tell you, but right now I have to take care of you," she exclaimed as she led me into the house.

We both sat down on the couch and before I could comprehend what was going on, she planted her lips on mine.

I tried to push her away, but the alcohol infecting my brain cells was making it hard to concentrate.

The next thing I know, I see someone fly into the room and pull Peyton off of me.

"Peyton, what the fuck are you doing? This was not a part of the plan," I heard a voice say.

I almost fell off the couch because the voice belonged to Lucas, my brother.

I was so confused and lost by what was going on. All I wanted was the truth and I wanted Haley back.

"Can someone explain what is going on? My brain is kind of scrambled, but I still want an explanation," I asked.

"Nate, I'm sorry, but Peyton made me contact you and pretend to be your brother. We faked the DNA test and I feel so bad for lying to you. I only did it because I have some skeletons in my closet that I did not want the press to find out. Peyton knew what they were and threatened to tell if I didn't help her out. I know that is wrong and I apologize a million times over. I wrecked your marriage and I deserve to go to hell for it. Haley is a wonderful person and I really hope you guys can work this out. I swear Peyton showing up and kissing you was not part of the plan," Lucas explained looking so miserable.

"Oh Lucas, shut up. This was a part of the plan the whole time. I was just using you so I could get Nathan back. When you told Haley about Lucas, she didn't believe you, did she? Well that was all me. I switched your cell phone number with mine and when Haley called, it was my phone she was calling. You are mine Nathan Scott and that bitch Haley doesn't deserve you," Peyton began to laugh manically.

My head was spinning with all of this new information. I could not believe that Haley was right the whole damn time. No wonder she was the love of my life. Peyton and Lucas can definitely burn in hell for trying to ruin our marriage.

I stood up from the couch and I tried to swing at Lucas, but I tripped and fell onto the floor.

Peyton was still laughing hysterically and I wanted to hurt her so badly. I got up off the floor and ran after Peyton. She duck and ran out the door. I ran after her and chased her for like 3 blocks. I have no idea how I could keep up but I guess I was sobering up pretty quickly. Eventually, I tackled her and we both fell onto the sidewalk.

"I hate you Peyton. Why can't you just leave me and Haley alone? You left town and I moved on. Get over it and stop trying. I don't want you and you need to accept that," I yelled into her face.

"I will never accept it because I love you. I know you love me too. What the hell does Haley have that I don't?" she asked.

"Haley has my heart, Peyton. I love her with all of my heart and nothing will ever change that. Please leave me alone or I am going to the police and getting a restraining order. I am so done with this shit Peyton," I said as I got up and began to walk away.

"No Nathan, don't walk away from me. We are supposed to be together. Don't go back to Haley. She can't make you happy. I know you have Jamie to worry about, but he will get over this too. I can make him happy as well. I will be a better mother than Haley ever will," Peyton shouted.

I became enraged because nobody criticized Haley's mothering skills. Haley is a great mother and Jamie is a good kid because of her.

"Peyton, how dare you say that? Haley is a wonderful mother and Jamie would not benefit if we got divorced. I am done with this and I am so done with you. Stay away from me and stay away from my family. That includes Lucas as well. I never want to see him again either. I can't believe he agreed to help you. You two deserve each other, I guess," I retorted and stormed off.

I went back to my house and Lucas was still waiting for me in the living room.

"What the fuck are you still doing here? Get out of my house right now before I call the police," I shouted angrily at him.

"You have every right to be upset and I am very sorry. I don't know why I lied in the first place. At first, it was easy to do because I didn't know you personally. As we began to talk more, the lying became harder to do. I know this doesn't excuse anything and if you never want to see me, I completely understand. It was nice pretending to be your brother, but no more pretending. If you ever want to talk, you know my number. Please apologize to Haley and Jamie for me. I feel awful for lying to them as well. I should apologize to them in person, but I figured I would leave town now. Goodbye Nathan, it was nice to meet you and your family," he explained before walking out the door.

I slammed the door after he left and slumped onto the couch. I put my head in my hands and began to cry. My life was so messed up now and the only thing that could make me feel better is my Haley.

I decided to call her and see if she wanted to talk.

"Hey Hales, I know your pissed at me and I'm sorry for that. I was wondering if we could talk. I kind of had a bad night," I spoke after she answered the phone.

"Aw, did Cecilia not want you to come inside after you dropped her off? Sorry Nathan, but I have no sympathy for you. I am tired and I want to go to bed. Besides, you said we were through. Why would you be calling me?" she said.

"I am calling you because you were absolutely right about Lucas. He turned out to be a fraud and apparently he got mixed up with Peyton," I nervously told her.

"Oh my God, did you say Peyton? Are you fucking kidding me? I'm sorry that he lied to you all this time. How the hell did he get involved with Peyton anyway?" she asked.

"I don't really know and don't give a shit either. Peyton and Lucas showed up at my place 20 minutes ago. Lucas told me that he wasn't my brother. He only lied because Peyton was going to reveal some secrets about him to the press if he didn't do what she said," I explained.

"Damn, that sucks. I guess I could come over and we could talk about things. Please tell me Peyton is not there," she begged.

"I swear Peyton isn't here. I chased her out of the house and bitched her out. I hope she got the message and left town," I said.

"Good, I will be there in 10 minutes," she said before hanging up.

I must have been exhausted from chasing Peyton because I fell asleep on the couch waiting for Haley.

_**Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**_

I woke up an hour later and I searched the entire house for Haley. I couldn't find her and I became really worried. I called her cell phone and the voice on the other line chilled me to the bone.

"If you want to see your precious Haley alive, come to the alleyway on Third Avenue. We are both waiting for you and dying to know which one you really want to be with," Peyton spoke before hanging up.

I grabbed my car keys and drove out of my driveway like a bat out of hell. I couldn't believe that Peyton was determined to ruin my fucking life. I swear if she hurts Haley, there will be hell to pay.

* * *

_Haley's POV_

After Nathan called, I grabbed my car keys and drove the 10 minutes to our house. Unfortunately, I didn't make it there because I almost ran someone over. Of course, that someone was Peyton Sawyer.

"Get in the backseat if you want to live bitch," she shouted pointing a gun at my face.

I quickly jumped into the backseat because I feared for my life. I hated Peyton for trying to ruin my marriage with Nathan, but her threatening me with a gun scared the shit out of me.

Peyton began to drive very crazily and I put my seatbelt on. Eventually, she stopped and dragged me out of the car. She tied the back of my hands and put duct tape over my mouth. I tried to scream for help before she put the duct tape on, but she punched me in the face. I could feel the blood pouring out of my mouth. I began to cry silently because I knew Nathan was waiting for me.

I heard my phone ringing, but I couldn't reach it. Peyton yanked it out of my purse and told whoever it was to meet us in the alleyway. Peyton sat down next to me and kept the gun pointed at my head.

"Any sudden movements Haley and I will blow your fucking brains out," she sneered at me.

After what felt like a lifetime, Nathan showed up and I was so glad to see him.

Nathan tried to take the gun away from Peyton and they began to wrestle on the ground.

"You and I are supposed to be together Nathan. This is all wrong and you know it. Just let me finish off Haley and we can finally be happy. Don't fight it, Nathan. I heard what you said to Haley earlier. You and she are through and so is your marriage. This is fate and after your divorce is final, we can move back to New York. You will love it there and so will Jamie. Actually, you don't have to divorce Haley. I can kill her right now and we can get married tomorrow. I want to be Mrs. Nathan Scott and I want to give you so many babies. We can be so happy and I love you very much. Isn't that enough, Nate? Please let that be enough," she shouted.

"Peyton put the gun down. You do not want to do this. Prison is not a glamorous place and I surely doubt you will survive. I don't want you Peyton and I never will. I told you that I love Haley and nothing will ever change that. You need help because this obsession over me is not healthy. Please put the gun down because you are better than this. You could never kill anyone because it is not in your nature to do so," Nathan spoke calmly to her.

Peyton was still pointing the gun and I could see the fear in her eyes. I knew her life was not an easy one and knowing she could never have Nathan was probably overwhelming.

"If I can't be happy, nobody can," her voice shaky with anger and fear.

Time seemed to stop as I broke the binding around my hands and pulled the tape off of my mouth.

Peyton put bullets into the gun and cocked it back. She pointed it right at me and I closed my eyes. I knew my life was about to end right now.

I felt someone push me out of the way and I fell onto the cold ground. I saw the bullets go into Nathan's chest and ribcage. His face was contorted in pain and he crumbled onto the ground.

There was so much blood and the gunshots still rang in my ears. I ran over to Nathan's almost lifeless body and held him so tightly. I began to hysterically cry and wondered how our lives came to this horrible place. I looked around for Peyton, but it seems that she disappeared into the night. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed 911. I begged them to come right away and for the police to find Peyton. I was not going to let this bitch get away with shooting my husband. I hung up the phone and just cradled Nathan in my arms.

"Nathan, stay with me. You are going to be alright. Please stay, please," I begged as the tears streamed down my face.

Nathan's face became really pale and the blood just poured out of the wound in his chest. The other bullet seemed to be lodged in his ribcage and I could tell his breathing was labored.

"Hales……..I…….love…….you," he whispered so softly that I had to lean near his mouth in order to hear him.

"Nathan, I love you too. Please stay with me. You are strong and brave. You can't leave me just yet. Jamie still needs you and so do I. My weakness caused you pain and I am so sorry. I love you and I guess I need you baby," I cried as my tears mixed in with the rain that began to fall down from the sky.

_**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry**_

About five minutes later, I heard the sirens and an ambulance came speeding down the street. Two EMTs came out with a stretcher. They lifted Nathan onto it and loaded it back into the ambulance. I jumped into the ambulance and held Nathan's hand the whole way to the hospital.

Once we got to the hospital, they made me wait in the waiting room. I began to hysterically cry and I couldn't get Nathan's face as Peyton shot him out of my mind. I hope that face of his will soon fade away because it hurt to think about.

_**At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away**_

Dating other people was a bad idea and I will be totally lost without Nathan if he dies tonight. Every time I try to fly without him, I fall without my wings. Nathan is my wings and I guess I do need my baby.

_**And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**_


	36. A Melody, The Memory

Chapter 34: A Melody, the Memory

**Author's Note: My only request is that you listen to the song "A Melody, the Memory" by Mae on repeat because this song definitely pertains to what happens in this chapter. The other song in this chapter is called "Ready and Waiting to Fall" by Mae (you don't have to listen to it if you don't want to, but I really think you should).**

* * *

_Haley's POV_

I waited anxiously and worriedly for news about Nathan. The tears could not stop flowing from my eyes because I couldn't handle the horrible thoughts swirling around in my head. Was Nathan going to be alright? Would our marriage survive after this? What was I going to do if Nathan…….? Oh no I can't keep thinking like this. I have to stay positive. Nathan is going to be fine and I am worrying for nothing.

I knew I had to call my mom and Deb to let them know what happened tonight. I had a huge lump in my throat and the tears still kept spilling down my face. I grabbed my cell phone and my hands shook as I dialed my mom's number.

"Hello," my mother answered.

"Hey mom, it's Haley. I need you to come to the hospital right away," my voice was shaking with fear and sadness.

"Oh my god, Haley are you alright?" she asked sounding very worried.

"Physically, I'm fine, but emotionally I am a wreck. Something awful happened tonight and I don't know what is going to happen," I said.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked nervously.

I explained everything and my mom began to cry as well.

"Haley, I am so sorry. I will be there in a few minutes. Do you want me to bring Jamie along too?" she said.

"Oh god, Jamie. How am I going to explain this to him?" I exclaimed crying hysterically.

"Hales, please calm down. You just have to break this to Jamie gently. He is a tough kid and you don't have to explain everything. Just tell him that Daddy got hurt and the doctors are taking good care of him. So do you want me to bring him or not?" she spoke motherly.

"Yeah, you can bring him. I need to see his cute little face anyway. Mom, please hurry because I can't stand being here alone," I sobbed.

"I have to go wake up Jamie and I will be there very soon. Did you call Deb or Lucas yet?" she asked.

I cringed at the name 'Lucas' and I said to her, "no I didn't call Deb yet and I am not calling Lucas."

"Haley, I know you don't care for Lucas, but he is Nathan's brother. He has every right to know what is going on," she said.

"I guess I forgot to mention that Lucas isn't Nathan's brother. Peyton hired Lucas to pretend to be Nathan's brother just so she could get Nathan back. I swear to God that the police better find Peyton before I do," I said feeling the anger rise in my throat.

"Damn that Peyton Sawyer for ruining everything. I can't believe what a horrible bitch she is," were the exact words that came out of my mother's mouth.

"Lydia Marie James, I can't believe you just said that," I laughed a little bit.

"I knew I could make you laugh Haley. Everything is going to be fine. Nathan is going to pull through this with flying colors. That man loves you too damn much to just leave now. I hope what happened tonight put your relationship into perspective," she said.

"I don't know Mom. Nathan might think I feel guilty and sorry for him. I need him to know that I still love him like I have for the past five years. I can't even imagine my life without him. These past few months have been horrible and I've been so damn stubborn. I promise if Nathan wakes up, I am going to do everything in my power to save our marriage. Lately, I haven't been giving my 100%, but now I intend to do so. I love him so much and I still want him to be my husband," I admitted.

"Well I am glad for that Haley. Nathan is going to need you now more than ever. I highly doubt he will think you just pity him. He loves you to death and I know he misses you like crazy. Jamie is going to be ecstatic if you and Nathan get back together. I am going to go wake him up now. I'll be there as soon as I can," she said.

"Thanks Mom. I love you and I'll see you soon," I said.

"I love you too Haley. Goodbye," she said before hanging up.

I knew I had to call Deb and George now and tell them about Nathan.

"Hello," Deb answered sounding like she was sleeping.

"Hey Deb, it's Haley. I am really sorry for waking you up, but you and George need to come to the hospital right away," I spoke anxiously.

"Oh my God Haley, what happened?" she asked sounding very worried.

"Nathan was shot by Peyton tonight. It's a really long story, but I need you here because nobody is telling me what the hell is going on. Please hurry," I began to cry again.

"Of course, George and I will be there in five minutes. I will call the nurses' desk and ask them about Nathan. I am so sorry Haley and I will see you soon," she spoke before hanging up.

I sat back down and I tried to calm myself down. It didn't work because I couldn't stop thinking about Nathan.

A couple of minutes later, my mom and Jamie came rushing over to me.

I hugged them both and all three of us cried hysterically.

"Momma, is Daddy gonna be o.k.?" Jamie asked sounding really sad.

"I wish I knew baby. The doctor is still taking care of him, but Nana Deb is on her way here. Hopefully she can find out what is going on," I said to him as I held him very tightly.

Deb and George came over to us about a minute later and we hugged briefly.

"All the nurse could tell me was that Nathan is in stable condition, but he might have to have surgery to remove the bullets," Deb explained with tears streaming down her face.

I began to cry again and all I wanted to do was wake from this horrible nightmare.

A half an hour later, the doctor came over to us.

"Who is here for Nathan Scott?" he asked.

"I am his wife Haley. How is he?" I asked holding my breath.

"Well, the two gunshot wounds that Mr. Scott sustained are lodged in his ribcage and lungs. We have to have emergency surgery to remove them before they cause permanent damage. The surgery does have risks, but in order for your husband to live, this is his best option," the doctor explained thoroughly.

"Absolutely, do whatever you have to save him," I spoke rather calmly.

"I will have a nurse escort you to the surgery waiting room shortly. I will update you as soon as the surgery is finished. I want you to know that we are having the best surgeon work on Mr. Scott and he should come through with flying colors. Well I have to get back and prep him for surgery. I will see you in a little bit Mrs. Scott," he spoke before leaving the room.

10 minutes later, a nurse escorted the 5 of us to the surgery waiting room. Now we were in a waiting game and I prayed silently that the surgery would be a success.

A song that Nathan and I danced to at a New Year's Eve party five years ago came over the loudspeaker and I began to reminisce back to that day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_5 Years Earlier_

_It was New Year's Eve and I was picking up Nathan and Deb from the airport. They went to visit family for the Christmas holiday. I was so excited to see Nathan and my heart raced anxiously to see him handsome face._

_This week I have had a huge smile on my face because Nathan finally told me he loved me. I know I told him I wouldn't wait forever, but I could have waited forever to hear those wonderful words. I'm glad he waited because I didn't want him to just say it. I needed him to feel it as well. _

_The plane landed and I searched far and wide for my boyfriend._

_Finally, I saw Deb walking towards me and I saw Nathan following suit._

_We locked eyes and just stared at each other. My heart was fluttering and I could the butterflies in my stomach. _

"_Get over here, pretty girl," he spoke breaking the silence between us._

_I ran into his open arms and gave into his embrace. I lifted my head up and our eyes locked once again._

"_I've missed you like crazy, Haley James," he whispered into my ear._

"_I know what you mean, Nate," I whispered back._

_He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek lightly._

"_I love you," he blurted out._

_A huge grin came across my face and I hugged myself tighter into his chest._

"_I love you too," I spoke into his chest._

_Nathan let go of me slightly and gave me a look._

"_I'm sorry, but I didn't hear what you said. Did you say you glove me?" he asked with that damn smirk that made me go weak in the knees._

_I began to laugh and this caused Nathan to laugh as well. _

"_No I did not say I glove you. That's does not even make any sense, Mr. Scott. I did say I love you though and I missed saying it your handsome face," I admitted._

_He pulled me closer and our lips touched ever so lightly. _

"_O.k. this reunion has been sweet, but I would like to go home now," Deb interrupted our almost make out session._

_I began to blush and Nathan just laughed his head off. Deb and Nathan found their luggage and we made our way back to their house._

_Around 10 pm, we went back to my house because my mom was throwing a New Year's Eve Party. Nathan and I were inseparable the whole night and didn't let go of each other's hands either._

_I was talking to a few of my mom's friends and I noticed Nathan looking at me from across the room. He was getting punch for the both of us and he had a huge smirk on his face._

_He walked back over and kissed my cheek as he handed me the punch._

"_What the hell are you smirking for?" I joked._

"_Do you know what song is playing?" he asked me._

_I listened and I began to understand why he was smirking. My mom borrowed my iPod for the party and the song Nathan and I dubbed as "our song" was playing now. It was called, "Ready and Waiting to Fall" by Mae. We listened to this song the night before Nathan left for Michigan. We were making out and this song came on my iPod. It really pertained to our relationship and Nathan told me it was perfect, just like me._

"_Would you like to dance?" he asked pulling me out of my daydream._

"_I would love to," I smiled and put my drink down._

_**Drowning, just as fast as I can.  
But don't throw me a line,  
don't reach out your hand.  
'Cause, I'm on the brink of something beautiful  
and I want to sing about it,  
but I don't know where to begin.**_

**Write it in a letter,  
but the words don't come out right.  
Trying to explain how nobody can do me like.  
You don't understand how helpless I can get  
Since the day that we met.  
Oh can you feel it yet?**

**It's never been more perfect being alive  
I've never been so satisfied. Oh...**

**I could feel something different for the first time  
Heaven made sense and all the words rhymed.  
No chance of stopping now. I'm taking it all.  
And now I'm caught in the air, its a good glide.  
Pass it up, wouldn't dare what a wild ride.  
I remember being ready and waiting to fall  
just like I did tonight.**

**Spinning around and around  
Until my left was my right and up became down.  
With just one look you knocked me off of my feet.  
So unable to speak. Oh how you made me weak.  
Though it was a while ago, I still can recall.  
That moment so ready, and waiting to fall.  
Can you take me back in time  
remembering when you captured my heart?  
Over and over again.**

**It's never been more perfect being alive  
I've never been so satisfied. Oh...**

**I could feel something different for the first time  
Heaven made sense and all the words rhymed.  
No chance of stopping now. I'm taking it all.  
And now I'm caught in the air, its a good glide.  
Pass it up, wouldn't dare what a wild ride.  
I remember being ready and waiting to fall  
just like I did tonight.**

**I could feel something different for the first time  
Heaven made sense and all the words rhymed.  
No chance of stopping now. I'm taking it all.  
And now I'm caught in the air, its a good glide.  
Pass it up, wouldn't dare what a wild ride.  
I remember being ready and waiting to fall  
just like I did tonight.**

_Nathan took me into his arms and we swayed with the music. Also we whispered the lyrics of the song in each other's ears. _

_The song ended and Nathan asked if I wanted to take a walk with him. I nodded and we made our way outside._

_Somehow, we made it to the lake (our favorite place) and sat under the same tree where Nathan told me he loved me._

"_I have another Christmas present for you Hales," he admitted playing with my hair._

"_Aw, Nate you are so sweet. You didn't have to get me another present," I said._

"_I know, but I really wanted to get this for you," he said before pulling a velvet box out of his pocket._

_I was really nervous because I thought Nathan was going to propose._

"_Hales, I love you and I know we have only been dating for 7 months. However, these have been the best 7 months of my damn life. I don't want to scare or pressure you, but I want to give you this promise ring. I promise to love and protect you and hopefully one day, I can give you a real engagement ring. Will you promise to marry me someday," he asked as he pulled the promise ring out of the box._

_He slipped on the ring onto my finger and waited patiently for my answer._

"_Yes, my answer is yes," I exclaimed before his lips captured mine._

_He broke the embrace and looked into my eyes. "I love you with every breath in my body," he spoke._

"_I love you too Nathan and I always will. Thank you for everything and I promise one day, I will agree to be your wife," I said honestly._

_A half an hour later, we walked back to my house just in time to watch the ball drop from Times Square and to count down to midnight._

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…..HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"_Happy New Year, baby," Nathan shouted._

"_Happy New Year to you too handsome," I shouted back._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love in my heart. This new year was going to be awesome and it was because of Nathan and the love we had for each other._

_End Flashback_

_**4 hours later**_

I must have dozed off after the flashback because my mom shook me awake.

"Haley, the doctor just called. Nathan is out of surgery and it was success. They were able to remove both bullets. He is in the recovery room and the doctor said you can go back to see him if you wish," she exclaimed with tears of joy streaming down her face.

I hugged her so tightly and waited for the doctor to come to the waiting room.

Five minutes later, a nurse came to escort me to the recovery room. I said goodbye to my mom, Deb and George(Jamie was sleeping in Deb's lap) and followed her into the elevator.

"Just to let you know Mrs. Scott, Nathan is being kept in a drug induced coma because of his injuries. He might not wake up for a few hours or a few days. This is normal for gunshot wound patients and I didn't want you to freak out later. His body needs to heal and the drug induced coma can help him do that pain-free," the nurse explained to me.

I understood what she said, but the thought that Nathan might not wake up scared the hell out of me.

We made it to the recovery room and I saw Nathan lying in the bed.

"I'll leave you alone with Nathan. When you are ready to leave, just hit the call button on the bed," the nurse said before leaving the room.

I pulled a chair up to Nathan's bed and I held onto his hand.

"Baby, you did so good. The surgery was a success and they removed the awful bullets from your body. Now, I need you to wake up and I need to see that god damn smirk of yours. Tonight, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I can't lose you, Nate. My life would suck without you and I need you to know how much I love you. You are the love of my life and nobody will ever take your place. Please wake up soon because we need to save our marriage. I refuse to give up on us and I hope you feel the same," I whispered as I held onto his hand so tightly.

I fell asleep in the chair and the memories of our love came flooding back to me in sweet and wonderful dreams.

* * *

_Flashback_

_4 Years Earlier_

_A couple nights after our first anniversary of dating, Nathan and I were on the phone for 3 hours._

_"Babe, please come over, I need to see you," he begged._

_"Nate, why don't you come over here?" I whined laughing softly._

_"Fine, I am sneaking in your window then. I'll see you in 10 minutes, beautiful," he said before hanging up the phone._

_I squealed and rushed around my room to find something sexy to wear. I knew whatever I wore Nathan found sexy, but tonight would be different. When we made love for the first time 2 days ago, it was wonderful and magical. Also I heard that once you have sex with your significant other, you can't go back to just holding hands. I was nervous and excited that Nathan was coming over. _

_I recently bought lingerie from Victoria Secret. The one I decided to wear tonight is sheer babydoll and a sugar melon color (AN: picture will be on my profile). I put a robe over it so Nathan couldn't see what I was wearing. I wanted it to be a surprise._

_I almost had a heart attack because I heard a banging noise at my window. I saw Nathan waving at me and gesturing for me to open the window._

_"Geez Nate, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I joked as I opened the window._

_"You knew I was coming over babe, I couldn't have scared you that bad," he joked back as we hugged each other._

_Before I could say a word, Nathan's lips were crashing into mine. His hands were about to open my robe, but I stopped him._

_"Babe, what are you doing?" he whined._

_"Well, I wanted this to be a surprise. Go sit down on the bed," I ordered him._

_Nathan sat down on the bed and looked very anxious to get me naked._

_I stood in front of him and slowly took the robe off. I swear his jaw fell to the floor and his eyes roamed all over my body. _

_"Damn…..Hales….you….look…..amazing," he stuttered looking very turned on already._

_I felt so wanted and beautiful in front of Nathan and I couldn't wait to make love to him again._

_I straddled Nathan's waist and we began to kiss each other passionately._

_I took off his shirt and I couldn't get over how hot he was without a shirt on. His hands were roaming all over my body and they slipped under the lingerie._

_I could my nipples getting hard with the touch of his fingers. Also my panties were soaked with the intense staring of Nathan's beautiful blue eyes._

_"I love you Hales," his voice dripping with lust and love._

_"I love you too," I whispered back._

_"Are you sure you want to do this again? I don't want you to think that we have to make love every time we see each other. I love spending time with you and that's enough for me," he admitted._

_"Nate, you are so sweet. I know we don't have to make love every time we see each other, but tonight I want to. It is all I have thought about all day. That's why I bought this lingerie and wanted you to come over. I love you and I want to make love to you again," I verbalized my true feelings._

_"Thank you Haley because that's what I was hoping for. I couldn't get you out of my mind all day and you look so damn sexy right now," he said looking at me with such longing and honesty._

_"Well that was the plan. Are you going to stare at me all damn night or are you going to take my clothes off?" I joked. _

_He laughed and he threw me down onto the bed. The rest of our clothes came off and Nathan put a condom on._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist and he thrust himself inside of me. It felt so damn wonderful and the pleasure I was feeling was incredible._

_Nathan began to thrust harder and I leaned up to kiss his wonderful mouth. The room was filled with our moans and sighs. I knew I was going to come any minute. I wanted Nathan to come with me as well. So, I began clenching my feminine muscles around his cock._

_"Oh god, don't stop doing that," he practically moaned into my ear._

_"I wasn't going to," I giggled._

_His eyes turned a darker blue as he began to moan my name even louder. I began to whimper as I felt my orgasm begin. This caused Nathan's orgasm to trigger as well. _

_We held onto each other very tightly as we rode off the aftershocks of our orgasm. _

_"I love you," I whispered as Nathan let go of me slightly to take the used condom off. _

_"I love you too Hales," he said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear._

_"I'm tired," I yawned and curled up under the covers._

_"Me too, can I spend the night?" he asked with the puppy dog eyes._

_"Of course baby," I said scooting over so Nathan could lie down as well._

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and we fell asleep in each other's arms. _

_End Flashback_

"Mrs. Scott," a nurse said as she shook me to wake up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just been a long night," I explained as I stood up.

"It's alright; I was just letting you know that we are moving Mr. Scott to a private room," she explained.

"Is my family still here?" I asked.

"No, they left but I will inform that we are moving Nathan. I would tell you to go home as well, but I can tell you probably wouldn't listen to me," she joked lightly.

"You're right, I am not going anywhere until Nathan wakes up," I admitted.

A few minutes later, two orderlies moved Nathan to a private room and I began a bedside vigil.

**_Three Days Later_**

My mom begged me to go home to change and sleep, but I refused. I couldn't leave until I saw Nathan's eyes flutter open. I needed him to wake up because I had to forgive him for everything. I had no reason to be mad at him anymore because of that awful bitch Peyton.

The police came by two days ago to get my statement. I had to explain the night in detail and exactly what Peyton looked like.

They were searching far and wide for her, but so far no luck. I would have been searching for her as well, but I had to stay at the hospital.

Jamie came by the hospital today and he drew a picture of him and his daddy. I knew Jamie was upset that Nathan hasn't woken up yet. Also I told him about Lucas (not everything, but the fact that he wasn't really his uncle).

"Thanks Momma," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"For what, Jamie?" I asked as I hugged him back.

"Thanks for keeping Lucas away from me. I know at first I didn't understand, but now I do," he said so sweetly.

I hugged him very tightly and we both looked at Nathan.

"I hope Daddy wakes up soon," he whispered.

"Me too Jamie, me too," I whispered back.

Nathan's POV

My whole body felt like it got hit by a mac truck.

I opened my eyes slightly and I saw my wife and son hugging each other.

"Hales," I whispered very softly.

I saw her look at me and our eyes locked with each other.


	37. The Dreams That Changed Everything

Chapter 35: The Dreams That Changed Everything.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating in over a month now. I went to Florida in the beginning of June and I was busy getting ready for the trip. While I was away, my laptop had to be fixed and I am still waiting for it to be fixed. I am borrowing my sister's laptop to post this new chapter. However, I have to thank my best friend in the world for writing this chapter for me. I gave her the idea for the chapter and she threw in a few surprises as well. So please enjoy and leave awesome reviews. Also please check out youaremylifenow513's two stories (she is the one that wrote this chapter for me)…her stories are really good and you can find her under my favorite authors. **

**(A.N. - the song is Forever by Idina Menzel)**

* * *

_Nathan's POV_

Dying is peaceful. Although I'd never given much thought to how I would die. Come to think of it…I don't remember dying. All I know is I heard her voice than a warm white light followed. I couldn't help but follow it. If only I had done things differently…now in death I see these things I could have done, I should have done but I didn't.

**We thought we had forever to make things change…but forever came and went. Forever stumbled through. Forever had poor sense of time and made a mess of me and her. Forever had us fooled. We fell for it again and now time is standing still forever…for me.**

_I stood there in an empty room no one else physically present. I couldn't remember where I was, this room looked so familiar. Suddenly, shadows were dancing across my memory…it was far away and long ago, things I was yearning to remember. I wish I could remember where I was. "You were strong for all those years Nate, and I never told you the truth" I heard a voice say. I turned quickly around to see him standing there. The man I had dreamed of seeing only after death… "Sixteen years has been so long. You have not forgotten me have you?"_

"_Dad?" I said to reassure myself that this was real._

"_Yes…it's me." He spoke almost instantly, sort of like he knew what I was saying, before I had said it._

"_I wish this was all too unnatural to comprehend." I really was dead. Seeing him truly meant that I was dead. I had left her all alone to fend for herself without any sense of warning or help. Stupid me, how could I leave her now. Not now. I need to fight death. I need to get back. I need to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything is alright, that I am not dead, that I love her and will never leave her side again._

_The room was getting a bit clearer. _

"_Do you not remember where you are?" He said. I guess he could tell by my face that I didn't remember because he answered before I could. "This was my house in Orlando. It was when I took you to see it for the first time when you were three. I know you wouldn't remember it when you were three but this has been the same house you grew up in…with him." _

_I looked to where he was pointing and two little boys were playing with Thomas the Tank Engine Trains. They looked to be the close in age maybe the one slightly older. The slightly younger looking one had light blonde hair and had on a green number 3 shirt and on the back said Scott. I looked over at the other little boy who had dark brown hair and had on a blue shirt with the number 23 on the front with the name Scott on the back. "You two were always cute together. You always loved playing with him. I wish things never changed." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "You two grew up well. Jamie is cute. He looks just like his dad. You and Haley raised him well."_

"_Before all of this happened, I screwed up Dad. Forever stopped before I could make that change" I said as I sat down near the little boys playing with the Thomas the Tank Engine train set. Dad came over and sat next to me. _

"_Tell me what happened. I've been gone for quite some time now and I still see you as the ten year old I had left behind back in Tree Hill."_

"_Well…about four months ago, this guy, Robert Pattinson, he is Lucas Roe's attorney. He is a big basketball player for the New York Knicks. Anyway, he told me that there was evidence that he was my brother. The brother I had always wanted but never had. He told me I couldn't tell Haley or Jamie or anyone, and I had to come to New York for further investigation. So me being the idiot that I am, I agreed and lied to Haley for the reason I was leaving and I left for a month. In that month I tried calling her and Jamie but something happened to the phones and another girl I dated…Peyton answered each time Haley would call me. When I finally got back I told Haley exactly what happened, but she didn't believe me. I couldn't blame her but I wanted her to believe that me and Lucas really were brothers. However, Haley's gut feeling was right. After Haley left me for what she thought was for good, Peyton showed up and tried to get me to go back with her. I wouldn't go down that road again and I swore to it. I love Haley with everything I am and everything I ever could be and everything I ever will be. Lucas told me that everything was a scam. I wasn't his brother. The tests were tampered with and it was all a plan for Peyton to get me back. After that, Peyton kidnapped Haley and I followed her. She held a gun to Haley's head and was prepared to shoot her at will. I pushed Haley out of the way, sending her flying out of reach, and the bullets lunged into me. I began to lose blood quickly and Peyton fled. The last voice I heard before following the warm white light was Haley's. That was how I screwed up Dad. I wish I could ask God for another chance at things. I would give anything just to hold Haley and Jamie in my arms again even if it were only for a minute."_

_I watched the boys still playing together but they seemed to have aged. It was when I was eight. We were outside his house now. We were playing basketball together. Same shirts…only bigger. They aged another two years and now we were at the funeral for dad. Even though they never found his body we still had a funeral. The two boys now sat with two different women. One was me and my mom. I still had no clue who the other boy was or the other woman that sat with him. "Nathan, I can see you still don't know who that other boy is." I looked at him as we stood in the back of the funeral home. "That is your brother, Nathan." I looked even more confused because he put his hand up before I was to speak and he continued. "Lucas Eugene Roe is your brother. The young man you met that somehow managed to meet Peyton Sawyer is your real brother. Those tests you both had done cannot ever be tampered with."_

"_You mean, Lucas wasn't lying? He really is my brother?"_

"_Yes, Nathan. He is."_

"_How come you never told me? Even when you were alive…why now when I'm dead?"_

"_You aren't dead Nathan. You were given that second chance. The surgery worked. I never told you because I was planning on telling you when the both of you were older but you know what happened." He looked at me and began to fade away. "You have proof, Lucas found his birth certificate and my name is on there. Deb has yours. Trust yourself and your instincts Nathan. Your mother did not raise a fool. You grew up well Nathan and I know deep in Haley's heart that she loves you more than anything else in this world. I love you son and never forget that."_

"_Dad! Don't leave please!" Both young Nathan and I said at the same time. Than he was gone, Dan Scott had left again but things were much clearer now. "Don't leave me alone here, Dad" we both whispered again._

* * *

_Haley's POV_

Ever since the day I met Nathan I never thought we would be apart like this. Now I have been without him, unsure of what was happening, if he was going to survive. Sleep did no good it only proved my heart was with him but my mind was elsewhere. All the dreams centered on him but involved someone else. The same dream over and over again…the same reason, the same people, the same attraction, and the same story. Each dream ended the same…but only one seemed to stick to me like glue.

**Lying next to you  
But you're already gone  
Too much has been said and it can't be undone  
It's so hard to comprehend  
When ashes fade to dust  
I touch your water and the iron turns to rust**

**So forever came and went  
Forever stumbled through  
Forever had poor sense of time and made a mess of me and you  
Forever had us fooled  
We fell for it again  
Now time is standing still forever came and went**

**We thought it had it all  
We thought we'd go unscathed  
We thought our love would border on infinity  
Forever was a shame  
Stole a little piece of us  
To live up to its name was just really too much**

**Forever came and went  
Forever stumbled through  
Forever had poor sense of time and made a mess of me and you  
Forever came and went**

_I paced back and forth outside the operating room for the doctors to be done with Nathan. They said the procedure would take about three to five hours. The bullets were lodged deep in him and it was a hard place to get to without cutting off nerve feelings in his body. They were also located near his heart so that made it even harder to remove…if they could. I couldn't help but pace it was keeping me sane. Doctors and nurses kept running out of the operating room and then quickly running back in. _

_I finally decided I needed to sit still; my feet were beginning to hurt badly. I leaned up against the wall and looked down the hall to see not only…"How dare you come here! You have no right at all to be here!" I yelled at the person coming down the hallway. I pulled myself off the wall and walked up to him ready to give him a piece of my mind. "Get the fuck out of here. You have a lot of nerve to show up like this after what you did."_

"_Haley I know you both hate me but I have something that he needs to know."_

"_Lucas! Look, face it nothing will EVER be the same now that you're not his brother. I have every reason in the world to hate you and so does Nathan. It's gonna suck but this treatment you did to us wasn't worth it. You did it for nothing…oh wait you did it to protect your ass from a petty self centered evil bitch!" I yelled at him. _

"_Haley you have to see this…I swear you will believe this!" He said putting his hand on my wrist stopping me from slapping him._

"_No. I will not allow you to do this to me…I'm smarter than that Lucas."_

"_Haley just get in the closet so we don't cause a ruckus and make the doctors more nervous about Nathan."_

"_Ugh! FINE!" I said as I followed him into the supply closet and shut the door behind me. I flicked the light on and looked at him. He was gorgeous and he looked like he belonged in Nathan's family. He and Nathan did have similar features that weren't common in most men. Wait Haley! What the hell are you talking about…you're fully with Nathan you cannot have any feelings for Lucas…only hatred. _

"_Haley, something happened earlier…just before I got on the plane back to New York I had received a picture on my email from an unknown email and it was this picture." He said handing me a picture. The picture was of two young boys and an older man; one of the little boys had light blonde hair, in a green shirt with the number three printed on it and the name Scott on it. The other boy had dark brown hair, in a blue shirt with the number twenty three printed on it and the same name…Scott. They were playing with a Thomas the Tank Engine Train set. The older man was sitting on the floor next to them playing with them. He looked a lot like Nathan._

"_What should this mean to me Lucas?" I said softly hoping it wasn't what I thought it meant._

"_The man was Daniel Robert Scott. He was our father."_

"_NO! THIS IS ALL A BUNCH OF LIES! LUCAS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US AGAIN?"_

"_HALEY I'M NOT LYING OT YOU."_

"_YES YOU ARE! I HATE YOU LUCAS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him. Suddenly, everything stopped and I began to black in and out. I couldn't resist him any longer. I threw myself into his arms. I pulled his face to mine and our lips crashed. He ran his hands down my body to my hips. He put his hands around my hips and pulled me closer to him so our bodies crashed hard against one another. He released his hands and moved them up to the back of my neck and forced our lips together once again. We fell into the shelves filled with supplies that came crashing down on us from up above. We paused for a few seconds to change places and went back at it. Our tongues fought for dominance in each other. I moved my fingers through his hair and pulling him closer to me. _

_I ran my hands down his back slowly till I stumbled on a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. I grabbed it and pulled away from him. I quickly opened it from its folded position in his pocket. __"This certificate certifies that Lucas Eugene Roe, sex: male; was born to Karen Roe and Daniel Robert Scott, on Monday, April 20__th__, 1986, in Holy Redeemer Hospital in Tree Hill, North Carolina."_

"_Is this what you had to show me Lucas?" I asked sliding to the ground._

"_Yes Haley, it is. It has been Sixteen years since Dan died today. I keep a little bit of him with me all the time. It has been Sixteen years since Nathan and I were friends. We grew up together but after Dan died we stopped obviously because we were too young. The memories faded fast as the years went on and I soon forgot that Nathan existed as he thought of me."_

I woke up to my mom shaking me. "Haley…Haley. Get up. Nathan is out of surgery. The doctor needs to speak to you!"

"I'm up. I'll be right there." I said quickly jumping out of my seat. Was it true? Were Nathan and Lucas really brothers? I went to grab my cell phone out of my back pocket to check my messages and found a piece of paper in there. I unfolded it from the way it was folded and opened it quickly. It read…_"This certificate certifies that Lucas Eugene Roe, sex: male; was born to Karen Roe and Daniel Robert Scott, on Monday, April 20__th__, 1986, in Holy Redeemer Hospital in Tree Hill, North Carolina." _

_How did that get there? What really happened? Who put that in my pocket? Was it real? They really were brothers! Lucas wasn't lying. The memories really did fade into nothingness. This is it…just breath Haley. This is really happening…right? This piece of paper is real._

"Haley! Come on. The Doctor needs you." My mom said urgently rushing in to grab me.

"Coming." I said as I shook myself back to reality. It had to be real. It was an official document signed by both Daniel Robert Scott and Karen Roe. This is real. The paper proves everything but who will tell Nathan? Does he know? If he does…when did it all come back to him…or did it ever leave him?

**Forever stumbled through  
Forever had poor sense of time and made a mess of me and you  
Forever had us fooled  
We fell for it again  
Now time is standing still forever came and went  
Oh I thought we had it all  
Oh oh oh I thought we had it all, every day until the end  
You & me, oh.**

* * *

_Lucas's POV_

"Lucas! Lucas! Where are you?" My crazy erratic mother shouted as she walked in the house.

"I'm in here mom." I yelled back at her.

"Lucas…what's wrong?" She said coming into the room.

"Momma…I screwed up." I said looking away from her.

"Lucas Eugene Roe, you tell me what is going on right now." She said as she sat down concerned.

"Remember before Dad died, when he used to take me for the summer?" I said slowly.

"Yes Lucas, I do remember that." She said as I watched her face crumble like she was going to cry but I knew her better than that…she was stronger than that. She didn't cry at Dads funeral…even though I knew she still loved him.

"Well, back in New York, when I was in rehab and all, I met his girl…Peyton Sawyer. She was absolutely beautiful and she said I looked like someone she once knew. She said she had only met his man once in her life, even though she grew up and dated his one son. So we talked some more and got to know each other. Turns out this man she once knew was Dad. She grew up with Nathan and dated him as they got older. I was released before her because she had a lot of problems and then she came and found me after she got out. A few years after dad died I forgot about Nathan because we were not able to see one another. After Peyton had told me all about Nathan and his wife Haley and their son Jamie I wanted to be friends with Nathan again. So I had agreed to whatever she said only to be reunited with Nathan again. Nathan had flew out to New York but it he wasn't fully convinced so we had a test done…somehow the tests came back negative…that we weren't related in any way possible. So when I went back to Tree Hill to tell him, Peyton found me and told me that if I told Nathan and Haley that I wasn't his brother she would ruin my life and tell the press of my past. So I agreed only till I could get enough information on Peyton. However stuff happened between Nathan and Haley and they broke up. It was because of me that Haley had the final straw. I had had enough of lying to Nathan, Haley, and Jamie so I went to tell Nathan. I told him and so much happened after that. Obviously he freaked out and told me I had to leave. As I walked outside Peyton was there and tried to kill me because she wanted Nathan back all along. She never wanted to help me. I guess I was always that way…sort of Happy go Lucky; wear my heart on my sleeve sort of guy. I guess forever stumbled through, had poor sense of time, and made a mess of me and him.

Nathan and I were best friends when we were little. So I came home tonight to find my birth certificate and I found it. Dan is my real dad and he is Nathans real dad. Peyton had screwed with the results. I had to run over to Nathan's to tell him and show him the proof but on the way there I saw Peyton grab Haley and kidnap her. As I got on Nathan's street I saw him leave his house in a hurry. I assumed Peyton called him and about two hours ago she shot him. He was in surgery trying to get the bullet that was lodged in his chest near his heart out of him." I finished telling her the whole story.

"Lucas…" She said trying to comfort me and to stop the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"No mom. I'm going to go to the police and blame it all on me. If this would have never happened Nathan wouldn't be in there dying. Haley wouldn't hate me. Jamie wouldn't hate me either. But most importantly Peyton could have just fucked me up instead of ruining all these people's lives. There is no justice in the world anymore. Especially for people that care about everyone and try and give people a chance. I love Nathan and he is my brother. I just wish there was more I could do to prove to Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Deb that I am his legitimate brother and not just some person Peyton used to get to Nathan." I said getting up from my bed in my room.

"Lucas! Stop!" She grabbed my arm before I walked out. "You have your birth certificate. It's legitimate and those things cannot be forged…not even by the greatest forgers in the world. Give it to Haley and she will understand. Nathan knows you are his brother. He cannot deny that. He will see the light some day and remember those shadows that dance across his memory. Trust me honey, things will all work out some day. I cannot say when but I know they will because you are the greatest son a woman could ever have. You are an angel sent from heaven Lucas. Since the day you were born you have always been there for me and God will repay you one day and if it is being friends with Nathan that you want…just keep trying. Don't stop for anything or anyone. You know who you are Lucas. Fight for what you want."

"I hope you are right Momma." I said sitting back down.

"I am right Lucas. The guy Haley might think you are because you 'lied' to her is not you. You were just caught up in the wrong crowd…everyone gets that way. Some people just have a better handle on the brainwashing and Peyton must have been great because you aren't easily manipulated. But go to the hospital. Take your birth certificate and give it to Haley so she will know. As for Nathan, I know he knows the truth. He will figure it out don't worry sweetie. Everything will be okay one day. Don't let anyone get inside of your head except you. Remember Lucas, You miss one hundred percent of the shots you don't take…don't let Nathan and Haley be one of those shots because you are better than that because you have the truth. You have the birth certificate, you have the pictures, and you have me. Deb may have never known about you but I knew about Nathan. But do not let this be one of those shots you do not take."

* * *

_Jamie's POV_

_Castle on a Cloud_

Sometimes I wish I lived in a castle on a cloud. After mommy tucks my in at our house without daddy, Isabella comes back to see me. She is my only friend in this world. She was the one to tell me Daddy was hurt. She followed Daddy but Isabella would not tell me anything. I was so scared. All she said was something like what happened was bigger than both me and her and mommy and daddy. Isabella helped me every night to go to that castle on a cloud. She said the rules were no one was ever hurt, no one was allowed to shout or yell, and it was all filled with toys and more friends other than her.

Tonight, when daddy was hurt, Mommy had called Grandma and had her bring me to the doctors. Isabella wasn't back yet. She said she was staying with Daddy for help. I wish they would tell me what was happening but they won't. Isabella said I was too little and Mommy was just crying. I took my bear with me; Daddy got it for me when I was born. He was cute and had blue snowflakes on him, I named him Mr. Pookie.

Nobody ever wants to know what I am thinking. I sat in the chair waiting for Isabella to come back to tell me about Daddy. She told me I had to be strong for Mommy and Daddy. "Jamie, are you okay sweetheart? Do you want to talk about what is going on?" My mommy said sitting next to me.

"No Mommy. I want to see Daddy now Mommy."

"I know you do honey so do I…but we can't yet. The doctors are still trying to help Daddy."

"But Isabella is in there too with Daddy."

"Oh…is she? Has she seen Daddy?"

"Yes. But she isn't going to tell me what happened…like you Mommy."

"I know honey, you are too young. We will tell you when you are older."

"That's what Isabella said."

"She is right though."

"I know."

"Jamie, I'm going to go check with the doctors, you sit here and watch Grandma sleep. Make sure she doesn't do anything bad."

"Okay Mommy." I said as mommy kissed my head. As mommy left Isabella came back over to see me. Mommy and Daddy couldn't see Isabella. Isabella said only I could see her because I believed in her. She was my special friend and she would be around as long as I needed her. "Isabella!"

"Hi Jamie."

"How is Daddy?"

"Very well. He is doing great. He is sleeping and cannot wait to see you."

I hugged Isabella so tightly. She didn't let go so I knew I didn't hurt her. "I found out something else too Jamie. You cannot tell anyone though. Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes Isabella I do promise not to tell." I was still hugging her.

"Remember that nice boy Lucas?"

"Yes, Mommy said I wasn't allowed to talk about him or to him if I saw him."

"Well, while the doctors were taking care of Daddy, Lucas managed to be in his dream he was having." Isabella could hear what everyone and anyone was thinking or dreaming about. "Well, your daddy's daddy was talking to your daddy and he said that that nice boy Lucas was really his brother."

"REALLY!"

"Yes. He is sweetie. I just don't know how Mommy or Daddy is going to take it."

"Well I think they will love it."

"I don't know Jamie. Your Mommy really doesn't like him. She thinks it's his entire fault."

"I wish Mommy would love Lucas like me and Daddy do because I want Lucas to be my uncle. I love him because he plays basketball better than Daddy. Just don't tell Daddy that Isabella."

"I won't sweetie. Do you want to get some sleep Jamie?"

"Okay. I'm sleepy."

"You can sleep on me Jamie. Sleep as long as you need. I will be here for you when you wake up."

"Okay Isabella. I love you."

"I love you too Jam-Bug."

"Isabella…do you think everything will be okay? With Mommy and Daddy and Lucas and Me?"

"I sure hope so sweetie I sure hope so." She said and I fell asleep after that.

I just prayed that my daddy was going to be alright and he and momma could be happy again. Also I hoped that daddy and momma let Lucas be my real uncle this time.


	38. Before The Storm

Chapter 36: Before the Storm

**_Author's Note: This is the chapter everyone (including myself) have been waiting for. I know the readers have been dying and I promise this chapter is everything you wanted and so much more. Some background stuff you guys need to know: it's been a whole year since Nathan got shot. He goes through post traumatic stress disorder and becomes majorly depressed. Is Haley the only one that can save him? The song in this chapter is "Before the Storm" by Jonas Brothers featuring Miley Cyrus (this song is so amazing and I suggest that you listen to it). So enjoy and leave awesome reviews as always._**

* * *

_One Year Later_

_Nathan's POV_

This past year has been really bad. Getting shot was not an easy thing to overcome. Besides the physical injury, there are the emotional and mental injuries as well.

After waking up from the coma, I didn't want to see anybody. I was really depressed and angry. I wished everyday that the bullets killed me because I didn't want to be alive anymore.

Haley tried to give me space, but I could see it was killing her to do so. I'll never forget what happened the day I left the hospital**.**

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my bed and I was waiting for my mom to come pick me up from the hospital. I was so sick of this god awful place and I couldn't wait to get the hell out of here. _

_Imagine my surprise when Haley walked in the door._

_"What the hell are you doing here? My mom is supposed to pick me up," I spoke very rudely._

_Haley looked taken aback and there was slight pause before she said, "your mom thought we should talk, so she asked me to pick you up instead."_

_"You can leave now Haley. I'll just call a fucking cab since my mom likes to put her nose in other people's business," I said feeling the anger rise in my throat._

_"Nathan, why are you being like this?" she asked loudly._

_"Because I fucking can be. People are mean and life is a bitch. I swear I wish those fucking bullets killed me because I hate being like this. I am fucking helpless and I know you feel sorry for me, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Actually, now that I think about it, I am glad you are here. I have to tell you something important. I'm not sure if we can go back to the way we were. I am going to need time to think about stuff, so for now we are taking a break. I don't know how long this break is for and I hope you can give me the space I need," I explained thinking in my heart that this was absolutely wrong, but my head was doing all the talking._

_I could see the tears streaming down Haley's face and my heart literally broke for all the pain and suffering I caused her._

_I wanted to tell her that I lied and I didn't want a break from her. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go again. However, I had to be a total asshole and say things I really didn't mean._

_"I wasn't expecting you to say that, Nathan. I really thought that this horrible situation would bring us closer, but clearly I was wrong. If you want a break, that's fine with me. I want you to know that I still love you and I hope just because we are taking a break, doesn't mean you want to take a break from Jamie too. He is so upset and I know he's still confused by what is happening between us. I know this has been traumatic for you, but please don't take the easy way out. I know you are tough and you are so much better than this. I really think you should see the therapist your doctor suggested. Post traumatic stress disorder is very common among gun-shot victims. I might regret this later, but I will wait for you Nathan. I am not going anywhere and I am here if you need me. Now I am taking you home whether or not you want me to," Haley admitted helping me off the bed and into the wheelchair._

_After we arrived back at my mom's house, Haley led me upstairs to my old room. The memories came flooding back and my heart ached at the thought that Haley and I were really over._

_Haley helped me into bed and I couldn't help but wish that she would stay with me._

_"Hales, do you think we will ever be together again?" I whispered as sleep began to take over._

_"I don't know Nathan. I hope so, but clearly it's up to you. Just go to sleep and whenever you are ready to give me your heart again, I'll be waiting," she said right before I closed my eyes._

_The nightmares seemed to take over my dreams and I woke up screaming in a cold sweat._

_Every nightmare took me back to the night where I was shot. Each time, Haley pushes me out of the way and Peyton shoots her instead of me. I run over to Haley and I hold her in my arms. There is so much blood and I'm terrified._

_"Hales, please wake up. I can't do this without you. You are my everything and I am so sorry for this. I love you, please, please wake up," I begged her as the tears streamed down my face._

_"Nathan….I love you….too…..everything is going to be fine. I will say hi to your dad when I see him," she struggled to say right before she went limp in my arms._

_"NOOOO Haley, don't leave me! Please, you can't leave! How am I suppose to live without you?" I cried hysterically because my wonderful wife was gone forever._

_I had this horrible nightmare every night and I always woke up screaming because I didn't want it to be true._

_For the first few weeks, I just lied in bed and wondered how my life came to this horrible place. All I wanted to do was sleep, but sleep was no comfort because of the nightmares. Haley hasn't stopped by or called either. I tried to call Jamie, but he wouldn't talk to me. The only person that came to see me was Lucas. _

_We talked for hours about everything that has happened between us. He showed me the birth certificate and the photo of us with Dad. I couldn't believe that he really was my brother and I felt bad that he got involved in Peyton's mess of a world. The police still have not found her and I hoped that meant she wouldn't come back to harm the Scott family again._

_A month after I was shot, Lucas asked me to move in with him. He was going to buy a house here in Tree Hill for the off season and he really wanted a roommate. I only agreed because I know my mom was sick of me moping around and not doing anything._

_The nightmares were getting worse and I contemplated suicide on a daily basis. My hair was getting very long and I haven't shaved in awhile, so I had a really scruffy beard. I didn't want to go anywhere and I was so afraid that if I stepped outside, Peyton would be waiting to finish me off for good. I didn't want to talk to Haley because then I would have to admit my failure as a husband and father. Lucas hired a therapist to come to the house twice a week, but I really didn't want to talk to him. Nothing would change the fact that I am afraid of admitting failure._

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Nathan's POV_

I have been living with Lucas for a year now and I will never get over the awesome view of the ocean. It was lonely without him here during the basketball season, but we chatted via webcams almost every night.

Haley and I agreed that I would get to have Jamie every other weekend and he loved being at the beach. Besides the health and well-being of Jamie, Haley and I barely talked. It was hard and difficult to see her whenever she picked up Jamie because I could see the love and lust in her eyes. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and kiss her until we both couldn't breathe.

It's been a whole year now since Haley and I took a "break" and we could legally become divorced now. I wasn't sure if that is what we both wanted, but my heart broke at the thought of Haley no longer being my wife.

I decided to take a walk on the beach to clear my head and about 20 feet ahead of me was the woman who is constantly on my mind and in my heart walking along the shoreline.

_Haley's POV_

This past year was not how I pictured it. I really thought Nathan and I could work through our issues, but obviously I was wrong. I was so hurt and angry by the whole situation. My husband would rather live with a man he just found out he is related to than his own wife and son. The whole brother thing was still very strange and I don't know if I can ever forgive Lucas for getting involved with Peyton. I got into a heated argument with Lucas after Nathan moved in with him. I will never forget what I said to him.

_Flashback_

_Lucas called me because Nathan was definitely not himself. He wanted me to come and see him, but I refused. _

_"Lucas I appreciate you calling, but I honestly do not want to see you or Nathan. I can't believe he actually lives with you now after all the pain you caused him. I know you are his brother, but family does not do that. Why the hell would you get involved with a bitch like Peyton anyway? Do you have a fucking death wish because she is fucking evil and I hope she burns in hell for her sins," I exploded and got everything off my chest that I wanted to say to him._

_"Haley, I know you will never forgive me for what I did and I understand that, I guess. However, you need to put your differences aside and come over here. Nathan needs you and I'm not sure I can reach him. He seems so lonely and depressed. He won't come out of his room and he's so afraid to walk outside. Maybe just seeing you can help him," Lucas tried to convince me. _

_"That sucks Lucas, but Nathan just might be paranoid. He's avoiding the lines because they just might split. He is the one that left, do you expect me to just come crawling back to him? He hurt me in ways he will never understand. I wanted to make this work but he wanted a break. I don't understand why but he did. He can consider me destroyed; I don't know how to act because I lost my head. I never thought it would have ever come to this. I need to take the necessary steps to get these thoughts out of my head because they are all I hear...Nathan loves me, no, Nathan loves hurting me. Every time I turn around something is just never right with us. What am I supposed to do Lucas? You can't expect me to just come crawling back every single solitary times he fucks up. I won't do it. He has to be the man about this and admit help. He wanted me gone, well now I am," I yelled angrily before hanging up the phone._

_End Flashback_

I tossed and turned for hours in bed and sleep would not come to me. I needed to clear my head; so, I decided to take a walk and somehow I ended up at the beach where Nathan lives now. I couldn't believe that we have been separated for a whole year now. It just seems like yesterday that we were starting out as a couple. We were so happy and carefree back then. I wondered everyday if we could ever be that happy again.

**_I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are_**

_Nathan's POV_

For some reason, seeing Haley walking alone made me reminisce back to the days we were dating. We were so young and times seemed so much easier. I wish Haley knew I was watching her right now and I would give anything for her to see me right now.

**_We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change_**

I felt the tears streaming down my face because I couldn't lose her again and I swear if I can get her to love me again, I will never let her go.

**_And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go_**

I began to run as the sky turned really dark with rain clouds. I had to talk to Haley and tell her everything that I have been hiding for a year now.

I yelled her name and she turned around with a shocked look on her face.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" I asked feeling very out of breath because I haven't ran like that in a long time.

"I was taking a walk to clear my head. How did you know I was out here?" she asked.

"I guess great minds think alike because I was doing the same thing. However, I don't think you came here just to take a walk. I'm pretty sure you came to see me," I said feeling brazen right now.

"Honestly, I didn't come to see you, Nathan. Why would I do that anyway? We haven't said more than a few words to each other and you made it clear that we don't talk about anything except about Jamie," she fired back.

Suddenly, it began to rain and I know we were both wondering what was going to happen now.

_Haley's POV_

I was so shocked to see Nathan and all the feelings I have for him seemed to rush back in this moment. I don't know exactly why because this past year has completely sucked because of him. I guess this was a sign because I really wanted to know if our marriage was over because I would leave me him alone.

**_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone_**

_Nathan's POV_

"I guess you forgot that today it's been a year since I told you I wanted a "break." I think it's time we made a decision about our marriage. You have every right to divorce me if you want to. Our marriage has been on the rocks for two years now and I know I've been a horrible husband. I do still love you. Always and forever will you be in my heart. However, we have to stop kidding ourselves. We can't go back to the way we were because too much time has passed. I am so sorry for hurting you and I wish I could rewind this past year. It's been horrible and painful because I shut you out and that wasn't fair. I want this divorce to be quick and hopefully painless. I don't want to fight over Jamie because I love him too much to do that. My visitation rights can be on your terms and I will pay whatever child support you need. I know this is going to be difficult for Jamie, but I hope one day he can understand that sometimes love just isn't enough to stay together," I poured my heart out and all the pain from the past year came flooding back and it literally hurt that I would never hold Haley like I did before the storm.

**_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm (yeah)  
Before the storm_**

**_With every strike of lightning_**

The lightning began to strike around us and the painful memories of the night I got shot came rushing back to me. I couldn't breathe and I can tell an anxiety attack was going to happen. These attacks haven't happened in awhile, but I guess all the stress and this sudden storm brought it on.

_Haley's POV_

I looked at Nathan and I could tell something was wrong. A horrified look came across his face and it looked like he was going to start screaming or throw up. I could hear Nathan breathing very heavily and he sat down on the sand and dropped his head into his hands.

The last time he looked like this was the night Peyton tried to break us up the first time.

_**Comes a memory that lasts**_

I sat down next to Nathan and held onto his hand. I lifted up his head and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. I knew it was now or never and I had to speak my mind.

"Nathan, this past year has been horrible for me too. The night you were shot still haunts me as well and after you woke up, all I hoped for was that we could get back on track. I really thought we would be able to save our marriage and I was still……wait I am still in love with you. Nothing and nobody can ever change that, Nate. I'm not really sure we can ever go back to the way we were though. You are absolutely right, too much time has passed," I spoke calmly and hearing the thunder made us both shutter.

**_And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash_**

We sat in complete silence as the thunder and lightning continued. Nathan wouldn't even look at me and he moved himself far away from me. Obviously, he was making this easy and maybe I should just give up trying to convince myself that maybe Nathan and I were not doomed.

**_Maybe I should give up_**

**_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone_**

_Nathan's POV_

I couldn't stay out here anymore because the storm was really upsetting me. Also, Haley's words cut me down to the core. I can't believe I will never be able to hold Haley in my arms again and the pain I caused her came flooding back.

**_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm_**

I quickly got up and ran away from Haley and all the bad memories between us. I made it back to the house and I was about to close the door, but Haley burst through the door and slapped me across the face.

"Why the hell would you run away like that? We were not finished talking and still need to make a decision here, Nathan," she demanded to know.

I was about to speak, but the lights began to flicker and the frightening thoughts began to cloud my brain again. This horrible storm was trying to rip out my broken heart.

_Haley's POV_

I couldn't believe Nathan ran away from me. I was so pissed off and hurt, so I followed after him. We made it back to the house and he was about to close the door, but I stopped him. I slapped him across the face and it not only hurt him, but it hurt me to do it as well.

The lights began to flicker and I could see how much it scared Nathan. It kind of scared me too because I wasn't sure what was going to happen. This horrible storm was trying to rip out my broken heart.

_**Trying to keep the lights from going out**_

_**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart**_

_Nathan's POV_

There was so much I wanted to tell Haley, but I honestly couldn't form the words. Just seeing Haley tonight made me feel excited and hurt at the same time. I didn't want to talk about this anymore and my already broken heart was being completely ripped apart. My heart would never be whole without Haley. She is the only one that could get me through this horrible storm. I was just too stubborn to admit it.

_Haley's POV_

There was so much I wanted to tell Nathan, but I honestly couldn't form the words. Just seeing Nathan tonight made me feel excited and hurt at the same time. I couldn't talk about this anymore and my already broke heart was being completely ripped apart. My heart would never be whole without Nathan. He is the only one that could get me through this horrible storm. I was just too stubborn to admit it.

**_We always say  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm_**

This was too much to handle and I could tell Nathan couldn't handle this anymore than I could. I decided to leave and tomorrow, we would start the divorce process.

"Nate, I am going to go home now. I will have your lawyer call my lawyer and we can start the divorce process as soon as possible. I'm sorry for everything that has happened tonight. Finally, we both see the light and it's time to face the truth. Our marriage is over and there is nothing we can do to change that. Good night Nathan and I will see you next weekend when I drop off Jamie," I said knowing my voice was breaking and I forced myself not to cry.

I walked out the door and was about to walk home, but Nathan stopped me. We stared into each other's eyes and I could see love, lust, and pain in his eyes. I'm sure he saw the same in my eyes as well.

"Don't leave, Hales," Nathan shouted above the rain and the thunder as he crushed me against his chest.

I held onto him so tightly and I began to cry because this would be the last time we would ever hold each other.

**_Standing out in the rain  
Knowing that's it really over  
Please don't leave me alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm_**

**_Yeah  
Like I did before  
The storm..._**

_Nathan's POV_

After Haley walked out, I knew I couldn't let her get away. This isn't what I wanted and I know she didn't want this either. We are both stronger than this and even though it's been a year, we still love each other like crazy.

I ran after her and begged her not to leave. I crushed her against my chest and I could hear her crying.

I lifted her head up and wiped the tears and the rain from her face.

"I don't want a divorce Haley and I know you don't want one either. I love you, I will always love you and I still want to be married to you. I am so sorry for hurting you and pushing you away. I can't stand the thought of you not being my wife anymore. I need you now more than ever. PTSD has ruined my life and I am ready to fight it. Lucas and my mom have tried and I love them both for it. However, the only person's help I've craved the most was your help. I love you Haley James Scott and it is definitely not going to be easy. We may never be the same two people again, but I was hoping we could be so much better. I love you, will you please stay with me, Hales," I finally admitted my failure and I could feel the tears rolling down my face.

Haley was crying as well and she wiped away the tears and the rain away from my face.

"I still want to be married to you, Nathan Scott. I told you a year ago I would wait for you and I did start to regret it, but now it doesn't matter. We can't be the couple we use to be, but I know we can be so much better. It is not going to be easy, but I don't give a damn anymore. I want to be with you Nathan and I love you so damn much. I am going to help you and I am not going anywhere. I love you Nathan Royal Scott and nothing will ever change that," she spoke with such love and honesty.

A huge smile came across my face and it felt wonderful to smile again. I have not smiled in a year and even though the storm was still raging on, it had nothing to do with me and Haley.

I pulled her even closer and my mouth was inches away from hers. I was trying to gauge her reaction before I kissed her. What she said next let me know she really wanted this too.

"To hell with whatever you are thinking right now, Nate. Just fucking kiss me already," she demanded as I gave into her command.

I planted my lips on her lips and we both moaned at the sensation. We have not kissed like this in over two years now and we were both hungry for each other.

The kiss was frantic, passionate, and dominating. Our tongues tangled together and we explored every crevice in each other's mouths. Also our hands were exploring every body part we could touch.

* * *

_Haley's POV_

Nathan lifted me up and my legs immediately wrapped around his waist. He walked the both of us back into the house. We only made it to the couch before our lips were crashing into each other again. All the pain and suffering just seemed to wash away because Nathan's lips on mine totally numbed my brain.

I couldn't get enough of his strong and talented lips. If he broke away for a second, I would pout and his lips would be immediately back on my lips.

Our clothes went flying all over the place. I was left in my bra and panties; Nathan was just in his boxers.

Nathan was on top of me and I could feel just how much kissing me turned him on. I knew my panties were pretty moist because of Nathan's sensational lips. I wasn't sure if Nathan wanted to continue and I did not want us to fight already.

I pulled away very hesitantly and asked him what was on my mind, "Nate, this is moving pretty fast. I am more than alright with this, but I need to know if you are ready to make love to me again?"

Nathan smirked at me and I forgot how much I missed it. I quickly kissed him and I waited patiently for his answer.

"Hales, you are right. This is moving very fast and physically, I am more than ready to do this. However, emotionally, I am not ready to do this. I would say fuck it and give into my physical needs, but that wouldn't be fair to you. This would be purely sex, not making love. I love you Haley, but I am not ready to make love just yet. I hope you can forgive me," he said nervously and anxiously.

"Nate, it's ok. Honestly, I am not really ready for this either. We just got back together and sex would just complicate things right now. We should definitely wait until we are both ready physically and emotionally," I said as I caressed Nathan's face.

Nathan got up and helped me off the couch. We smiled and hugged each other so tightly.

"Thank you," Nathan whispered into my hair.

"You're welcome," I whispered into his chest.

Nathan took my hand and led me into the bedroom.

"Even though we agreed to no sex, will you spend the night with me? I don't want to spend another night alone and without you," he asked so sweetly.

"Yes, I don't want to spend another night without you either," I said crawling into the bed.

Nathan handed me one of his t-shirts and I pulled it over my head. Nathan put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. He crawled into bed and whispered into my ear, "I love you, thank you for taking me back."

"I love you too, thank you as well for taking me back," I whispered.

Nathan wrapped his arms around my waist and we both fell asleep a short time later.

This probably would have been the best sleep I have had in the past two years, but Nathan woke me up three hours later screaming almost at the top of his lungs.

It literally scared the shit out of me because I honestly thought Nathan was hurt.

I looked at Nathan and he was tossing and turning while still screaming.

I gently shook him until he woke up. He was still whimpering and I could see tears in his eyes.

"Nathan, are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked feeling scared and worried.

He nodded yes and I could see the fear in his eyes. I held open my arms and he collapsed into them. He cried for at least ten minutes and I kept asking him what the dream was about. He wouldn't tell me and I wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

"Nate, I know it's late and we are both exhausted. Let's try to get some sleep and I hope you can tell me what your dream was about in the morning," I said rocking him in my arms.

"Haley, please don't leave. Please don't leave me," he mumbled into my chest.

"Nathan, I am right here and I am not going anywhere. Do you think you can go back to sleep?" I said feeling confused why Nathan would beg me not to leave.

He only nodded and he wouldn't let me go either. So that is how we fell asleep. I was leaning up against the headboard and Nathan fell asleep on my chest.

I woke up a few hours later because the sun was shining in from the blinds and I heard the front door open and close.

"Yo Nate, I'm home. I hoped you watched last night's game because I tore it up from the floor up, dude," I heard Lucas' voice as his footsteps came closer to Nathan's room.

"Dude, are you still sleeping? You need to get up because you and I are hanging out," Lucas yelled before opening the door.

Lucas looked absolutely shocked to see me and Nathan in bed together. I moved Nathan off of my chest and got out of the bed.

"Haley, what are you doing here?"Lucas whispered.

"It's kind of a long story. The short version is Nathan and I are back together and we want to stay married. I'm glad you are here because I need to talk to you," I whispered not wanting to wake up Nathan.

Lucas and I went into the hallway and he continued to walk, but I stopped him.

"I don't want to go too far in case Nathan has another nightmare again," I explained when Lucas asked me why I stopped him.

"Oh, the dreaded nightmares," Lucas admitted shaking his head.

"How long has he been having them?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure they started after her was released from the hospital. It is terrifying being woken up in the middle of the night because your brother is screaming his lungs out. When he first moved in, the nightmares happened every single night. A lot of times, I would sleep in here to make sure he was alright. Lately, the nightmares only happen at least once or twice a week. I've tried to ask him what happened in them, but he won't tell me. I probably should have pushed it, but I didn't want to cause Nathan anxiety. Maybe, he will tell you and I want you to know that I am happy you guys are back together. Nathan has been miserable without you and maybe, you can save him from himself. He still needs a lot of help and he refuses to see a therapist. I hope you can convince him to see one because PTSD doesn't go away on it's on. I really think Nate needs medication, but that is up to the doctor. I love that Nathan agreed to live with me, but I know he would much rather live with you and Jamie. Thank you for taking him back. I hope that nothing tears you guys apart again," Lucas explained.

"Thank you so much Lucas for everything you have done for Nathan this past year. I'm sorry for freaking out at you when he moved in with you. I was just angry and upset that Nathan wanted us to take a break. I really thought the ordeal he went through would bring us closer, but it only set us further apart. I feel awful that I wasn't even here for him. I should have been here anyway and maybe he wouldn't be so deep in depression and anxiety," my voice was strained because I was crying a little bit.

"I love him very much and I am not going to turn my back on him now. I hope he is not too far gone and I hope he is willing to accept that he needs help. I am going to go check on him and I appreciate it if you could leave us alone to talk. We still need to talk about our living arrangements and other things like that," I said.

"You and Nathan take all the time you need. It was my pleasure letting him stay with me. I didn't want him living alone and I know Nathan will overcome this. He is a strong man and he loves you so much. Whenever I could get him to talk, all he talked was you. Anyway, I will get out of your hair now. Could I go see Jamie and hang out with him? I haven't seen him in awhile," Lucas said.

"Absolutely, Luke. I know Jamie will be happy to see you. He is at Deb's house and you guys can spend the day together. Afterwards, you can bring him back here and Nathan and I can tell him the good news," I said.

Lucas and I hugged goodbye and I went into the room. Nathan was still peacefully sleeping and I sat down on the bed.

I couldn't stop the tears and I began to hysterically cry. I was so happy that Nathan still wanted me to be his wife, but I was sad that Nathan is still haunted by the night he was shot.

Whenever he woke up, we had a lot to discuss. However, the storm between us was over and our happily ever after could begin again.


	39. Someday

**Chapter 37: Someday**

_You can go_  
_You can start all over again_  
_You can try to find a way to make another day go by_  
_You can hide_  
_Hold all your feelings inside_  
_You can try to carry on when all you want to do is cry_

I was like a lost moon – my planet destroyed in some cataclysmic disaster-movie scenario of desolation—that continued, nevertheless, to circle in a tight little orbit around the empty space left behind, ignoring the laws of gravity.

_**The Dream that keeps occurring over and over again.**_

_**Everything was black. No lights were lit on the streets. I ran through each street searching for her. Gun shots where firing off in the distance. It was hopeless I could never find her. I continued to search though. Something made me push myself further and further. Screaming and gunshots again. God how I wish this would just stop. I saw a light flickering a few blocks down and ran towards it but each step I took the light got further away. Something or Someone didn't want me going there. I ignored it and kept running toward the light. Gunshots again. **_

_**The running kept on. Suddenly the light disappeared. I ran down the street to the left of me and felt the breathlessness start to come on. I paused for a minute and suddenly someone was behind me. The two of us, whoever the stranger was, stood still. I could feel their cold breath on my neck; it brought chills to my skin.**_

_And maybe someday__  
__We'll figure all this out__  
__Try to put an end to all our doubt__  
__Try to find a way to make things better now and__  
__Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud__  
__We'll be better off somehow__  
__Someday_

_**There was a small light that flickered on in front of me. I still feared to turn around. Something kept me still, lifeless. I exhaled loudly and felt the cold gun against my head. I knew who it was. "Killing me wouldn't solve anything" I whispered. She grabbed my hands and tied them together. "It will prove nothing, Peyton."**_

_**She turned me around to I could see her face. But it wasn't Peyton who had the gun to my head. Haley had the gun to my head and Peyton had the gun to hers. She was trembling fiercely and tears streamed down her face. "Haley, save yourself. Do what she says" I said trying to help her. **_

"_**That's right, Haley, save your husband. If all of us lived than what fun would that be? Me and Nathan couldn't live happily ever after together with you alive, now can we" she laughed. I could hear the anger in her voice and the fury that dripped off her lips. **_

"_**Nathan, I need you to live. Jamie needs you, Lucas needs you. Go. Run Nathan! Run far and far away" Haley said dropping the gun to her feet.**_

"_**I cannot leave you."**_

"_**You have to save yourself, before it's too far gone."**_

"_**Haley, Haley, Haley, you really are a dumb girl. I do not know what Nathan ever saw in you. Oh, well I guess this is all done and over with" Peyton said as she pulled back the safety on the gun. **_

"_**Peyton, please, take me instead" I yelled. "Haley needs to live. Our child needs her more than me. Peyton I beg you. Please!" I began to yell louder. I tried to hold back the tears that were about to fall but it failed. They streamed down my face like silver bullets.**_

_**I saw the look in Peyton's eyes and knew she was considering something of some sort. "If I kill you, than there will never be no happily ever after for us. We will never be together. Maybe in hell but never here." As she said she fired the gun and Haley dropped to the ground.**_

"_**THERE WILL NEVER BE YOU AND ME EVER." I grabbed the gun from Peyton and pointed it toward my head. "If she dies, I die too."**_

"_**Nathan…please don't…think of Jamie. He needs one of us to be with him. You cannot die. I am too far gone to be saved" Haley said trying to make each word out with difficulty. I knelt down and the tears streamed harder from my face. "Don't you fret, Nathan, I don't feel any pain" and rain started to come down. I looked over to find Peyton gone; she must have ran when I was not looking. "A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now, you're here…that's all I need to know. You will keep me safe and you will keep me close and rain will make the flowers grow."**_

"_**You have to live, dear God above. If only I could close your wounds."**_

"_**Just hold me now and just let it be, shelter me, comfort me."**_

"_**You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how. I won't desert you now" I said tears falling onto her body that was growing cold. I held her in my arms tightly, as if it could help her live.**_

"_**The rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what has passed. You will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, I'll sleep in your embrace at last. The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed. The skies begin to clear when I'm at rest. A breath away from where you are, I've come home from so far. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now."**_

"_**Shh! I'm here" I said quietly to her.**_

"_**That's all I need to know. You will keep me safe, you will keep me close, and rain will make the flowers" she said as all the life in her body left.**_

"…_**grow" I said crying. She was gone and nothing was going to bring her back. **_

_**I closed my eyes and everything flashed before me. Our first meeting, the day she told me of her cancer, the days we spent together, our wedding, and the day Jamie was born. My life died when she did. I opened my eyes to see the gun on her stomach. I grabbed it and put it to my mouth. I was about to pull the trigger when something stopped me. The gun went flying down the alley. Gunshots were close now. They were right behind me and in my back was another gun. Before the next one went off….**_

{End of the dream}

_Now wait__  
__And try to find another mistake__  
__If you throw it all away then maybe you can change your mind__  
__You can run, oh__  
__And when everything is over and done__  
__You can shine a little light on everything around you__  
__Man it's good to be someone_

I woke up in another sweat. This dream was never going to end. I looked next to me and Haley was still there. It was just a dream Nathan pull it together. Haley was sound asleep. I guess I haven't tossed and turned. I got up quietly and threw my dark grey hoodie on. My black sweatpants were already on and threw socks and shoes on. I tiptoed down the hallway. I had to go for a walk. Haley was used to me getting up to go for a walk every night so I didn't need to tell her. I walked out the back door quietly and ran down the beach. I walked over towards the ocean and sat down by it. Nothing was going right anymore. Maybe someday we'll figure all this out and try to put an end to all this doubt.

"Can't sleep again, Nathan" a familiar voice said. I turned my head to see Brooke standing there in her green pajama pants and black tank top. Her long brown hair fell in her face as she sat down next to me.

"Not at all. How about you?"

"I've begun to accept the fact that I may never sleep right again. Not with Felix threatening my life every night."

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"Me too, Nate. Do you wanna tell me about the dream? I know if you tell someone you won't have that dream again. It might help. It helped with me. I told you the dreams I was having about Felix and the dreams about Owen too and I haven't had a dream since then."

_And maybe someday__  
__We'll figure all this out__  
__Try to put an end to all our doubt__  
__Try to find a way to make things better now and__  
__Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud__  
__We'll be better off somehow__  
__Someday_

I nodded and agreed to tell her. I needed to get this off my chest. "I don't want to tell Haley. It would only worry her even more than she needs to be worrying."

"Well, you do need to get things off your chest."

"I agree with you. Well you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Have I ever told anyone any of your secrets, Nathan? We have known each other since birth. You can trust me completely. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even Haley."

"Thank you Brooke. So yes, the dream. It's the same dream every single time. I am running in the city and there are no lights on. It's completely pitch black. I was running but had no clue why I was running all I know is that I was searching for someone. I could hear gunshots going off in distance and screaming got louder as I ran closer and closer. A light eventually goes on and I follow it. I keep trying to run towards it but it gets father and father away as I run towards it. Everything is in black and white. I can only see the color red and the flicker of the light. The light suddenly goes away and I turn down some street. I stand there and a person is always behind me. Their breath is always as cold as ice that brings chills to my body. The gun is pointed at my head and always tell Peyton if she shoots me nothing will be solved. But it isn't Peyton who has the gun to my head…it's Haley because Peyton has the gun to her head. Stuff is said and Haley drops the gun and Peyton shoots her. I hold Haley as she lays there dying and I try to kill myself but the gun is thrown from my hands and then someone holds it to my back and right before the bullet goes through me…I wake up" I told her trying not to cry from this whole thing.

_And I don't want to wait__  
__I just want to know__  
__I just want to hear you tell me so__  
__Give it to me straight__  
__Tell it to me slow__Cause maybe someday__  
__We'll figure all this out__  
__We'll put an end to all our doubt__  
__Try to find a way to just feel better now and__  
__Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud__  
__We'll be better off somehow__  
__Someday_

"I guess some people don't really know how good they have it. Nathan I'm sorry" she said hugging me. She let go after a few seconds.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep" I said to her. She nodded and walked back to her house.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, Nate. Sleep tight."

"You too Brooke." I sat there in silence after she left and elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"Sometimes we don't notice the people that really need help the most. You just need to start over" a strange but familiar deep voice said.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating for 6 months. I've had major writer's block and nothing seemed to break it. My friend wrote this chapter for me because she was sick of waiting lol. My creative streak is slowly coming back and I am working on the next chapter for this story. Maybe I will have it done tonight or tomorrow. But I wanted to put this chapter up, so you had something to read. Enjoy and PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**_


	40. We Belong to the Change

Chapter 39: We Belong to the Change

**Author's Note: The songs in this chapter are: Change by my fav girl right now, Taylor Swift 3 and We Belong (Cover Song) by Everly 3**

Nathan's POV

"Sometimes we don't notice the people that really need help the most. You just need to start over" a strange but familiar deep voice said.

"Dad?" I asked confusingly because I thought maybe I was hearing things.

"Yes son, it's me," he said walking towards me. "I'm here to help you. I know the dreams seem to be getting worse and I am so sorry for that. That was a very smart thing Nathan; telling Brooke about the dreams. I am glad you finally told someone besides your therapist. Although, I have to say I am disappointed because the first person you should have told was Haley. I know you don't want to worry her, but you need to tell her. It is the only way to get past your PTSD and to move forward with your marriage. By hiding and being scared, you are letting Peyton win. You need to stop hiding and fight for what you want. I know you want Haley and Jamie to be happy, but you need to be happy as well. If you don't do something soon, someone is going to swoop in and steal your wife away from you. I know Haley said she wants to stay married and she loves you, but if you keep drowning like this, she will leave you for good. Peyton tried to ruin your marriage before and most likely she will try again. If she does, you need to be prepared and ready to fight. I don't want to see history repeat itself. I don't want to see you and Haley fighting and Jamie crying because he just wants his mom and dad to be happy. I am going to make sure none of that happens, but you need to meet me half way here. Do you promise to work harder and to finally tell Haley about the dreams?"

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_

I was in serious shock right now. I couldn't believe I was getting advice from my dad once again. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Everything he said was absolutely true. The only way to move forward was to tell Haley about the dreams. I was still a little bit hesitant, but I love Haley so much and I can't afford to lose her again.

"Dad, thank you. That is exactly what I needed to hear. I promise to meet you half way and I promise to not screw up this time. I am going to tell Haley about the dreams and finally move on with my life. Peyton is not going to win because I refuse to let her. I am done with feeling sad, scared, and angry. I need to be happy and full of life again. I love Haley and Jamie so much and I put them through hell these past two years. I need to do something to show them that they are tied for number one in my life. I refuse to let them down anymore than I already have. I miss you everyday Dad, but I know you are up in heaven watching over me and my family. I love you and I will see you again one day," I shouted into the sky. The stars were twinkling in the sky and I could feel at peace for the first time in a long time. The walls came tumbling down and I knew in my heart and soul that I, Nathan Scott, was back in the game. And I was going to win, no matter what.

_Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

For the past two years, I felt outnumbered, weak, scared, and lonely. Peyton did a huge number on me and I don't think I could ever forgive her. She never made the fight fair because she tried to ruin the best part of me. I really hope she doesn't try to hurt me, Haley, Jamie, or Lucas ever again. I know she is still on the loose and hopefully the police will find her one day. If she ever does come back, I will be ready. I can beat her this time and will know her game as well. I am such much stronger and more willing to fight for what I want. What I want is my wife and son to be safe and still in my life. Mostly, I want Haley to look at me the way she did when we first dated. I want to hold her in my arms and never let go. I have to tell her about the dreams, I just have to.

_So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this_

_Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah_

I walked back to the house and quietly climbed the stairs back to our room. I went into the room and noticed our bed was empty. I looked around for Haley, but didn't seem to see her. Then I noticed the balcony door was open, so I took a glance outside and saw her sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I whispered hoping not to scare her.

She turned around and gave me a heart melting smile. "I woke up and saw you were gone. I couldn't fall back to sleep and I was kind of hot, so I came out here. I saw you walking around and I wanted to see how you were when you came back."

I pulled up the other chair next to Haley and grabbed her hand. Our fingers intertwined and my heart skipped a beat at how right this felt.

"I'm actually o.k. for once. While I was walking, I ran into Brooke. She couldn't sleep either and we began to talk. I told her about the dreams and this sudden calm washed over me. She left a few minutes later and then I swear I heard my dad's voice. Maybe I am crazy, but he really helped me a lot. He promised that he wasn't going to let anymore bad stuff happen to us, if I promised to meet him half way. I happily agreed and one of the ways to do it is that I have to tell you about the dreams. I am so sorry for not telling you until now. I didn't want you to worry anymore than you already are. But it's finally time you know what has been conflicting me this past year," I explained. At last, this moment was here. I am getting off my knees and I will up as a champion. The battle was long and I would fight for what I wanted most of all: Haley.

_Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight_

"Oh, Nathan. I've been waiting so long for you to say that. I know I promised to be patient and I have been. But I really need to know because I want to be able to help you. I love you and after tonight, no more secrets," Haley admitted getting up from her chair and sat down on my lap.

I held her close to my chest and the words came pouring out of my mouth before I could stop them. The walls I built around myself came down with a single look from Haley's beautiful eyes. She didn't interrupt and she rubbed my back gently to calm me down. Tonight, everything changed and I was looking forward to the change.

_It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

* * *

_Haley's POV_

I woke up in the middle of the night and I looked to see Nathan's side of the bed was empty (once again). I hated that he had these horrible dreams and instead of waking me up, he went for walks on the beach. It kills me everyday knowing Nathan is hurting, but refuses to talk about it. I know Nathan will tell me when he is ready; however, my feelings are cut down to the bone whenever he avoids the subject. I know we have only been back together for a month, but I wish he could tell me. I can't give up the love I have for him because I have invested my entire life on him and Jamie.

_Many times I've tried to tell you  
many times I've cried alone.  
Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone.  
Don't wanna leave you really  
I've invested too much time.  
To give you up that easy to the doubts  
that complicate your mind._

There was no way I was going to fall back to sleep and I was feeling very hot. I opened the balcony door and sat down on one of the chairs. I looked out the ocean view and saw Nathan walking. My heart began to beat faster and I began to smile. Even though he drove me crazy half the time, I loved him like crazy. We belong together and nothing will ever change that.

_We belong to the light  
we belong to the thunder.  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under.  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong  
we belong  
we belong together._

About ten minutes later, I heard Nathan's voice. I turned around and smiled at him. He gave me his traditional smirk and luckily I was sitting or my knees would have given out. He pulled up a chair next to me and he grabbed my hand. Our fingers intertwined and I can't believe how much I missed doing this.

Before I could say a word, Nathan began to tell me what happened to him on his walk. Then the moment both of us have been dying for happened. Finally, he told me about the dreams. I wanted to cry and scream at the top of my lungs, but I kept quiet. I listened intently and rubbed his back soothingly. After he finished, we both cried and held each other tightly. I honestly did not know what to say or do to make this better. I'm not sure my strength can help either. I hope the habits we formed this last month are over and if they aren't, I cannot see us moving forward.

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness when I don't know what to say.  
Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway.  
Have we become a habit  
do we distort the facts.  
Now there's no looking forward_

Nathan lifted my face up to look at his and he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Hales, I can't believe I finally told you. I am very glad I did because the weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I hope we can move forward and now there is no turning back. I love you Haley James Scott and nothing or nobody will ever change that," he spoke lovingly to me.

_Now there's no turning back  
when you say:_

_We belong to the light  
we belong to the thunder.  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under.  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong  
we belong  
we belong together._

"I love you too Nathan and I am never going to stop. Thank you for telling me about the dreams," I professed my love as well.

Nathan put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me closer to his face. Our lips touched very lightly and we both moaned at the close contact. I wrapped my arms around his neck and turned my head to make the kiss deeper and longer. After what felt like a lifetime, we pulled apart hesitantly.

"How about we go back to bed? I'm exhausted and hopefully you will sleep dreamless the rest of the night," I suggested getting up off his lap.

Nathan stood up and we walked hand in hand back to our bed. We crawled into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. I felt such peace and happiness knowing that Nathan was going to be alright. The dreams would hopefully subside and Nathan and I could move on with our lives. I fell asleep and dreamed about the life Nathan and I could have now that the nightmare was officially behind us.

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now_

_Close your eyes and try to dream.  
Clear your mind and do your best to try  
and wash the palette clean.  
We can't begin to know it  
how much we really care.  
I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere.  
Still you say:_

_We belong to the light  
we belong to the thunder.  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under.  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong  
we belong  
we belong together._

_We belong to the light  
we belong to the thunder.  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under.  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong  
we belong  
we belong together._

_We belong to the light  
we belong to the thunder.  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under.  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better._

_We belong  
we belong  
we belong together._

_We belong  
we belong  
we belong together._


	41. The Everglow

Chapter 40: The Everglow

**_Author's Note: I am dissappointed in the lack of reviews. I am going to continue writing this story because I am becoming inspired to write for it again, but I need feedback. Good or bad, please leave a review!!!_**

**_The song in this chapter is The Everglow by Mae. _**

_Haley's POV_

"Good morning, Momma," I heard a sweet little voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jamie sitting right next to me in the bed.

"Good morning baby. This was a nice wake up call. Where is your dad?" I asked looked around the room for Nathan.

"I'm not supposed to tell you Momma. It's a surprise," he exclaimed with the traditional Scott smirk on his face. I swear he uses the smirk to get what he wants (just like his dad and its gets me every time).

"James Nathan Scott, you know I do not like surprises and so does your dad," I scowled wondering what kind of surprise it is.

"Mom, I know you don't like surprises; but, Daddy insisted that you would like this one," he explained.

"Did your dad leave the house to get the surprise or he is still here?" I asked.

"I'm still here, Hales," I heard Nathan's voice coming from the hallway.

Nathan walked into the room with a huge tray filled with food.

"Happy birthday, Mom/Haley," Jamie and Nathan cheered.

I felt tears spring to my eyes and a lump formed in my throat.

"Aww thanks boys, this so sweet," I thanked them.

I got out of bed and practically threw myself into Nathan's opened arms.

"Happy birthday, baby. I love you and I hope all your wishes come true today," he whispered into my ear holding me so tightly against his chest.

"I love you too and all my wishes already came true the day we got married and had Jamie. Although I am still waiting for my birthday kiss, so I guess I will have to wish for that," I whispered seductively.

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Scott," he smirked at me before crushing his lips into mine.

We both moaned slightly at our embrace and I whimpered a little bit when his tongue invaded my mouth.

"Yuck, that is so gross," Jamie yelled causing us to stop.

"One day you will meet a girl and you will want to kiss her all the time too," Nathan said and we both laughed at the look of horror on Jamie's face.

"Ewww, no way!!! Girls have cooties," he yelled as he ran out of the room.

We both laughed hysterically for a few minutes before Nathan kissed me once more.

I missed mornings like this and I know Nathan did as well.

Unfortunately, the food was going to get cold; so, I broke the embrace hesitantly.

Nathan gave me a look and I explained to him, "babe, the food is going to get cold and I am starving."

He grabbed the tray off the bureau and we both got into bed. The food was absolutely delicious. Eventually Jamie came back into the room and had breakfast with us.

This was such a nice birthday; having breakfast in bed with my two favorite guys in the world.

I got out of bed because I was going to clean everything up; but, Nathan and Jamie yelled at me to stop.

"You are the birthday girl Momma, you are not allowed to do anything but relax today," Jamie explained and my heart melted with how sweet he sounded. He is taking more and more after Nathan every day.

"Thank you Nathan and Jamie. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have two amazing guys in my life," I hugged both of them very tightly into a group hug.

A few minutes later, the three of us left the bedroom. Nathan and Jamie went into the kitchen to clean up and I went into the living room.

I was about to turn on the T.V. and of course, the doorbell rang.

"Am I allowed to answer the door?" I joked.

I heard Nathan and Jamie cracking up hysterically and I began to laugh as well.

I asked the same question and the response was still laughter. I am guessing this means I am allowed to answer the door.

I opened the door and was surprised to see an unexpected visitor.

"Oh my gosh Lucas!" I exclaimed pulling him into a hug.

Lucas laughed and hugged me back. "It's nice to see you too sister-in-law."

I couldn't believe he was here. We hadn't seen him in over three months.

"How are things with you and Nathan? Nathan told me a little bit, but I want to hear it from you," he demanded walking into the house and sitting down on the couch.

I sat down next to him and explained everything that has happened in the past three days.

"You will be happy to know that Nathan and I have never been better. Three nights ago, he finally told me about the nightmares. They are so much worse than I thought. Now, I understand why he never told me about them. However, I am very glad he told me. I know deep within my heart that our marriage is going to be just fine now. I love him like crazy and I know he feels the same. So back to you, I'm glad you are back in town and I know you are sick of hearing this; but, I am going to say it again anyway. Thank you very much for giving us the house. You are an amazing brother, brother-in-law and uncle. I know we had our differences in the beginning; but, I'm glad to have you in our family," I explained.

"Wow Haley! That is wonderful for you and Nathan. I'm glad he finally told you about the nightmares. Also if you keep thanking me, I am seriously going to flip my shit. It was no big deal. The only reason I bought a house in Tree Hill was because of you guys. I wanted to do something to make up for all the wrong I did. I kept hoping and praying you and Nathan would work out your problems. I was just keeping this house for warm for whenever you guys figured out you were still crazy about each other. Now where are my favorite brother and nephew?" Lucas said.

"They are in the kitchen cleaning up because they made me breakfast in bed for my birthday," I explained and was waiting for him to tell me happy birthday.

"Oh damn Hales, I am so sorry. I wish you a very happy birthday and I hope you forgive me for not saying it right away," he apologized sheepishly.

"It's ok Lucas. You are here in town so that makes up for it. Let's go into the kitchen and see the boys," I said leading the way into the kitchen.

"Look who is here?" I exclaimed as soon as we opened the door.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie practically screamed at the top of his lungs as he almost knocked Lucas over.

"Jim-Jam, I have missed you like crazy. I'm sure you are glad it's summer now. How did you do in school and how is basketball going? Did you show your friends the trick I taught you?" he asked hugging Jamie very tightly.

"School was very good. I got my report card and I got all A's. Basketball has been really good too. We haven't lost a single game ever since you taught me the trick. I taught it to Chuck and Andre and they really like it. I am so happy you are back now. Mom, Dad, and I have watched every game on TV and you totally rocked. I'm sorry you guys didn't make it to the playoffs," Jamie rambled making all of us laugh.

"Yeah it kind of sucks we didn't make it to the playoffs; but, now we get to spend the rest of the summer together," Lucas explained and put Jamie back on the ground.

The rest of the morning was spent with Lucas and we just talked about stuff that has happened since the last time he was in town.

Then Jamie suggested that we spend the afternoon at the beach. Nathan, Lucas and I agreed and got ready for our beach trip.

I put on my yellow two piece bikini and was searching for a cover up; however, Nathan stopped me.

"Damn, I forgot how hot you look half-naked," he whispered seductively and wrapped his arms around me. I felt myself shiver at his words and hot breath caressing my neck.

"Nathan," I gasped before turning around and practically pounced on him. I had to kiss him right now or I was going to go insane.

My legs wrapped around his waist and we both moaned at the very close contact of our bodies.

Our lips devoured each other and our hands roamed all over each other's bodies.

"_God I missed this so much," I thought to myself._

Somehow, Nathan and I ended up in bed and were seconds away from ripping each other's clothes off; but, then a loud banging came at our door.

"Momma, Daddy, come on let's go. Uncles Lucas and I have been ready for like 10 minutes now," Jamie yelled.

Nathan groaned loudly and planted one last kiss on my lips before helping me up.

"O.k. Jamie, we will be right out," I yelled to him.

We both finished getting ready and walked hand and in hand out the door.

While walking to the beach, I apologized to Nathan.

"I'm sorry Nate about earlier. Maybe we can continue it later," I said and winked hoping he would get the hint.

"You can beat that fine ass of yours that we will continue what we started," he insisted winking back at me.

We had a nice time at the beach. Nathan, Lucas, and Jamie built a huge sandcastle and luckily took a picture of it before the ocean destroyed it. Lucas and I buried Jamie and Nathan in the sand and took pictures as well. The four of us went into the ocean lots of times and enjoyed the sun rays. While Lucas and Jamie played a game of Frisbee, Nathan and I took a walk along the beach.

It was so nice to be with Nathan and being happy definitely agreed with the both of us.

When we make love again (which I hope is very very soon), it is going to be amazing and wonderful.

* * *

_Nathan's POV_

After being at the beach for over 5 hours, we decided it was time to head back to the house. Lucas carried Jamie back because he fell asleep and nobody wanted to wake him up.

Haley did wake up to take a quick shower and then he fell right back to sleep.

While Haley took a shower, I seized the opportunity to talk to Lucas.

"Hey man, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Absolutely Nate, what's up?" he said as we both sat down on the couch.

First, I told him about the dreams because he deserved to know about them too. He was surprised and shocked to say the least. It felt refreshing to him and I knew our bond as brothers would only get stronger now.

Second, I told him about the plan I had been devising in my head.

"I want to do something to show Haley and Jamie that I love them and I am not going to take them for granted ever again. I want to take them to Disney World for a family vacation. Could you help me out?" I explained and waited for his answer.

"Nathan, that is a great idea and I would be glad to help. When do you want to go?" he said.

"If you could get us plane tickets and a hotel for tomorrow, that would be great," I admitted.

"Well the plane ride is already taken care of. You guys can take my Learjet and I can make a few calls about finding a hotel," he said.

"Thanks Lucas, you really are a great brother. If you want, you can come with us to Florida. It's only fair since you are letting us use your Learjet and finding us a hotel," I said not wanting him to feel left out.

"I was hoping you would ask or I would have just crashed your family vacation," he laughed.

Lucas got up and was going to make his phone calls, but I had to stop him.

"There is one more thing I want to talk about," I spoke in a soft voice so Haley wouldn't hear me.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked looking at me curiously.

I told him the second part of my plan and I could tell he really liked it. He wanted to help in any way possible for this too. I can't wait to see Haley and Jamie's face when I tell them the good news.

I thanked Lucas for his help and also asked him if he would watch Jamie. I wanted to take Haley out on a date for her birthday. He agreed happily and then I went to find Haley.

She had just gotten out of the shower and was only wrapped in a towel. I felt the friction in my pants grow tighter and I couldn't get my brain to function on anything except that Haley is naked underneath the towel.

"Hey sexy, I was hoping you would have joined me in the shower," she spoke brazenly.

I laughed bashfully and this caused her to laugh too.

"Normally, I would have been in that shower with you; but, I had to talk to Lucas. I told him about the dreams. I felt like he had a right to know about them too," I explained pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you told him, Nate," she mumbled into my chest.

She snuggled closer and my hands roamed all over her gorgeous body. I had to have her right now or I was going to fucking lose it.

Before I could rip the towel away from her body, she untangled herself from my arms and began to get dressed.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" she asked and barely noticed that my eyes were bugging out of my sockets.

I had to shake my head to get rid of the lust-filled thoughts swarming in my brain.

"I was thinking I could take you out for your birthday. What do you think?" I asked trying to calm my body down. I had to keep myself in check or the plan wasn't going to work.

"Aww Nathan, that sounds perfect. Just one problem though; Jamie is dead to the world. He had a busy day and I don't want him to be cranky during dinner," she said looking sad.

"Not to worry my beautiful wife. I asked Lucas to watch the boy. I wanted us to have a nice night alone together. We haven't had one of them in a long time," I explained and my heart began to beat faster at the smile on her face.

Haley walked over towards me and surprised me by kissing me passionately.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her much closer to me. The kiss deepened and we seemed to be getting lost in the feel of each other.

We broke the embrace hesitantly and our foreheads touched each other. She brought her hand up to my cheek and caressed it lightly.

"I love you Haley James Scott and that will never change," I admitted looking into her brown eyes knowing just how true those words were. I felt them deep within my heart and soul.

"I love you too Nathan Scott, always and forever," she spoke proudly and I knew how true those words were as well.

We kissed once more before breaking the embrace entirely; so, we could get ready for our date.

I decided to wear a red button down shirt, black slacks, and my black leather jacket Haley bought for me a few years ago. I splashed on some cologne and spiked my hair with some gel.

I went out into the living room to wait for Haley and I saw Lucas smirking at me.

"What?" I asked thinking something was wrong.

"You are so getting laid tonight," he laughed hysterically.

I hit Lucas in the arm and told him to be quiet. "Dude, shut the hell up. That's not even why I am doing this tonight."

"Sure, whatever you say Nate," he said not too convincingly.

"O.k. it might be in the top 5; but, it's not number 1. So, keep your mouth shut or I won't introduce you to Haley's friend Vicki," I said shaking my head and chuckling lightly.

"When do I get to meet her?" he asked looking very curious.

"Soon, my brother, very soon," I said.

At that exact moment, the doorbell rang.

"Hmmmm, I wonder who that could be?" I spoke surreptitiously as I went to answer the door.

"Hey Nathan," Vicki said.

"Hello Vicki thanks for stopping by," I said very loudly and lead her to the living room.

Lucas' face was absolutely priceless. He looked surprised and horrified that Vicki was here right now.

"Vicki, this is my brother Lucas. Luke, this is Vicki," I said enjoying this way too much.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said extending her hand to Lucas.

"Nice to meet you too," his voice sounded strangled.

I was trying not to die of laughter and I could feel the awkwardness setting in.

"So, how about the two of you get to know each other and I am going to see if Haley is ready for our date," I said pushing them both to sit down on the couch. I quickly ran out of the room and I happened to turn around and saw Lucas give me the middle finger (luckily Vicki didn't see it happen). I just chuckled and went upstairs.

"Hales, are you ready yet?" I yelled.

"I'm coming out now," she yelled back and then the door opened.

My mouth literally fell to the floor and I couldn't believe how hot Haley looked right now.

She was wearing a sleeveless red dress with a V-shaped neck line that showed off her cleavage just perfectly.

She did a twirl and I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Nate, are you alright?" she asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Never…better," I stammered because any coherent thought I had went out the window.

Before she could say another word, I crushed my lips onto hers. She moaned lightly and opened her lips so my tongue could collide with her tongue.

I broke the embrace sooner than we both wanted; but, we really had to get going.

"You look fucking amazing, Hales," I praised my hot wife as we walked down the stairs.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself handsome," she praised me.

We went into the living room to tell Lucas and Vicki we were leaving; however, the scene in front of us rendered us speechless.

Vicki was straddled against Lucas' lap and they were in a deep and passionate make out session.

Damn, my brother sure moves fast when it comes to the ladies.

I cleared my throat loudly, but neither one heard us. Haley looked very confused and I promised to tell her later.

We grabbed our jackets and headed for the door. I quickly yelled into the living room, "DO NOT HAVE SEX ON OUR COUCH!"

Haley and I left the house hysterically laughing our asses off.

I decided to take Haley to one of our favorite restaurants: La Tu Cantante (a very famous Italian restaurant). I had Lucas get us reservations because this place is usually booked.

We both ordered the mushroom raviolis and had a glass of red wine. It was nice to be alone with my wife and we both enjoyed the night together.

We talked about anything and everything. I explained the situation with Lucas and Vicki and asked for her honest opinion.

"Do you think by the fact that they are making out on our couch as we speak, they would make a good couple," I asked.

"Actually, I think they would. Obviously, there is an attraction between them and I'm happy for both of them. I was hoping Lucas would meet someone because I can tell he is a little bit envious of what we have. Vicki is a great girl and she will have Lucas totally whipped by the time summer is over," she admitted.

Haley's response made perfect sense. I felt bad that Lucas hasn't found the right girl to be with and I knew that Vicki could be the one for him.

For dessert, we had chocolate cheesecake (which was to die for) and our bill was already taken care of (my brother is way too much).

I wasn't ready for us to go; so, I suggested we take a walk to the lake. We hadn't been there in a long time and I figured it was the perfect place to tell Haley about our family vacation.

We lay down under our favorite tree and our fingers intertwined.

The stars were twinkling extra bright tonight and I whispered into her ear, "I know you already have everything you could ever need, but you should make a birthday wish on one of those stars."

_Here's a night, and it shines.  
And it calls us on and on.  
So be here by my side, and watch the stars.  
They're ours.  
Make a wish or just take charge.  
The moment comes get lost and go far._

Haley closed her eyes and I could see her concentrating. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and that is when I took charge. I pulled her on top of me and kissed her with everything inside of me.

My heart was beating very fast and I could feel her heart beating as well.

_I think that we've got what it takes  
to get this heart start beating again.  
So take it all the way._

_Whoa, whoa.  
And our hearts are on The Everglow.  
So just let go and fall into it._

I broke the embrace and just stared at her gorgeous face. We were both breathing heavily and seemed content with being in each other's arms. I have no idea how I went two painful years without holding her in my arms and kissing her senseless.

I shook my head to get the bad thoughts out of my head. Haley and I were moving forward in our marriage and we were going to win this game. The walls I built were out of the way now and a neon light shines where my heart is.

_We begin, breathe in.  
Here's our chance to go for something.  
So this is where we win, and take the game.  
No blame. There's a neon light inside that shines.  
And tearing down the walls in the way._

_I think that we've got what it takes  
to get this heart start beating again.  
So take it all the way._

_Whoa, whoa.  
And our hearts are on The Everglow.  
Deep inside we both know it.  
Everything's hanging on this moment._

_Whoa, whoa.  
And our hearts are on The Everglow.  
So just let go and fall into it._

_It's cold inside, but deep in the night.  
The light is bright enough to save the  
weakest ones but you're in the running  
Oh don't you give up, or fade away._

I gently lifted Haley off my body so I could get up. Then I placed her into my lap and played with her hair.

"Do you want your present now, Hales?" I asked kissing her neck.

She nodded and I handed her a long blue box. She knew immediately that the present was from Tiffany & Co. I heard her gasp and I saw tears spring to her eyes.

I got her a silver heart bracelet. On the heart I had engraved: N + H = Always & Forever.

I helped her put the bracelet on, and then she threw herself into my arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much," she said peppering kisses all over my face.

"You're welcome, baby. I love you too," I said loving this feeling right now.

_Whoa, whoa.  
And our hearts are on The Everglow.  
Whoa, whoa.  
So just let go and fall into it._

_Whoa, whoa.  
And our hearts are on The Everglow.  
Deep inside we both know it.  
Everything's hanging on this moment._

_Whoa, whoa.  
And our hearts are on The Everglow.  
Every action makes a reaction.  
We'll figure it out and make it happen._

_Whoa, whoa.  
And our hearts are on The Everglow.  
So just let go and fall into it._

"Are you ready for your next present?" I whispered into her ear.

"There is more? Wow, my wish is definitely coming true now," she laughed.

I smirked at her and I knew if she wasn't in my arms right now, her knees would have given out.

"This present is actually for all of us and I really hope you like it," I said feeling nervous for some odd reason.

"How would you like to take a vacation to Disney World?" I asked and waited for her response.

I saw the huge smile on her face and she kissed me passionately; so, I took that as a yes.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow to tell Jamie. He is going to be very excited!

For now, I am going to enjoy the rest of Haley's birthday and plan for the bigger surprise I had for her.


End file.
